Utopia
by AttreboR
Summary: Sasuke, um renomado advogado, é assombrado pelo seu passado e, por isto, não se permite ser feliz. Quando sua escuridão inunda cada vez mais o seu interior, a vida lhe envia um raio de sol combinado com um par de olhos tão azuis quanto o céu num dia de verão. Como Sasuke reagirá? - Yaoi; SasuNaru - /Imagem de capa: /art/Reminiscence-pag-70-344482300
1. Capítulo 1 - Encontro

Olá pessoas! só quero desejar boa sorte HAHA e que gostem dessa minha 1° fanfic e esse 1° capítulo :)

A fanfic é sobre o Anime Naruto, terá contexto yaoi variando de 16+ a 18+.

PS: Essa fic será baseada na música 'Baby, don't cry' do EXO. Por enquanto, essa é apenas uma introdução; Assim que começarem a entrar no contexto, colocarei os trechos da música sobre o Capítulo :D HaveFun~

Betagem: TKitsunne

* * *

_Estava correndo em um corredor que parecia não ter fim. Pequenos flashs de luz mostravam a única cor que podia identificar: O rubro. Logo à frente, viu outra pessoa adiante. Apertou o passo, inconscientemente levantou uma arma, fechou os olhos e Bang! Bang! Bang! Três tiros. Abriu os olhos, um rosto pálido manchado de sangue, os olhos em puro pavor olhando diretamente dentro dos seus, os lábios finos e agora lúridos movendo-se fracamente, vocalizando com a pouca força que ainda lhe restava o tão conhecido nome: _

_—Sa...Sa-suke._

Acordou abruptadamente, banhado em suor, com a respiração falha e os olhos em desespero, tal como a mente. Olhou ao redor com avidez, reconhecendo aos poucos o quarto luxuoso em meio à fraca luz ambiente. Sentou-se na lateral da cama, e, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, lutou internamente para recuperar o ritmo da sua respiração, bem como recompor seu semblante, levando-o novamente à aparência apática e corriqueira. Após cerca de dois longos minutos, já recuperado, olhou de soslaio para trás, suas esferas negras encontraram e fitaram a vítima da vez: Uma mulher magra, seios fartos, cabelos negros e pele tão alva quanto a sua própria. Nada de incomum, afinal estavam no japão.

Levantou-se e andou pelo chão acarpetado em um tom nude com pequenos detalhes em dourado, seguindo em direção ao banheiro. Adentrando neste, ligou o chuveiro e parou em frente ao imenso espelho da parede de ladrilhos brancos observando seu rosto banhado num misto de suor e manchas de batom; viu pequenas linhas escarlates traçadas em seus ombros, provavelmente pelas unhas finas da mulher que se encontrava no outro cômodo. Sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo, pois sabia que estas eram marcas de um bom desempenho. Desceu um pouco mais os olhos e o sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma aura melancólica. Levou os dedos longos e pálidos a tatear a cicatriz diagonal que marcava a pele e seu abdômen.

— MERDA!

Fechou os punhos e bateu-os com força na pia de mármore negro, encarando o reflexo dos seus olhos ônix. O relógio, também refletido sob a pia, marcava 4:22 da manhã. Concluiu que teria cerca de três horas e meia antes do encontro com o novo cliente, portanto, sem delongas, se dirigiu ao chuveiro que desperdiçava água a toa.

Sasuke era um bem sucedido jovem advogado. Devia parte de sua proeza à influência do seu sobrenome Uchiha, o que ajudou a ganhar sua fama, além de sua boa reputação de ter pouquíssimas causas perdidas. O Uchiha era considerado um prodígio pois, em menos de 3 anos, conquistou uma quantia absurda de dinheiro (além de sua herança), clientes, renome, e, como se não bastasse, a sua idade juvenil impressionava ainda mais a sua capacidade: apenas 27 anos. Sasuke era excêntrico, sarcástico, apático, frio. Seu vocabulário fora do trabalho se resumia a meros flertes e incontáveis "hn's". E era essa aura de "mantenha distância" que aproximava as "vítimas", a qual ele chamava suas prováveis parceiras (ou parceiros) para a noite.

Após um relaxante banho, saiu do box e vestiu o terno que estava cuidadosamente colocado em uma cadeira. Saiu do quarto, mas não antes de dispensar uma última espiada na mulher adormecida. Tendo o feito, entrou no elevador e desceu ao térreo, pagou a balconista o valor da noite e pediu que esta acordasse a moça do quarto de manhã e, logo em seguida, chamasse um táxi para ela. Dirigiu-se ao estacionamento e encontrou sua mais nova aquisição: Um Lambourghine Veneno em preto e vermelho. Entrou no carro e olhou novamente o relógio antes de dar a partida: 5:06. Ainda havia tempo, pensou. Saiu em direção ao centro da cidade, onde residia sua mansão. Passaria lá apenas para poder colocar uma roupa limpa e imediatamente seguiria ao Café Gourmet, onde marcou o encontro.  
_

Chegou ao destino com 30 minutos de antecedência. Olhou minuciosamente cada canto do local, à procura de qualquer vestígio de que seu cliente fosse tão dotado de precedência quanto ele. Como esperado, não era, portanto, concluiu que poderia ler novamente o caso do qual iria tratar com tranquilidade, já que o seu cliente, na melhor das hipóteses, chegaria no horário combinado.

Adentrou a sala privada e, dessa vez, reparou preguiçosamente no local em si : três das paredes do cômodo cúbico tinham um tom pêssego misturado com desenhos sofisticados em âmbar, enquanto uma era um vidro que permitia ver o que acontecia do lado de fora do aposento, mas não o que se passava dentro deste. No centro da sala estava uma mesa estilo colonial com superfície de vidro circular, e, ao redor desta, três cadeiras de ferro envelhecido contorcido artesanalmente, com estofados estampados, semelhante aos detalhes das paredes. Por fim, o chão tinha azulejos que imitavam mogno com uma semelhança exuberante.

Sentou-se na cadeira estofada, pediu um café expresso e começou a ler o caso. O cliente da vez era um cardiologista famoso, Minato Namikaze, que administrava o maior hospital de Konoha. Tratava-se de um processo desconexo contra seu cliente, onde culpavam-no da morte de um paciente baseado em conceitos sentimentais e provas incoerentes. Seria um caso fácil de se ganhar, pensou sorrindo para si mesmo.

Olhou de relance pelo vidro e viu 2 homens loiros. O primeiro aparentava ter um pouco mais de quarenta anos, a pele era bronzeada, os olhos azuis cansados e o semblante calmo; estava vestido de branco da cabeça aos pés, provavelmente seu cliente. Já o outro, parecia ter no máximo 18 anos de idade, vestia uma camiseta num tom vibrante de laranja que fazia contraste com sua calça e sapatos pretos; tinha três riscas paralelas e exóticas em ambos os lados do rosto bronzeado, lembrando uma feição lupina. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do moreno foram os olhos: Um tom de azul que faria o próprio céu ter inveja, olhos esses que completavam perfeitamente o sorriso largo que adornou os lábios do loiro depois de algum comentário do homem que, provavelmente, era seu pai. Alguém bateu na porta e ele se obrigou a desviar o olhar que mantinha fixamente naquele que chamou mentalmente de "a próxima vítima".

— Entre — Disse num tom indiferente.

— Senhor Uchiha, seus convidados chegaram. Posso permitir que eles entrem? — Perguntou um garçom.

— Sim, e permaneça aqui até que eles tenham feito seus pedidos. — Disse Sasuke focando sua atenção novamente aos papéis.

— Sim, senhor. — Assentiu o garçom antes de fechar a porta para trazer os convidados ao recinto.

Sasuke olhou indiferente para os homens que entraram. Sua suposição de que estes seriam seus clientes estava, como sempre, correta.

— Olá, Dr. Uchiha, meu nome é Minato Namikaze, sou cardiologista e cirurgião chefe no Hospital Central de Konoha, e este é meu filho. — disse gesticulando indiferente para o menino atrás de si, — Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke se apresentou - somente o profissionalismo necessário, nada mais além disto, afinal, modéstia parte, sabia o quão boa a sua reputação era, como esperado de um Uchiha -, fizeram seus pedidos e começaram a discutir o caso enquanto Naruto sentava despojado na cadeira, conversando com alguém no celular. Sasuke olhava discretamente para o loiro mais novo e, pelo o que pôde notar, os rubores e os sorrisos perversos que passavam pelo rosto do outro eram sinais de que tais assuntos não eram muito decentes para alguém que não parecia ter nem 18 anos ainda.

Com a parte que precisava ser tratada com o Minato em pessoa terminada, este se levantou.

— Bom, Dr. Uchiha, espero que o preço do seu trabalho seja equivalente à eficiência. —Olhou de relance para o relógio. — Se me permite, tenho que ir ao hospital pois tenho algumas consultas marcadas para hoje. Assuntos relacionados à próxima reunião e outros detalhes você pode dizer ao meu filho. Por ora, é isso, muito obrigado e até um próximo encontro.

— Posso lhe garantir minha eficiência, Doutor Namikaze. Até a próxima reunião. — Estendeu a mão, recebendo um aperto firme do médico, que logo em seguida se retirou da sala. Sasuke então voltou suas orbes negras ao adolescente sentado ao seu lado, e fitou o rosto marcado por alguns segundos, até este perceber que estavam sozinhos na sala.

— Ei! — disse confuso. — Cadê o meu pai? — indagou virando o rosto freneticamente a sua volta, antes de pousar os olhos azuis nos orbes negros que o fitavam. Desviou o olhar sentindo a pele queimar.

— Ele foi para o hospital e me pediu para lhe dar os detalhes desta e das próximas reuniões. — Sasuke disse com indiferença, ainda fitando o rosto que ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

— Okay, Uchiha, agora será que poderia parar de me encarar? isso 'tá estranho, 'tteba. — Resmungou quase virando de costas pra evitar sentir o olhar que era um misto de indiferença e sensualidade. Um pequeno sorriso brotou no canto dos lábios de Sasuke, _"isso vai ser divertido. "_, pensou enquanto observava o menino hiperativo.

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke desviou o olhar com relutância. — Poderia me dizer a sua idade e seu grau facultativo? — indagou, como se tal informação realmente tivesse alguma importância para coisas do trabalho. Naruto sequer podia desconfiar que, na verdade, a real intenção era saber se poderia flertar ou não, afinal, sedução de menores mancharia seu nome.

— E o que isso tem a ver com as informações? — Naruto perguntou confuso, olhando para o rosto do mais velho. Sasuke, não tendo intenção alguma de responder, precisou de cinco segundos encarando o loiro para que este desviasse novamente o olhar e desistisse.

— Tá, tá! eu tenho 22 anos e estou no terceiro ano de enfermagem. Tá bom assim, 'ttebayo? — Virou o rosto com o semblante fechado, resmungando algo inaudível.

— ...

Com a falta de resposta, Naruto olhou de soslaio para o moreno e o viu com uma discreta expressão de surpresa.

— O que foi? — perguntou preocupado. — Sr. Uchiha? — se aproximou e estalou os dedos na frente dele.

Sasuke, que estava imerso nos seus pensamentos, "acordou" com o barulho do estalo, percebendo logo em seguida que não havia respondido ao mais novo. Como alguém que aparentava estar com no máximo 18 anos poderia ter 22? isso... isso era... maravilhoso!

— Hn. — disse se recompondo na cadeira. — Okay, sr... Posso chamá-lo de Naruto? —perguntou com a habitual indiferença, encarando-o mais uma vez, enquanto o loiro sentava novamente e, com o celular na mão, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— Okay, Naruto, sobre o processo do seu pai, ele será... — Sasuke observou a grande atenção que o menino prestava enquanto ele falava. Claro que a atenção não estava voltada a ele, e sim ao celular. Irritado por ser visivelmente ignorado, Sasuke tomou o celular das mãos de Naruto e começou a ler as mensagens, empurrando o loiro, agora histérico, com a outra mão enquanto passava os olhos ágeis pelos pixels.

— ME DEVOLVE! ME. DEVOLVE. AGORA. ESSE. CELULAR. TEEMEEEE. ME DE... devol... — A voz sumiu assim que Sasuke encontrou uma foto dele, tirada durante a reunião e enviada com a seguinte legenda:

_" Se eu soubesse que existissem advogados sexys assim na faculdade, eu com certeza ''faria Direito'', haha :9'. "_

_" Interessante. "_ Pensou o moreno, olhando para o mais novo com um sorriso sensual.

— Sexy, é?! — disse se levantando enquanto o loiro, vermelho como um pimentão, olhava ao redor do recinto, tentando escapar para algum canto. Com a porta focada no seu campo de visão, Naruto seguiu em direção desta, porém, antes que pudesse chegar ao seu destino, Sasuke o pressionou contra o canto da parede e encostou a testa na sua, sentindo a sua respiração quente e descompassada.

— Por favor, me desculpa. Dá meu celular, sério, prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver. — o loiro disse, a voz trêmula, os olhos voltados ao chão e as bochechas coradas. Sasuke sorriu de forma luxuosa, levando a mão à orelha do mais novo, depois, em direção á clavícula deste. Aproximou os lábios frios ao ouvido do outro e sussurrou quase como um ronronar:

— E quem disse que eu não quero mais te ver? — Sentiu o corpo à frente do seu ficar tenso e estremecer quando a sua língua puxou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, para o deleite de seus dentes. Desceu a mão e levantou a camiseta do mais novo até a altura do peito, sentindo o corpo tonificado, o peitoral forte e, por fim, os mamilos macios. Começou a acariciá-los até escutar os primeiros gemidos.

Deixando o pedaço de carne abusada, subiu, então, a mão livre até o queixo e chegou próximo a milímetros dos lábios do loiro. Ficou o observando até este abrir os hipnotizantes olhos azuis banhados em luxúria. Com isto, Sasuke depositou uma série de pequenos beijos e, em seguida, lambeu os lábios do mais novo pedindo passagem. Naruto entreabriu a boca, consentindo que a língua de Sasuke adentrasse; Sasuke continuou encarando-o, enquanto sua língua explorava a cavidade úmida do outro e dançava de forma apaixonada, lasciva, quase desesperada com a língua do loiro. Ainda acariciando o mamilo com a mão direita, desceu a que estava no queixo e começou a acariciar o membro já rijo do mais novo e...

— Ah...Ah... Sas-Sas-suke...

Sasuke paralisou.

Seu nome, seu maldito nome dito daquela maneira. É claro que não era a mesma entonação ou a mesma pessoa, mas o sussuro, quase que em desespero, trouxe a ele a lembrança que o tirou do sono naquela madrugada.. aquele maldito dia... aquele hom-...

Naruto, percebendo que o moreno havia parado com as carícias, primeiramente se alarmou. Entretanto, após encarar o rosto do mais velho, indagou:

— Sasuke? você está bem? — Os orbes azuis olharam excitados e preocupados nos olhos negros apavorados, tirando Sasuke de seu conflito interno. O moreno não disse nada, apenas empurrou o mais novo, de uma forma um tanto violenta, e saiu em direção ao banheiro com desespero. Ajoelhou-se no vaso sanitário e começou a despejar o café da manhã que havia tomado. Ouviu passos e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

— Sasuke? o que aconteceu? —Sem resposta. — Sasuke? — Nada. Recomposto novamente, Sasuke se levantou, lavou a boca, pediu desculpas e licença, pegou seu blazer e a maleta, saindo rápido do café, deixando para trás um loiro confuso e, bem, com um probleminha para resolver.

Entrou no carro e arrancou imprudentemente para sua casa, ultrapassando sinais vermelhos. Chegando lá, saiu do carro suando, subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou no banheiro, onde ligou a banheira para encher de água fria. Enquanto esperava, pegou uma garrafa de conhaque e, então, tomou alguns copos; a respiração ainda descompassada, os olhos apavorados. A banheira encheu e, sem nem mesmo desligar a torneira, arrancou toda a roupa e entrou na água gélida, ficou completamente submerso; finalmente abriu a boca.

Gritou.

Gritou como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se com as ondas de som que saíam de sua garganta, sairiam também todas as lembranças que o vinha atormentando por esses malditos 10 anos: Aquela arma, aquele rosto, aquele líquido escarlate que manchou sua pele alva... aqueles olhos... aquela voz.

Quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar, não se deu ao luxo de respirar, não se permitiu sair. Não, queria acabar com tudo ali, queria morrer submerso no elemento mais essencial da vida. Fechou os olhos, permitindo que toda a escuridão habitada há anos em seu ser o abraçasse.

A escuridão... era tudo o que restava para si.

De repente, viu um facho de luz. Eram olhos, profundos e lascivos olhos azuis. Aquelas orbes eram como pequenos pontos de luz em meio à escuridão.

Levantou em meio a uma crise de tosse enquanto lutava para encher os pulmões de ar. _"O que foi isso? Por que os olhos desse garoto agora? "_ Lembrou lentamente de tê-lo deixado sem explicação ou conclusão nenhuma.

— QUE MERDA! — Bateu na água como uma criança. Permitiu que aquele garoto visse uma de suas crises, mesmo que inconscientemente. Isto era inadmissível. Normalmente ele se forçaria a se focar na sua respiração, evitando os relances virem a sua mente.

_"Por que baixei a guarda? POR QUÊ?!"_

Saiu do banho e se dirigiu ao armário do banheiro, onde tomou um analgésico e um remédio para dormir. Foi em direção à cama queen size macia, enquanto se secava. Deitou nu no leito adornado por lençóis negros como a noite e fitou o teto alto.

Eram apenas onze horas da manhã, não tinha mais clientes no dia e ele estava dormindo. E se pudesse, dormiria até não acordar mais.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

****Então, galera, é isso ai, início da primeira fic :D Espero que estejam gostando :)

Não tenho certeza quantos capítulos ela terá!Tenho algumas notas sobre este capítulo:  
- Com quem o Naruto tava falando e a versão dele serão ditas no segundo capitulo.  
- Sobre 'sedução de menores' é por que no japão a maioridade é 21 anos.  
Queria agradecer a minha beta ( TKitsunne ) linda e perfeita que deixou a fic linda maravilhosa, sem ela isso estaria uma desgraça.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Encontros

Eai galera bonita! Tá ai, 2° capítulo!

Bom, quero avisar algo sobre esse capítulo. Ele vai revelar um tanto sobre o Naruto, até por que, em maioria, vai ser a visão dele sobre o capítulo 1 e ... outras coisas.

É isso!

Have Fun!

**Avisos:** Conversas entre " ^ " e " ~ " significam mensagens eletrônicas.  
**Betagem:** TKitsunne

* * *

Era cedo, cedo demais para qualquer pessoa estar acordada em pleno sábado. Bom, pelo menos na mente de Naruto. Pegou o celular, que tocava irritantemente o tema do despertador, e com os olhos semicerrados observou a hora que este marcava: 6:30. Sinceramente, não sabia porque tinha que ir àquela reunião com seu pai, afinal, o que CÉUS ele tinha a ver?! afinal, não era nada além de outro processo idiota, aberto por mais um familiar estúpido, que não entende a frase "Os riscos são altos" e resolve por si só que não foram as complicações, mas sim uma maldade planejada há anos por seu pai. Pelo amor de Deus, esses caras estavam ficando cada vez mais criativos.

Deslizou para a lateral da cama e bateu duas vezes no rosto antes de levantar, deixando para trás o leito totalmente desarrumado. Dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupa, onde no meio da "bagunça organizada" que ele chamava de "roupas limpas", escolheu uma camiseta costumeira qualquer e uma boxer preta, assim como um par de meias e uma calça jeans da mesma cor. Pegou o celular e foi até a porta do banheiro do quarto para tomar uma ducha rápida para, logo depois, passar preguiçosamente gel nos fios loiros formando spikes aleatórios. Saiu do quarto dando de cara com seu pai que também acabara de sair do quarto, indo em direção às escadas de acesso ao 1° andar.

— Bom dia, velho. — Disse em meio a um bocejo.

— Já disse para parar de me chamar assim, Naruto. — O loiro mais alto o olhou com repreensão e o mais novo deu de ombros e desceu o corrimão escorregando. — E TAMBÉM PARA PARAR DE FAZER ISSO! — Ouviu a voz alterada e irritada com diversão enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha indo à cozinha e, por fim, à geladeira.

— Ninguém mandou me obrigar a levantar a esse horário, velhote. Se tivesse me deixado dormir, talvez eu fosse legal com você hoje. — Disse encarando os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus e levando o gargalo do leite aos lábios.

— Naruto... — Minato disse enquanto colocava a mão na têmpora, fechando os olhos com força, criando assim uma expressão mista de cansaço e decepção. — Não é à toa que não tem uma namorada. Tem 22 anos na cara e age como uma criança. — Tirou o leite da mão do mais novo, virou-se e, indo em direção ao balcão de copos, acrescentou: — Além de parecer com uma.

— Pai, o senhor sabe muito bem o porquê de eu não ter uma namorada. — Naruto disse num tom sério. — Ou já se esqueceu do que lhe contei há 3 anos atrás? — Um sorriso travesso brotou em seus lábios. — Ou da cena que presenciou há 3 dias atrás? — O sorriso se alastrou, levando a travessura também ao seus olhos quando observou o mais velho estremecer.

Há cerca de três anos, Naruto havia contado ao pai que era gay e este recebeu de forma compreensiva a opção sexual de seu filho, esperando, em vão, que fosse apenas uma fase de descobertas e que, futuramente, teria a chance de ver netinhos correndo pela casa. Bem, essa ilusão tola se desfez quando, três dias atrás, chegou em casa e, entrando sem bater no quarto do mais novo, viu uma cena traumatizante: Naruto " cavalgando " seu melhor amigo de infância, Gaara, enquanto beijava este lascivamente. Minato tinha certeza que aquela cena assombraria sua mente até o seu último suspiro.

— Pai, falando nisso, o Gaara virá aqui em casa hoje. Vamos ver um filme de terror, no último volume, no meu quarto, e ele vai dormir aqui. Só comentando. — disse segurando o riso, ainda fitando as costas do pai que ficava mais tensa a cada sentença. A situação era divertida e extremamente embaraçosa ao mesmo tempo, porém, irritar o seu velho era o objetivo do dia. Sentiu o bolso vibrar, olhou o visor, " _falando no diabo..."_. Gaara havia acabado de lhe mandar uma mensagem matutina, aproveitando-se de uma das raras vezes que Naruto estava acordado neste horário. Correu ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, e logo em seguida saiu em direção à porta lateral que dava acesso à garagem. Sentou no banco do passageiro e começou a digitar com habilidade, à medida que seu pai dava a partida no carro.

^ Bom dia, Naruto. Tudo certo pra hoje à noite? ^  
~ Bom dia Gaa, acho que sim. Acabei de falar com meu pai, HAHAHA, foi engraçado. Hein, traga pipoca, não sei se poderei passar no mercado antes de voltar pra casa. ~  
^ Meu Deus, nem me lembre daquele pequeno incidente. ^

Naruto mordeu os lábios para conter um sorriso

^ Ok, pode deixar comigo. Falando nisso, o que exatamente você vai fazer hoje? ^  
~ Vou com o meu pai encontrar o advogado dele, pra saber a respeito desse novo processo estúpido. Provavelmente o cara será mais um velho nojento. ~  
^ E por que você tem que ir junto? ^

Naruto desviou os olhos da tela e direcionou ao motorista do veículo.

— Pai, por que eu tenho que ir nessa coisa mesmo? — perguntou, desviando novamente os olhos para a tela enquanto esperava a resposta.

— Porque eu talvez precise sair mais cedo, portanto, você terá que pegar os detalhes para mim. — Minato disse com indiferença.

— Haaam, okay então. — O mais novo balbuciou enquanto se concentrava em escrever o motivo da sua ida.

^ Hmm, faz sentido. ^

Após o curto percurso, Naruto sentiu o carro encostar atrás de um, nada mais, nada menos, Lambourghine Veneno. Quase babou quando saiu do carro. Seja lá quem for o dono disso, era um riquinho excêntrico e com um puta bom gosto.

~ Gaaaa, não me abandone! se eu me obrigar a ouvir essa reunião, eu vou acabar dormindo! ~  
^ Ok. ^

— Naruto, sério, eu sei que você e o Gaara-kun estão saindo, mas... — Minato começou a dizer enquanto seguia para a porta de um café de luxo, mas foi interrompido por um tom birrento.

— Paaai, pela miléssima vez! eu não estou saindo com o Gaa, é só se-. — Interrompeu a conclusão da frase para olhar em volta, e, baixando um pouco o tom, olhou nos olhos do pai, proferindo, em seguida, a palavra com discrição. — Sexo.

— Tá, que seja. — Minato desviou o olhar e entrou no café sentindo o rosto queimar. Kushina, que queria tanto ver o filho casado, provavelmente estava se remexendo no túmulo agora. — Enfim, seja lá o que for esse relacionamento, por favor, não me provoque. Não vou estar em casa hoje à noite, é meu período de plantão, mas isso não quer dizer que você pode fazer tudo o que bem entender e, muito menos, onde bem entender. Ou seja, se você ousar manchar o meu leito e de sua falecida mãe, eu juro por tudo o que há de mais sagrado que eu te capo. Fui bem entendido? — Minato disse olhando o filho por cima do ombro antes de parar e comunicar ao garçom que estava ali para ver o Dr. Uchiha.

— Entendido, capitão. — Naruto disse num tom divertido, permitindo que um sorriso largo esbanjasse seu semblante, não por ter a noite livre de limites com o pai fora de casa, e sim por ver que, mesmo 30 minutos depois de ter comentado que Gaara passaria a noite em casa, seu pai ainda estava matutando sobre a ideia. Como era divertido provocá-lo.

Subiu o lance de escadas e adentrou um cômodo que, para ser sincero, nem se lembrava direito como era. Toda a sua atenção foi voltada para o deus da beleza que viu quando entrou na sala: Um homem alto, de terno de risca-de-giz em tom rubro, assim como sua gravata, fazendo um belo contraste com a camisa clara. A pele branca como a neve, que combinava de uma maneira absurdamente perfeita com os cabelos e olhos negros, estes últimos que passavam uma sensação de frieza e dominância. Naruto sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

— ... Naruto Uzumaki. — Ouviu confuso seu pai pronunciar seu nome e sentiu seu corpo gelar quando aqueles olhos sexys pousaram nos seus. Okay, nunca ficou tão feliz com o fato de seu pai ser um cardiologista porque, céus, estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

Acenou com a cabeça, enquanto esforçava-se ao máximo para não se permitir ficar parado com a boca semiaberta e o rosto surpreso. Ouviu o homem se apresentar com Sasuke Uchiha. Pelo amor de Deus, até o nome desse cara era sensual. Sentou na cadeira e pediu um chocolate quente; sem demora, tirou o celular do bolso.

~ Gaara, retiro o que disse. Não tem como eu ficar entediado hoje. ~  
^ Algum motivo especial? ^  
~ Imagine o cara mais sexy que você já viu na sua vida. ~  
^ Ok, você. E agora? ^

Naruto sentiu um sorriso brincar com os seus lábios.

~ Não, 'ttebayo! tô falando sério! pega esse cara e multiplica por 442304823. O dobro do resultado não dá um quarto da sensualidade que emana desse advogado. Outro item para a lista "Coisas que me atraem em homens": Ternos. Ternos de risca-de-giz vermelha. ~  
^ Eu também estava falando sério. Enfim, isso é impossível, ninguém pode ser tão perfeito. ^  
~ Cara, 'cê não tá entendendo. Ele é QUENTE +QD+. TIPO WOW. ~  
^ Quente mais que demais é o que eu vou fazer com você hoje à noite se não parar de falar desse cara ^

Naruto conteve um sorriso e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

~ Pff...enfim. Vamos tomar um chocolate quente aqui um dia, tá uma delícia e... AIMEUDEUS, NOSSOS OLHOS SE ENCONTRARAM /Morrendo ~  
^ Sim, vamos, e PÁRA DE FALAR DESSE CARA! ^  
~ Gaa, eu prestei pra enfermagem porque eu queria ajudar as pessoas, mas... ~

Naruto posicionou o celular estrategicamente, verificando se o flash estava desligado, e tirou a foto de modo que o Uchiha não percebesse. Santo Deus. Essa foto alimentaria noites e noites de solidão e volúpia. Enviou a foto para o amigo.

~ Se eu soubesse que existissem advogados sexys assim na faculdade, eu com certeza ''faria direito'', haha :9 ~

Naruto esperou um minuto até que o ruivo respondesse.

^ Me acho mais sexy que esse cara. Só comentando e tal. ^  
~ Gaa, você é sexy e tem o corpo mais bonito que eu vi até agora, mas não tem essa aura 'i'm sexy and i know it' que esse cara exala. ~

Esperou mais um minuto. Deus, por que tanta demora? sentiu o celular vibrar.

^ -Gaara te enviou uma imagem.- ^

Clicou e sentiu o rosto corar, à medida que sentia um sorriso nada angelical brotar em seus lábios. Na imagem, um homem de cabelos vermelhos com a pele alva e olhos verdes-água, seminu, apenas com uma cueca boxer cinza escura, permitindo Naruto ver o abdômen definido, assim como o peitoral e o braço. O braço que estava livre (o qual não fora utilizado para tirar a foto) guiava a mão à virilha do ruivo, onde era possível ver a ponta dos dedos começando a invadir a boxer. Os olhos semicerrados e cansados de alguém que não dormira bem à noite sustentavam um olhar sexy em direção à câmera, logo acima destes podia-se ver a já conhecida tatuagem do kanji de amor. Mas o que realmente completava o olhar de luxúria era a língua que se projetava para fora, permitindo ver o brilho tímido do pírcingue que esta continha, lambendo os lábios pálidos. Naruto salvou a foto. Mais material para as noites solitárias, pensou. Deletou a mensagem por precaução e respondeu:

~ Wow. ~  
^ :9 ^  
~ Tá, chega de falar de corpos sexys. Que eu me lembre, estou no meio de uma reunião e não posso me permitir 'saborear' essa foto. Espero que esteja em total disposição para me saciar esta noite, Sr. Gaara. ~  
^ Mais que total, Sr. Naruto. ^  
~ ;B (6' . . . mas, agora, sobre o filme [...] ~

Naruto começou uma conversa mais "normal" com Gaara para evitar, erm, "problemas físicos".

Ao passo que esperava a resposta do amigo, deixou o celular de lado e desviou o olhar para seu pai. Bom, ou para onde ele provavelmente estaria.

— Ei! — exclamou confuso. — Cadê o meu pai? — indagou virando o rosto freneticamente a sua volta, antes de pousar os olhos azuis nos orbes negros que o fitavam. Desviou o olhar sentindo a pele queimar. " P_elo amor de __**DEUS**__! Por que __**tão sexy?!**_ "

— Ele foi para o hospital e me pediu para lhe dar os detalhes desta e das próximas reuniões. — Sasuke falou enquanto olhava diretamente para o rosto de Naruto. Este não precisava nem ver para sentir o peso daquele olhar sobre si.

— Okay, Uchiha, agora será que poderia parar de me encarar? isso 'tá estranho, 'tteba. — Disse tentando controlar ao máximo os batimentos cardíacos, e logo após começou a se virar na cadeira para evitar a fitação direta com o peso de todo aquele olhar intenso direcionado para si, observando o Uchiha apenas com a lateral dos olhos. Naruto era homem, oras! E homens têm limites muito tênues.

— Tudo bem. — Naruto quase suspirou de alívio... e decepção com o fato do outro tirar os olhos de si. — Poderia me dizer a sua idade e seu grau facultativo? — Ok, que merda era essa? Naruto não precisava ser o expert de assuntos jurídicos para saber que, com certeza, essa pergunta não tinha nexo nenhum com o assunto.

— E o que isso tem a ver com as informações? — Perguntou, por fim, olhando confuso o mais velho. Confusão esta que deixou seu corpo assim que sentiu os olhos negros pousarem sobre os seus novamente, tortura seria mais fácil de lidar do que isto. Desviou os olhos novamente. " D_roga! to agindo que nem uma garotinha de 15 anos virgem."_' Rendido, pois algo lhe dizia que o outro não tinha a mínima intenção de respondê-lo, vocalizou irritado a resposta:

— Tá, tá! eu tenho 22 anos e estou no terceiro ano de enfermagem. Tá bom assim, 'ttebayo? — Virou o rosto com o semblante fechado, resmungando algo inaudível, esperando alguma reação. Nada. Resolveu olhar o mais velho para saber se o gato havia comido a língua dele e o viu com uma discreta expressão de surpresa estampada na cara. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

— O que foi? — Nada. — Sr. Uchiha? — Nada de novo. Começando a se irritar, o loiro se aproximou e estalou os dedos diante do rosto do moreno. Finalmente uma reação.

O mais velho se recompôs na cadeira e pronunciou um som que pareceu automático, algo como " Hn ". E por acaso isto era lá resposta que se fale?

— Okay, sr... Posso chamá-lo de Naruto? — Sentiu o olhar penetrante novamente, mas dessa vez estava preparado. Pegou o celular e utilizou deste como desculpa para não o encarar. Acenou com a cabeça e começou a tatear a tela do telefone

~ Eu. Ele. Sozinhos na sala. Como proceder? ~  
^ O que?! ^  
~ Estamos sozinhos, cara. Me diz, como proceder?! ~  
^ POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO SOZINHOS?! ^

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, sentiu o celular ser tomado de suas mãos, junto com o seu fôlego, seu espírito, seu sangue, sua vida. Qualquer pessoa poderia ler aquilo... na verdade, ninguém poderia ler aquilo, mas SASUKE NÃO PODIA DE FORMA ALGUMA. Desesperado, Naruto se jogou em cima do mais velho, lutando freneticamente e inutilmente contra o moreno, "_nota mental: ele é forte. ", _que lia com agilidade as mensagens.

— ME DEVOLVE! ME. DEVOLVE. AGORA. ESSE. CELULAR. TEEMEEEE. ME DE... devol... — Naruto sentiu a voz falhar quando viu de relance o que Sasuke estava observando no momento: A foto. A foto que ele tirou durante a reunião.

"_Eu sou jovem demais para morrer_!"

Obrigando-se a encarar o mais velho, Naruto se surpreendeu ao ver uma expressão totalmente contrária ao que ele esperava: Ao invés de um olhar repulsivo, Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar travesso. Sinceramente, o loiro não tinha ideia se isto era bom ou ruim.

— Sexy, é?! — Sasuke disse enquanto se levantava e aproximava-se de Naruto, que recuava amedrontado e envergonhado, olhando em volta do recinto, tentando escapar para algum canto. _"A porta!"_, pensou consigo assim que a mesma entrou em seu campo de visão. Seguiu rapidamente em rumo ao o trinco da porta tocar seu braço, porém, antes que pudesse abrir e escapar por ela, foi prensado contra o canto da parede, sentindo a testa do moreno encostar na sua e a proximidade perigosa. "_Na verdade, a morte está se tornando uma opção aceitável_." Não pôde evitar de pensar antes de abaixar a cabeça e se pronunciar:

— Por favor, me desculpa. Dá meu celular, sério, prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver. — sentiu raiva por perceber como a sua voz tremia. O rapaz acariciou sua orelha para então aproximar os lábios do ouvido do loiro e sensualmente sussurrar:— E quem disse que eu não quero mais te ver?

O que?

Naruto sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo se contrair em confusão e excitação, entretanto, antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu seu lóbulo ser violentado pelos dentes do mais velho. Sentiu a mão forte e fria descer e invadir sua camiseta, traçando um caminho até seu mamilo para então acariciá-lo.

Finalmente entendendo a situação, cedeu lentamente às carícias até sentir o calor estranho e costumeiro no baixo ventre, impressionando-se por estar naquele estado apenas com simples carícias.

Naruto sentiu seu lóbulo ser libertado e a mão livre do outro puxar seu rosto para cima, além de uma proximidade incomum em seu rosto, que forçava-o a abrir os olhos e encarar os negros sérios e sensuais, para então ser surpreendido. Recebeu uma série de beijos antes de sentir a língua fria pedir passagem, pedido este que foi atendido imediatamente.

Sentiu o gosto de café que predominava na boca do outro enquanto permitia que suas línguas se enrolassem em sincronia. "_Droga! Ele beija bem. Demais."._ Sentiu a mão que segurava seu queixo descer dolorosamente lenta até sua virilha e agarrar com firmeza seu órgão.

"S_anto Cristo! se continuar assim não vou aguentar muito tempo._"

— Ah... — Naruto ouviu os gemidos começarem a escapar de seus lábios em meio ao beijo. — Ah...Ah... Sas-Sas-suke.

De repente, tudo parou. Por um segundo, Naruto pensou ter falado o nome errado ou algo do tipo, porém, assim que abriu os olhos, viu uma reação muito complexa para um mero erro de pronúncia.

— Sasuke? você está bem? — Sentiu as orbes negras aterrorizadas pousarem nos seus; logo em seguida, o dono destes o empurrou brutalmente e correu em direção ao banheiro.

_" O que diabos está acontecendo_?! "

Seguiu o moreno até o banheiro e o encontrou ajoelhado no vaso sanitário, regurgitando todo o conteúdo do café da manhã. — Sasuke? o que aconteceu? — Sem resposta. — Sasuke? — Nada.

Então rapidamente o mais velho se levantou, indo em direção à pia, onde lavou a boca. Após tê-lo feito, virou para o loiro e disse num sussurro quase inaudível:

— Desculpe. Com licença. — Em seguida, restirou-se apressado do aposento.

— ... — Naruto o seguiu, mas logo depois ficou apenas ficou parado, perplexo, olhando o mais velho, antes de descer as escadas para deixar o estabelecimento, jogar uma nota de 50 reais em cima da mesa, sem pegar o troco.

— O que DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! — Olhou para baixo e correu para o banheiro. Ficar parado em cima de um lance de escadas, com uma camiseta laranja, pele bronzeada, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, falando alto no meio de um café chique, cheio de pessoas alvas e cabelos escuros, não era a melhor ideia para disfarçar a ereção pulsante.

Naruto nem precisou resolver o problema. O simples fato de estar imerso em pensamentos o poupou de ter que precisar tomar uma atitude física. Ficou pensando em milhares de possibilidades: — Será que eu tô fedendo? Não, essa roupa é limpa e eu tomei banho há algumas horas atrás, 'ttebayo... então, será que eu gemo de forma estranha? Ai meu Jesus! nunca mais vou gemer na minha vida! não, parece que tem a ver com meu gemido mas não exatam-.. MEU CELULAR! — Naruto correu até a sala e encontrou o objeto caído no chão com a bateria para fora.

Remontou o celular e, assim que ligou, observou 5 mensagens de Gaara e 3 chamadas perdidas do mesmo.

^ Naruto, não faça nada precipitado. ^  
^ Naruto, cadê você? por que não está me respondendo? ^  
^ RESPONDE FDP ^  
^ Não me diga que você atacou o advogadozinho? ^  
^ Me atenda. agora. ^

Sentiu o celular vibrar novamente e atendeu ao telefonema enquanto saia do café, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

— Por que DIABOS você não me atendeu? — ouviu a voz irritada de Gaara. Ele não era muito de demonstrar emoções, então, com certeza, ele estava REALMENTE com raiva.

— Gaa, calma. Aconteceu a coisa mais aleatória do mundo. — Naruto então resumiu o acontecimento, dando ênfase às habilidades da língua do outro, o fato de quase ter gozado só com um beijo e a expressão do moreno na hora em que gemeu seu nome.

— Hm. — Apesar de ter explicado, parecia que Gaara estava mais irritado do que antes. Qual o problema desse garoto? vai entender.

— Foi esse então o motivo de não me atender.

— É. Enfim, Gaara, vou pra casa tirar um cochilo e tomar um banho frio, não exatamente nessa ordem, 'tteba. Pode chegar lá a hora que quiser, meu pai tá de plantão hoje à noite. — A última frase foi dita com um tom quase imperceptível de luxúria. Com certeza Naruto precisava de uma ótima noite ou seria o dia mais sexualmente frustante da sua vida. Esse negocio de "chove e não molha, mas tá tudo certo" definitivamente não era com ele. — Vejo você à noite.

— Tá, até logo. — Gaara disse num tom distraído antes de desligar. " _Não esperava essa reação. "_ Naruto pensou insatisfeito com a falta de interesse do outro no fato de estarem sozinhos à noite.

Chegou em casa, comeu um Cup Noodles - uma de suas refeições preferidas, diga-se de passagem, pois lembrava-o de seu amado ramen -, tomou um banho frio e deitou na cama, deixando que o cansaço pesasse sob as suas pálpebras, entregando-se ao sono que não demorou a vir.  
_

Ouviu a campainha tocar, o que fez com que se perguntasse mentalmente se Gaara não o havia entendido quando disse " Vejo você à noite. ", pois não parecia que fazia muito tempo desde que deitara pra dormir. Abrindo os olhos e, olhando para o relógio sob a escrivaninha, observou que já se tratava de nada mais, nada menos do que 7:30 da noite: havia dormido 7 horas sem nem perceber. A campainha tocava insistentemente.

Irritado com o barulho que soava nervoso, e consequentemente mais irritante aos seus ouvidos, levantou-se sonolento e seguiu rumo à porta.

— Tô indo, tô indo. CALMA GAARA, JÁ DISSE QUE TÔ INDO 'TTEBAYO!' — Gritou irritado enquanto abria a porta e via a cabeça ruiva avançar em sua direção, roubando um estalinho.

— Boa noite, raio de sol. — Gaara disse com uma expressão indiferente, desviando de um soco do mais baixo e adentrando a casa. Naruto observou as costas do ruivo, que estavam vestidas com uma camiseta cor de areia, calças pretas e um All-Star Converse tradicional. Gaara deixou algumas sacolas no balcão da cozinha.

— Ei! você comprou o que eu pedi? — o loiro hiperativo disse espiando o conteúdo das sacolas.

— Pipoca de manteiga, 2 garrafas de água, uma lata de coca, uma barra de chocolate ao leite... — O mais alto respondeu, gesticulando para algumas sacolas. Então, deu atenção especial a uma delas: — e esse é cortesia. — Naruto foi fuçar o conteúdo da sacola. Como já era esperado: uma caixa de camisinhas e gel lubrificante.

— Hmmm... — Os orbes azuis que olhavam para o conteúdo se viraram em direção aos verdes-água. — Veio preparado, é?! — Um sorriso travesso cruzou os lábios do mais novo enquanto o outro se posicionava atrás deste, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Claro. — Disse num tom meio irritado. — Tenho que ter certeza que vou te satisfazer mais que o "miss sensualidade". — A última parte foi dita em um tom zombeteiro, o que permitiu um riso divertido escapar dos lábios de Naruto à medida que se desvencilhava do abraço. —Tá! tá! mas antes — falou levando a pipoca ao microondas. — O filme.

Depois da pipoca pronta, os dois sentaram-se na cama de Naruto para assistirem ao filme " O Iluminado ". Gaara não prestava atenção no filme, pois observava as expressões do mais novo.

Qualquer pessoa de fora podia ver claramente que o ruivo nutria sentimentos pelo loiro de pele bronzeada. Isto é, qualquer pessoa, exceto Naruto. Para este, os dois estavam em acordo total de que aquela relação não passaria de sexo e que, se um deles encontrasse alguém para amar, o outro iria compreender, claro, desde que esse alguém não fosse um dos dois.

Gaara estava bem com isso. Já estava acostumado com as paixonites repentinas do mais novo, mas sabia que ele nunca havia ido para a cama com nenhuma dessas pessoas, só com ele, e saber disto era o bastante, até esse tal Uchiha Sasuke aparecer.

Olhou irritado para o lóbulo da orelha do Naruto, pois percebeu que nele havia uma pequena marca avermelhada, provando que os fatos narradados pelo mais novo eram realmente verdade. Os olhos azuis viraram para encarar os verdes.

— Não está gostanto do filme? podemos ver outro. — O loiro perguntou, incomodado com o olhar intenso que o outro mandava para ele.

— Não, tá tudo bem. — Gaara disse desviando o olhar para a tela e fitando as cenas sem nenhum interesse.

Passou o braço pelas costas do mais novo, levando este a deitar no seu colo. Aproveitando-se da oportunidade, começou a acariciar a lateral do corpo de Naruto, sabendo que aquele era um ponto sensível, indo das costelas até à coxa. Subiu a mão até o pescoço; esta tateou timidamente entre o ombro e a base da orelha do mais novo, tocando a área de leve. Naruto parecia não estar entendendo as carícias de Gaara, nada fora do normal. Então querendo pôr um fim naquela tentativa inútil de chamar a atenção do loiro, desceu a mão até o cós da parte de trás da calça do mais novo, invadindo-a timidamente enquanto descia a cabeça até beijar com leveza o ombro do loiro. Naruto estremeceu e desviou os olhos da tela, adotando uma cara de falsa inocência e observando o rosto do ruivo.

— O que está fazendo, Gaa-chan? — Indagou num tom infantil.

— Queria brincar com você, Naru-kun. — Gaara manteve sua fachada de indiferença à medida que via o outro se levantar e sentar em frente a si com as pernas cruzadas

— Brincar? Que tipo de brincadeira? — Naruto então sorriu, ainda mantendo seu ato infantil.

O ruivo apenas sorriu travesso, coisa que só fazia em frente à Naruto: Sorrir.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, levou as mãos em direção ao joelho do mais novo, subindo-as até chegar à camiseta, invadindo-a e deslizando as mãos pelo corpo definido, claramente com o objetivo de tirá-la, ação esta que logo foi cumprida com sucesso, já que Naruto subiu os braços, facilitando o serviço. O ruivo parou por um momento, observando o corpo bronzeado e a tatuagem em forma de selo em volta do umbigo do mais novo. Passou as mãos, que subiam juntamente com os olhos do abdômen ao pescoço do mais novo, e em seguida, levou o rosto até a clavícula deste, depositando beijos leves que subiram até o queixo, para então encontrar a boca do loiro.

Diferente do beijo que Sasuke havia lhe dado, o beijo de Gaara foi calmo e intenso. Sentiu as mãos que estavam em seu pescoço irem em direções contrárias: uma até os seus cabelos, e a outra até a sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto do ruivo, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

As línguas dançavam uma musica lenta e sensual enquanto Naruto tateou a camiseta do mais velho, puxando-a até a cabela deste, forçando-os a apartar o beijo. Aproveitando o momento, os dois se livraram do resto das roupas e Gaara pegou a caixa e o recipiente, que deixou ao lado deles, dirigindo-se, então, ao mais novo, deitando-o de costas na cama e, depois de um selinho, descendo em meio a pequenos beijos até os mamilos. Lambeu e sugou gentilmente o botão rosado ao mesmo tempo em que agia com a mão no outro. Não demorou muito e continuou seu trajeto até o lugar onde pretendia chegar. Naruto conteve um gemido quando sentiu os lábios rosados e macios subirem da base à ponta de sua masculinidade, onde uma língua quente lambeu o pequeno orifício antes de abocanhá-lo e começar um movimento dolorosamente lento e profundo, o pírcingue e roçando maliciosamente no pedaço de carne. Gaara saboreou o órgão do mais novo enquanto tateava até o recipiente com o lubrificante.

Gaara continuou mantendo o ritmo lento e intenso, que estava proporcionando a Naruto um prazer estranho, doloroso, mas maravilhoso. O loiro sentiu a consistência gélida, juntamente com dois dígitos alvos, ultrapassarem seu orifício sem muita resistência, mantendo o mesmo ritmo lento. Gaara precisou de algumas tentativas até encontrar o ponto que procurava, recebendo um gemido misto de prazer e irritação.

— Ah... Gaara.. pare de me tor-hun-turar... mais.. rápido — Naruto disse em meio aos gemidos.

— Naruto, hoje as coisas vão ser um pouquinho diferentes. — Gaara começou à medida que tirava os dedos do interior do menor e libertava seu membro, recebendo murmúrios de protestos em troca.

— Hoje vai ser do meu jeito. — Ao terminar da frase, começou a colocar lentamente o membro rijo na entrada quente e estreita do mais novo. Havia visto as camisinhas, mas sabia que não havia a real necessidade destas, afinal, fora ele o primeiro e o único do jovem abaixo de si, além de que resolveu que queria ser também o primeiro a possuir o loiro totalmente, sem nenhum tipo de restrição, por isto, desta vez, não iria utilizá-las.

Quando havia colocado todo o comprimento dentro de si, Naruto logo começou a mexer os quadris sozinho. Estranhamente, diferente das outras vezes, não sentia um pingo sequer de dor e estava a ponto de chegar no êxtase apenas com esse ato. Sentindo a permissão dada corporalmente por Naruto, Gaara começou um movimento de vai e vem lento, mas profundo, acertando certeiramente a próstata do outro consecutivamente.

— Gaa.. ah... ah.. mais... rápido... mais-Ah... forte — Gaara queria manter o ritmo torturante, porém, o pedido suplicado somado ao seu próprio apelo pessoal o levou a estocar com mais força e mais fundo, enquanto levava uma mão à cintura do menor e a outra ao sexo deste, impondo-o o mesmo ritmo que mantinha as estocadas.

Viu o corpo bronzeado começar a estremecer e os gemidos ficarem mais altos e falhos, mostrando que estava perto do seu limite. Aumentou o ritmo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o mais novo chegar ao ápice e manchar o próprio abdômen com a substância esbranquiçada, visão esta que o levou também ao seu ápice dentro do loiro, preenchendo-o com sua semente.

Deitou no corpo suado e ofegante, esperando alguns segundos antes de se retirar do corpo do mais novo. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, o que preocupou o ruivo, já que normalmente o parceiro começava a tagarelar. Subiu o rosto até o de Naruto e selou seus lábios, mas antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, o outro o empurrou com carinho e se levantou.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Naruto disse pegando a boxer azul-marinho do chão.

— Eu vou com você. — O ruivo respondeu, sentando-se na cama.

— Não, Gaa...— Naruto virou-se para encará-lo. Olhos azuis e confusos encontrando os orbes verdes aparentemente sem emoção. — Desculpa, preciso pensar. — Após, seguiu até a porta do banheiro, trancando-se nele.

— Droga... — O mais velho sussurrou para si mesmo, sabendo que não fora capaz de afirmar nem ao corpo, nem à mente do mais novo que não precisava gastar neurônios com o moreno da foto. Normalmente, uma boa transa era o suficiente para derreter qualquer paixonite da cabeça de Naruto.

— Por quê? — Foi tudo o que disse a si mesmo antes de sentar na lateral da cama e apoiar o rosto nas mãos, pensativo.

Naruto não iria mentir dizendo que não sentiu prazer ou que não fora bom, afinal podia afirmar que essa foi a melhor transa que já teve. Mas o que o intrigava era que, quanto estava a ponto de sofrer mais uma lavagem cerebral-sexual de Gaara, orbes negros vieram a sua mente, obrigando-o a apertar os lábios para não gemer o nome do Uchiha em meio ao seu ápice. Naruto não entendia porque ele era diferente dos demais, ou o porquê de ele ter invadido a sua mente durante o sexo, muito menos porque o moreno se afastou daquele jeito. Naruto queria entender tanta coisa.

Saiu do banho, escovou os dentes e deu passagem para Gaara, que entrou no chuveiro em silêncio. Vestiu uma boxer qualquer, trocou o lençol e deitou na cama, perdido em seus devaneios, não demorando muito para dormir.

Gaara, assim que saiu do banheiro apenas de cueca, viu o loiro deitado na cama e se aproximou. Agachou-se e levou a mão às madeixas cor de ouro, acariciando-as em seguida.

— Hum.. Sasuke... — O loiro sussurrou, inconsciente. A mão, que até então lhe proporcionava o carinho, paralisou; um brilho quase imperceptível de surpresa cruzou os enigmáticos olhos verdes. Gaara sentou frustado no chão, apoiando as costas contra a cama.

— Por quê? — Sussurrou chateado, virando o pescoço para olhar tristemente o belo rosto sereno.

Levantou-se, resolvendo deitar-se de frente para o rosto adormecido de Naruto, encarando-o por um momento, como se fosse encontrar ali as respostas para as suas perguntas. Frustrando-se por não conseguir encontrar absolutamente nada, fechou os olhos frustado, questionando-se mais uma vez: — Por quê?

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Yeeeey LEMON Gaa semezão da safadeza! ahahaha Capítulo grande _ (Em relação ao 1°)  
Bom é isso... Deixa eu ver se tenho notas sobre esse capítulo. AH!

Sobre o comentário "[...]Ele é QUENTE +QD+. TIPO WOW." é por que estou na vibe~ de ouvir "Hot like Wow" da Nadia Oh xD

O capítulo se focou um pouco nos sentimento do Gaa-kun~ por que VAI ser importante isso ai no futuro. Sério.

Obrigada por todos os comentários, pelas pessoas que estão seguindo e as que favoritaram e a minha Beta LINDA!

Isso ai ! CYA GUYS!


	3. Capítulo 3 - Julho

Eai gente bonita? como estão vocês? se estiverem bem, se divirtam. Se não estiverem bem, espero que fiquem felizes com a fic!  
Have Fun!

**Betagem**: TKitsunne

* * *

Abriu os enigmáticos olhos negros, tão negros quanto a escuridão em que se encontrava naquele quarto, onde permaneceu parado por algum tempo, fitando em silêncio o teto alto. Piscou duas vezes, para então sentar-se na lateral da cama, esfregar os olhos e observar com dificuldade o cômodo escuro. Sua visão, primeiramente, focou-se no chão de laminados de madeira escura. Em cima deste - continuando com a sua linha de visão - encontravam-se duas portas praticamente juntas: Uma levava ao grande closet; outra ao banheiro branco com detalhes em prata.

Levantou-se para seguir em direção ao segundo cômodo, onde lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e, então, encarou-se no espelho; constatou que seu rosto estava amassado e o cabelo desarrumado, consequência por ter dormido com ele molhado e sem nem ao menos pentear. De repente, sentiu uma pontada chata de dor de cabeça queimando e fechou os olhos, permitindo que uma mão apoiasse o corpo na pia, enquanto a outra fosse até a cabeça, apertando os fios negros com força. Já estava acostumado a tais dores repentinas, afinal, tratavam-se dos efeitos colaterais resultantes dos fortes remédios que tomava para dormir.

Tornando a abrir novamente os olhos, desviou os mesmos ao relógio de ponteiros que se encontrava sob a pia e checou a hora: Meia-noite e quinze. Concluiu que havia dormido mais de 12 horas e devia isto ao forte sonífero que escolheu dessa vez.

Resolveu tomar mais um banho, pois não conseguia imaginar um jeito de arrumar o cabelo sem lavá-lo antes, portanto, andou preguiçosamente até o chuveiro e, aproveitando o fato de ainda estar nu, apenas adentrou, deixando a água morna escorrer por seu rosto, seus ombros, seu abdômen, até chegar aos seus pés. Terminado o banho, secou o corpo e os cabelos e se dirigiu ao closet. Escolheu um jeans preto, uma boxer vermelha, assim como a camisa esportiva fina e um par de sapatos da mesma cor do jeans. Arrumou o cabelo, passou perfume, pegou a carteira, dinheiro e o maço de cigarros, seguindo à garagem, onde escolheu o Audi A5 preto fosco e saiu na estrada, rumo ao Pub "DarkSouls", uma réplica quase perfeita de "The Salisbury" em Londres.

Parou o carro em frente ao estabelecimento e, logo depois, entrou, observando o movimento do local. O pub exalava uma aura vitoriana, que sincronizava com as grandes janelas e os luxuosos lustres, tornando a iluminação do local impecável junto à música ambiente. O lugar era marcado por vários balcões, porém, Sasuke dirigiu-se a um local mais privado: a área dos fumantes. Sentou na banqueta e apoiou o braço no balcão.

— Uma dose de uísque com gelo. — Disse ao garçom com o costumeiro tom indiferente enquanto pegou o maço de Marlboro do bolso; tirou um cigarro, acendendo-o com deleite.

À medida que bebia o uísque e fumava envolto em pensamentos, uma voz conhecida o tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo com que desviasse o olhar para confirmar suas suspeitas.

— Sasuke? — Um homem alto, com o rosto parcialmente tampado, cabelos grisalhos, e o olho esquerdo marcado por uma cicatriz indagou, encarando-o com o olhar cansado e curioso. — Há quanto tempo não te vejo, ainda mais por aqui.

— Kakashi. — Disse com um leve tom de desprezo, voltando o olhar ao copo a sua frente. — O que você quer?

— É assim que você trata um velho conhecido? — Kakashi disse forçando estar chateado enquanto se sentava ao lado do mais novo e pedia também uma dose da mesma bebida.

— Hn.

— Comunicativo como sempre. — Zombou. — Como andam os negócios? Muitos casos?

— Satisfatórios. — Sasuke não estava a fim de papo, não nesse momento, ainda mais com ele.

— Hm... — Kakashi sussurrou quase inaudível, percebendo que o moreno ao seu lado não tinha intenção alguma de iniciar um diálogo. Até então, nenhuma novidade.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas escutando a música de fundo do bar de luxo. Sasuke tomava sua quarta dose e fumava seu segundo cigarro quando Kakashi resolveu dar um passo arriscado: — E como você está?

— Bem. — O moreno respondeu rápido.

— Não, como você _realmente_ está? Você não vem aqui à toa, Sasuke. — O albino olhou em direção ao mais novo, examinando com os olhos ágeis a tensão quase imperceptível percorrendo o corpo do rapaz. Os anos de convivência permitiram ao mais velho perceber as sutis mudanças corporais do moreno, que normalmente passariam despercebidas se não o conhecesse tão bem.

— Kakashi... — Disse num tom sério, olhando, pela primeira vez na noite, nos olhos do mais velho. — Não é um bom momento para as suas jogadas psicológicas.

— Não são jogadas psicológicas. Eu realmente quero saber como você está. — Disse no mesmo tom sério, correspondendo o olhar. Logo em seguida, prosseguiu: — Desde aquele dia, há 10 anos, você nunca mais foi o mes-— Começou a falar, porém, foi interrompido pelo moreno, que se levantou abruptamente.

— Eu já disse que estou bem. — Disse num tom claro de raiva. — Adeus Kakashi, Passar bem. — Completou enquanto apagava o cigarro já na metade e retirava-se a passos largos.

Kakashi observou preocupado e melancólico as costas tensas do mais novo que se distanciava. Lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia: 10 de julho. Em menos de uma semana, completar-se-iam 10 anos desde que olhos grandes e apavorados de um adolescente encontraram os seus, quando foi deixar o lixo no beco ao lado do bar. Mal reconheceu o menino sorridente ao ver o semblante sem vida. Ainda lembrava perfeitamente do cheiro ocre e do tom escarlate que manchava a tez pálida do adolescente a sua frente, e de como o acolheu. Como teve que esperar semanas para ouvir um som ser proferido dos lábios finos e róseos. Nunca soube o que aconteceu, assim como não se permitiu perguntar. Sabia que se um dia ele quisesse lhe contar, assim o faria. Kakashi podia desconfiar que suas suposições estivessem perto do que aconteceu, porém, sequer podia imaginar que nem se comparavam com as reais cenas vistas por aqueles olhos negros.  
_

Sasuke andou para fora da área de fumantes e caçou com os olhos alguma mulher qualquer. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente sozinho aquela noite, não com a cabeça do jeito que estava.

Observou de longe uma moça bonita, com os cabelos longos e loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma franja descendo pelo rosto, tapando um dos olhos azuis. Sua vítima, pensou consigo. Flertaram alguns minutos, pagou-lhe uma bebida e pronto, já estavam no carro seguindo para algum motel próximo. Sasuke nunca levou uma mulher para sua casa, e não levaria tão cedo. Aquele lugar era o seu santuário, seu local de paz e não pretendia macular o recinto com meras diversões noturnas, ao menos que tivesse alguém que realmente valesse a pena, coisa que, até então, não havia encontrado.

Encontrou um motel chique e, assim que estacionou, foi em direção à recepção deste, sendo seguido pela mulher. Pegou as chaves de uma suíte e se dirigiu ao elevador. Assim que ele e a loira estavam dentro, apertou para o 4° andar. Mal as portas se fecharam e a mulher, já bêbada, surpreendeu Sasuke, beijando-o com volúpia. Recuperado do susto, jogou-a contra a parede do elevador e retribuiu o beijo lascivo. Assim que as portas abriram, puxou a loira para cima, fazendo suas pernas finas abraçarem sua cintura, e assim ele a levou até a porta do quarto, passando o cartão-chave e entrando sem parar de beijá-la.

Bateu a porta com o pé e jogou a mulher na cama. Como de costume, tirou suas roupas com cuidado, e colocou em uma poltrona qualquer para então dar a "merecida" atenção à mulher, que já havia se despido.

Beijou os lábios, agora não mais tão vermelhos, e seguiu com a boca até o lóbulo da loira, lambendo e sugando-o levemente, recebendo gemidos satisfeitos em troca. Desceu, então, até o seio direito da jovem, sugando o mamilo sensível enquanto a mão esquerda dava atenção ao outro. A mão livre desceu pelo ventre magro até chegar, sem demora, à virilha da mulher. Acariciou o clitóris rapidamente, antes de descer inserir o dedo indicador e o médio na cavidade úmida, procurando e, como sempre, achando o ponto G da moça. Sorriu vitorioso ao ouvir os gemidos se intensificarem. Sasuke não gostava dela, sequer importava se ela estivesse se sentindo bem, pelo contrário, o prazer dele era tudo o que importava. Entretanto, como um bom arrogante egocêntrico, não permitiria que nenhuma mulher ousasse dizer por aí que ele não era bom de cama. Orgulho Uchiha.

Sentiu o corpo esguio tremer, assim como a respiração, alertando-o de que ela estava perto do êxtase. Retirou os dedos e se afastou do corpo dela, recebendo um olhar excitado e frustrado dos olhos azuis, olhar este que foi substituído por pura volúpia quando ela percebeu que ele havia ido apenas pegar a camisinha. O Uchiha então segurou os pulsos finos no alto da cabeça da moça, e aproximou o rosto até o dela, beijando-a, ainda examinando os olhos azuis. Não havia escolhido a loira por qualquer motivo, o perfil lembrava-o de um certo loiro hiperativo que deixou abandonado e confuso no Café Gourmet mais cedo. Porém, nem de perto aqueles olhos com um azul opaco poderiam superar os do Uzumaki.

Antes que se perdesse em devaneios tolos, penetrou a mulher, que jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixo em prazer. Aproveitando da ação, Sasuke mordeu o pescoço claro ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava, rapidamente, o ritmo das estocadas. Após algum tempo, a mulher chegou ao ápice, e só assim Sasuke sentiu a permissão de seu orgulho para chegar ao seu.

Mais alguns rounds e, finalmente, Sasuke sentiu-se satisfeito enquanto a mulher estava satisfatoriamente exausta. Deitado do lado esquerdo da cama, o Uchiha sentiu a aproximação da loira que tinha, claramente, a intenção de beijá-lo. Levantou-se para desviar da ação, fingindo que não havia percebido. "Nunca beije alguém depois do sexo se não quiser lhe dar esperanças.", era o que dizia a si mesmo para evitar problemas futuros.

— Aonde você vai? — A voz fina lhe indagou com um leve tom de confusão.

— Tomar um banho. — Disse de maneira objetiva e indiferente.

Sasuke então se dirigiu ao banheiro e tomou um banho morno e longo, lavando os fluídos corporais de seu corpo. Quando voltou ao quarto, observou que, como de costume, a vítima já havia dormido, dando-lhe a oportunidade de escapar, já que não teria tempo para dormir, pois o relógio marcava seis horas da manhã. Ainda tinha que passar em casa para se trocar e logo em seguida ir ao escritório saber a respeito dos encontros que teria nesta sexta, e na próxima semana.

Pagou o motel, pediu para que acordassem a moça às 8 horas e deixou dinheiro para o táxi, como era de costume fazer. Seguiu ao carro e deu rumo a sua casa, e da casa ao escritório.  
_

Entrou no alto prédio da sede de Advogados de Konoha, indo ao elevador; adentrando-o, apertou para ir ao décimo oitavo andar. Assim que as portas da caixa metálica se abriram, viu a mulher de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes parada em frente ao elevador, olhando-o com um leve toque de rubor no rosto, aguardando a sua chegada. Sempre pontual, sempre a mesma coisa.

— Bom dia, Dr. Sasuke. Como está? Deseja que eu leve algo a sua sala? — A garota dizia a habitual frase matinal enquanto acompanhava o rapaz até a sala.

— Bom dia, Sakura. Traga-me um café expresso, os recados e a agenda de hoje e da próxima semana. — Disse sem olhá-la nos olhos e entrou na sala.

Sakura parou do lado de fora da sala, encarando a porta e suspirou. Indo pegar o café, pensou em como esse trabalho era uma forma boba de masoquismo.

Desde que viu o moreno nas aulas do prédio vizinho da faculdade, acabou por se apaixonar à primeira vista por ele, mas nunca ser correspondida. Quando se formou em secretariado, mexeu os pauzinhos para que pudesse se tornar a secretária do Uchiha na esperança de ser notada, mas esta não foi lá a melhor opção. Nesses anos em que trabalhou com ele, percebeu que ele só se envolvia com mulheres que pudesse evitar se encontrar no dia-a-dia, e sendo a sua secretária, ela sem dúvidas seria a última opção. Estava cansada de receber telefonemas de mulheres e ser obrigada a dar o fora nelas por ele, ou vê-lo chegar com os olhos marcados por olheiras profundas e, em raras vezes, com cheiro de bebida ou perfume feminino.

Com o café e a agenda em mãos, deu duas batidas de leve na porta de mogno.

— Entre. — Ouviu a voz abafada dizer dentro da sala.

— Aqui está o seu café e a agenda. Hoje, dia 5 de julho, o senhor tem uma reunião com o chefe às dez, e uma com um cliente às duas da tarde. Depois preciso que assine alguns papéis. Na segunda-feira, dia 8, o senhor tem que comparecer ao Tribunal para a defesa do senh- — Antes que pudesse terminar, os olhos negros e profundos voltaram-se às suas orbes verdes, com tamanha intensidade que a fez corar e desviar os olhos. Sasuke levantou-se elegantemente da cadeira, indo em direção à rosada para então dizer:

— Sakura, se eu pedi para que você trouxesse a agenda, provavelmente era porque eu queria ver o que eu tenho por mim mesmo. — Pegou o café e a agenda das mãos dela e, em seguida, complementou: — Pode se retirar e, ao menos que seja uma emergência, não quero ser interrompido com ligações.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse apressada ao sair da sala, suspirando novamente.

Sasuke sentou-se novamente e apoiou o rosto nas mãos com os olhos fechados. Abriu a gaveta, tirando de lá um remédio de dor de cabeça e tomou junto com o café amargo. Sentiu o café cair como uma pedra no estômago vazio. Pediu pelo interfone que Sakura lhe trouxesse algo leve para comer, o que não demorou muito, pois em menos de dez minutos, a rosada entrou em sua sala com uma taça de frutas e um sanduíche natural sob a bandeja. Assim que ela deixou o cômodo, virou a cadeira e encarou o céu de julho pelas grandes janelas.

Tão azul, tão límpido... não pôde deixar de compará-lo aos olhos azuis do Uzumaki, porém, após notar que estava novamente lembrando do garoto de pele bronzeada, balançou a cabeça para afastar a analogia estúpida. Tomou um gole de café e comeu o lanche. Ainda olhando o céu, percebeu que em 5 dias, completar-se-iam oficiais 10 anos desde que pôde voltar a ver aquela imensidão azul. Um frio incômodo correu da ponta dos dedos dos pés até o estômago, dando ânsia ao moreno.

— Merda. — Sussurrou com um tom perceptível de raiva e melancolia. — Por que tudo está vindo à tona? — Questionou-se levando a mão à barriga, tentava controlar o estômago fraco de alguma forma.

Depois de algumas horas, ouviu batidas de leve na porta.

— Entre. — Disse ainda observando os papéis a sua frente.

— Está na hora da sua reunião, senhor. — Sakura disse educadamente.

— Já estou indo. Na sala de reuniões? — Comentou distraído, ainda sem olhá-la.

— Não, na sala do chefe. — Finalmente o moreno levantou os olhos.

— Só eu e o chefe? — Perguntou curioso.

— Sim. — Respondeu desviando o olhar. Sasuke suspirou pesado e fechou os olhos, passando a mão palida no rosto. _"__ O__ que diabos el__e__ quer agora?__" _Pensou consigo.

— Já estou indo. — Levantou e seguiu rumo à porta.

Passou pela mulher de cabelos rosa, falhando em perceber as suas bochechas coradas, e andou até o elevador._"__Espero sinceramente que ele não venha tratar de assuntos pessoais__, nem sobre o que aconteceu ontem."_ Falou internamente enquanto apertava o botão do vigésimo andar.

Assim que a porta se abriu, reconheceu o homem que havia visto na noite passada.

— Bom dia Sasuke-kun, está melhor hoje? — Dizia o homem sem desviar os olhos do livro.

— Bom dia, Dr. Hatake. — Disse num tom de poucos amigos. Odiava ter a obrigação de ser formal com aquele sujeito no ambiente de trabalho.

Não era como se Sasuke não gostasse do homem diante de si, muito pelo contrário, ele era uma das únicas pessoas por quem sentia apreço, por mais que não demonstrasse. Kakashi era o padrinho de Sasuke, e criou o menino por certo período da sua vida. Devido a isto, o albino criou uma superproteção em relação ao mais novo, coisa que Sasuke achava desnecessária e, consequentemente, o irritava profundamente, já que era um homem e sabia muito bem tomar conta de si, além de não gostar de misturar assuntos relacionados à sua vida pessoal com trabalho. Porém, Sasuke não podia negar que devia parte de sua sanidade mental àquele homem.

Kakashi era um homem de negócios, um dos mais influentes de Konoha, diga-se de passagem. Não era somente o dono do Pub de luxo ao qual fora na noite passada, como também era o responsável pelas empresas que futuramente Sasuke herdaria quando completasse 30 anos, obrigando o moreno a obedecê-lo não só como um "pai", e sim como seu chefe.

— Acho que isso é um não. — Comentou sarcástico, fechando o livro de conteúdo suspeito para encará-lo nos olhos. — Bom, te chamei aqui justamente por esse seu mau humor. Você com certeza é o melhor advogado da empresa e, assim que você completar 30 anos, eu vou entregá-la em suas mãos como herança. Porém, eu preciso que você esteja mentalmente são, Sasuke. Eu confio em suas habilidades e sei que você, diferente de 10 anos atrás, consegue controlar bem suas emoções, mas ultimamente parece que as coisas estão explodindo dentro de você. - Kakashi disse sério, vendo o mais novo ouvir em silêncio. Concluiu: — Quero que tire uma semana de folga.

— O quê?! Você está maluco?! Não tenho tempo pra isso! Estou cheio de compromissos! Não vou deson- —

— Pare de se exaltar. — Kakashi interrompeu em um tom repreensivo. — Você sabe que dia será a quarta-feira da próxima semana, certo?! Duvido que tenha esquecido.

Sasuke se pôs tenso.

— Dia dez de julho. — disse num sussuro, o coração apertado.

— Exato. Quero que tire a próxima semana de folga.

— Não! Não posso deixar a minha mente vazia nessa semana e muito menos nesse dia, Kakashi, isso é loucura! - Sasuke começou a protestar esquecendo as formalidades.

— Então arranje algo com o que ocupá-la, Sasuke. Não quero saber de álcool ou drogas em excesso, você já passou dessa fase. E também não quero uma mulher por noite. Mesmo que você se cuide, isto é perigoso. Encontre um lugar para relaxar e, se quiser alguém consigo, escolha apenas uma pessoa. No mais, é isso. Volte ao trabalho.

Sasuke abriu a boca para expor os seus contra-argumentos, mas tornou a fechá-la logo que recebeu o olhar frio do albino. Tal olhar dizia claramente que aquilo não se tratava de um pedido, e sim de uma ordem, e Hatake Kakashi odiava ter as suas decisões questionadas.

Recuperando a postura, Sasuke disse:

— Sim, senhor. — Concordou sério e com o tom indiferente de sempre, sem deixar transparecer como estava se sentindo perante àquela palhaçada toda.

Retirou-se, seguindo todo o percurso para chegar ao andar do seu escritório. Chegando nele, andou em direção à porta, ignorando uma Sakura preocupada, e trancou-se na sala, batendo com força na mesa.

— Mas que MERDA! — Gritou. — SÁDICO FILHO DA PUTA! — voiciferou demonstrando toda a raiva que foi obrigado a conter diante do chefe, sem se importar com o fato de que sua secretária podia ouvir tudo do lado de fora, mas totalmente alheio ao coração apertado e aos sentimentos contidos nos olhos verdes da moça, que brilhavam em pura preocupação e tristeza.

Sentou-se e viu que eram exatas onze e meia da manhã. Teria cerca de duas horas e meia para se recompor antes do próximo encontro.

_

Naruto acordou sentindo cheiro de café fresco, fazendo com que um sorriso sonolento aparecesse em seus lábios. Passou a mão no travesseiro ao lado do seu e não sentiu nada, obrigando-se a abrir os olhos para fitar o resto da cama de solteiro vazia. Desviou o olhar do travesseiro e o dirigiu ao restante do quarto, à procura de vestígios de que Gaara ainda estivesse na casa. Nada. "_Será que ele já foi embora, 'ttebayo_?". Olhou o relógio em cima da escrivaninha. Era sexta, dez e pouca da manhã, e o dia em que as aulas da faculdade voltariam. "_Quem diabos volta às aulas em plena sexta-feira?_" Pensou indignado, fazendo uma careta.

Sentou-se na cama, deu os costumeiros dois tapinhas na lateral do rosto, vestiu uma calça de flanela azul e uma regata preta, e, em seguida, foi ao banheiro para então sair no corredor. Nada. Foi em direção ao quarto do pai, abriu a porta e checou que ele parecia estar do mesmo jeito desde a última vez que o viu. Desceu as escadas preguiçosamente e foi até a cozinha, esfregando os olhos e em meio a um bocejo.

— Bom dia, raio de sol. — Gaara disse enquanto chegava perto do loiro, tentando lhe dar o selinho costumeiro. Pela primeira vez, o menor realmente desviou da ação. "M_e evitando?_", Gaara pensou.

— Já falei pra parar de me chamar assim, 'ttebayo! — Naruto resmungou num falso tom de irritação, olhando o outro apenas de calças jeans e meias, antes de virar os olhos para a mesa de café. — Oh! Café da manhã! — Os olhos azuis brilharam.

— Eu ia levar pra você, mas você acordou antes que eu pudesse ir. — Gaara disse com o tom indiferente.

— Haaaam... — Naruto balbuciou em meio a mais um bocejo, perguntando em seguida: — Dormiu bem?

— Sim. —- O ruivo mentiu. As olheiras profundas mostravam claramente que havia passado a noite em claro, ou pelo menos parte dela, como sempre. — E você?

— Mais ou menos. Dormiria mais se não fosse o cheiro do café. — Deu um sorriso que fez, mesmo que imperceptivelmente, os orbes verdes brilharem. Naruto realmente não fazia ideia do quanto o seu sorriso era bonito.

Ouviram um pequeno barulho, como uma sineta tímida.

— As torradas estão prontas, pode comer.

Naruto apenas sorriu novamente e encheu a xícara de café-com-leite, ou melhor dizendo, leite-com-café. Pegou uma torrada na boca, outra na mão livre e foi para a sala, sendo seguido por Gaara, que tinha em mãos apenas uma xícara de café preto.

Sabendo que se sentasse no sofá maior o mais velho sentaria perto, o loiro foi em direção à poltrona individual. Não sabia exatamente o porquê não estava mais se sentindo tão à vontade com a aproximação do ruivo.

Gaara percebeu a ação planejada e não pôde deixar de pensar com o coração apertado: "_Me evitando de novo?_".

— Por que está agindo assim? — ele perguntou, se aproximando do dono da tez bronzeada, apoiando o joelho no braço da poltrona.

— Assim como? — o loiro disse distraído, fingindo que não havia compreendido a pergunta, sem desviar os olhos da TV.

— Você não olhou nos meus olhos nem uma vez essa manhã. E evitou todo e qualquer contato físico desde ontem. Até dormindo você me empurrou da cama. — Gaara comentou, vendo que o outro prestava uma atenção forçada na TV. "_É, realmente me evitando_".

— Impressão sua, Gaara. — Depois de anos, ouviu o nome completo ser pronunciado pelos lábios cor de caramelo num tom de falso interesse. Estreitando os olhos, pegou o controle, desligou a TV e obrigou o menor a olhar em seus olhos.

— O que está acontecendo, Naruto? — Indagou sério.

— Nada. — O loiro disse desviando o olhar.

— Não minta pra mim.

— Eu já disse que nada! — Naruto gesticulou fervorosamente e acabou batendo no copo de café de Gaara com a mão, fazendo com que o líquido quente derramasse no peito nu do ruivo. — Ai meu Deus! me desculpa, me desculpa, eu...

— Tá tudo bem. — O ruivo disse irritado, pegando um pano da cozinha que havia trago apoiado no ombro; secou a área queimada para então pegar uma camiseta na mochila e a colocando, disse: — Tô indo embora.

"_Não espera, não vai, vamos conversar._", era tudo o que o ruivo queria ouvir, mas o que recebeu em troca foram apenas os orbes azuis olhando em sua direção, mas evitando os seus olhos. Colocou os All Stars rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a raiva subir, porém, deixou, como na maioria das vezes, sua expressão inalterada.

— Até. — Saiu sem fazer alarde, levando a mochila nas costas e o coração pesando no peito. Gaara não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou o porquê do loiro estar tão de repente agindo dessa maneira com ele, mas tinha uma ideia vaga, uma que apenas o irritava ainda mais.

Naruto ouviu o som abafado da porta sendo fechada e soltou o ar finalmente, num suspiro pesado. Gaara não tinha culpa nenhuma. Na verdade, ninguém além de si mesmo tinha culpa. Subiu até o quarto, levando consigo o leite-com-café. Abriu a janela na lateral da cama e apoiou o queixo na abertura, observando o céu azul. Não que ele tivesse se apaixonado pelo Deus da Beleza, longe disso, afinal, ele sequer o conhecida, mas, de alguma forma, aquele cara mexia com os seus sentidos. Talvez porque depois do Gaa-kun, ele havia sido o primeiro a tomar uma iniciativa mais ousada? Ou por ele ser mais velho ou... Ou porque ele parou tão abruptamente naquela hora. Talvez fosse a curiosidade em saber o porquê daqueles olhos sexys, em meros segundos, transformaram-se em orbes negros e vazios, arregalados em terror. Naruto queria saber, ele queria entender.

Olhou o relógio da escrivaninha e surpreendeu-se: "_ONZE HORAS, DATTEBAYO?!_"

Correu até o chuveiro, tomou uma ducha rápida, arrumou os cabelos, a mochila, colocou um shorts cor de areia, uma camiseta marrom e um colete preto e laranja por cima, além dos Vans Old Skool azul com um detalhe em laranja. Pegou uma maçã e saiu pela porta rumo ao ponto de ônibus.

Naruto era filho de um médico renomado, mas isto não era sinônimo de mordomia, pois Minato não o mimava com coisas fúteis como um carro e outros caprichos. Tudo o que recebia do pai era o dinheiro para comprar os livros da faculdade e algumas roupas. Para conseguir uma grana por mês, Naruto fazia bicos como enfermeiro particular quando conseguia, e isso era tudo o que podia fazer sem ser formado.

Quem pensa que o loiro reclamava do estilo de vida que levava, cometia um sério engano, pois Naruto compreendia perfeitamente as razões éticas do pai, aceitando-as de bom grado. Sabia que ele - Minato - queria que conquistasse as coisas com o próprio esforço e o próprio trabalho, para que assim soubesse valorizá-las. Aos olhos de Naruto, seu velho era o seu herói, a sua inspiração, e a sua pessoa mais importante. Ansiava por ser igual a ele no futuro e um dia poder retribuir tudo o que ele já havia feito por si, principalmente ao assumir o duplo papel de pai e mãe.

Correu os olhos pelo relógio de pulso e verificou que eram onze e meia, ainda daria tempo de chegar na hora. Com um suspiro, parou no ponto e esperou quinze minutos minutos pelo proximo ônibus. Quando este chegou, entrou e encontrou dois amigos de infância e, agora, colegas de classe também.

— Hinata-chan! — Sorriu doce para ela, fazendo a moça de pele alva e olhos perolados corar ao acenar com a cabeça, e correu em direção ao outro homem, abraçando-o enquanto gritava: — KIBAAAA!

— PÁRA COM ISSO, SEU MALUCO! — O homem moreno com tatuagens no rosto, assim como naruto, e com olhos e feição que lembravam um cachorro, voiciferou constrangido para o loiro hiperativo, empurando-o.

— Tava com saudade de vocês, 'ttebayo! —Naruto disse.

— Foi apenas UMA SEMANA sem nos vermos, não exagere.

— Tam-também senti sua falta Naru-Naruto-kun — Hinata disse num sussuro quase inaudível.

— Viu só, Kiba?! — O loiro sorriu ainda mais e abraçou a menina de seios fartos por trás, fazendo a pele alva ficar vermelh dona desta quase desmaiar de vergonha. — a Hinata-chan sentiu minha falta.

Kiba olhou de cima irritado para Naruto que, entendendo o recado, afastou-se ainda com o sorriso no rosto. Naruto sempre foi bom para perceber quando alguém estava gostando de uma pessoa, como ele percebia que Kiba gostava da Hinata, mas tal perspicácia não se aplicava a si, pois era um grande idiota quanto a perceber os sentimentos de quem gostava dele mais do que simples amizade, que era o que acontecia com Hinata ou Gaara.

Depois de alguns minutos falando sobre como foram as mini-férias, perceberam que o ônibus parou na estação da Universidade Federal de Konoha. Os três amigos desceram junto com mais um grupo de jovens desconhecidos.

Andando animado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, Naruto entrou no prédio. Logo de cara, encontrou de relance Gaara, ainda vestindo as roupas daquela manhã, junto com o grupo de arquitetos indo até a biblioteca. Assim que o ruivo viu Naruto, fechou a cara mais do que o de costume e entrou na biblioteca sem olhar novamente o loiro. Naruto sentiu o coração apertar. Gaara era o seu melhor amigo, não queria que ele se afastasse.

Fez uma nota mental: "_Vou ter que resolver isso mais tarde._"

Ouviu o sinal da primeira aula do curso de enfermagem e correu para seguir Kiba e Hinata, que já seguiam à sala de aula.

A aula se resumiu em revisões sobre as materias anteriores e uma solicitação de trabalho sobre o assunto da revisão. Nada complicado, mas para Naruto e sua cabeça lerda, tirar notas sobre a aula era essencial.

Depois de terminar as anotações do dia, relaxou o corpo e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos cansados. Antes que pudesse dormir, sentiu alguém cutucá-lo.

— Ei, Naruto! — Escutou Kiba dizer enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. — Tá a fim de ir num Goukon¹?

— Goukon? — Naruto parou para pensar: "_Se eu dormir, eu vou sonhar com aquele advogado. Se eu ficar acordado, vou divagar com meus problemas dessa semana. É! Um goukon seria PERFEITO!_", e então disse animado: — Claro! hoje à noite?

— Uhum, vai toda a galera da enfermagem! — O moreno disse animado.

— Ótimo! Que horas vai ser?

— Às sete horas, lá no karaokê do Centro.

Naruto examinou o relógio e viu que eram cinco e meia. Daria tempo de se arrumar e ir tranquilo.

— Beleza! Encontro vocês lá. — Sorriu animado e pegou as coisas, correndo para o ponto de ônibus em seguida, focando-se apenas na noite que teria. Tentava ao máximo evitar pensar em como se reconciliar com Gaara ou o porquê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido com Sasuke, portanto, a proposta era mais do que perfeita.

Chegou em casa e procurou pelo pai, porém, assim que viu que o mesmo não tinha chegado, mandou uma mensagem avisando que chegaria tarde pois teria um encontro com os amigos. Subiu as escadas correndo e tomou uma ducha rapida, colocou uma boxer azul e arrumou os cabelos, parando, por fim, em frente à pilha de roupas limpas. Pegou uma camiseta azul-céu, que combinava com os seus olhos, e um jeans preto com fivelas. Colocou também uma jaqueta cinza escura e o tênis preto. Se examinou no espelho, e com um sorriso satisfeito, saiu porta afora.  
_

Chegou com alguns minutos de antecedência e parou em frente ao estabelecimento, encostando-se na lateral da porta. Esse sutil, pequeno espaço de tempo foi o suficiente para fazer seus devaneios voltarem. Suspirou pesadamente e, logo após, pegou o celular do bolso, procurando o contado desejado, para então mandar uma mensagem:

~Me desculpa. Por tudo.~

Esperou alguns minutos pela resposta do ruivo, mas já sabia que não a receberia. Mais um suspiro pesado. _"Por que essa semana tá tão ruim?", _não pôde evitar de pensar. Olhou distraído para a data na tela do celular e, como se já não bastasse as frustações da semana, observou um ponto a mais: Já estavam em Julho. Engoliu em seco.

— Naruto! — Ouviu seu nome ser gritado com preocupação, tirando-o do conflito interno. Finalmente levantando os olhos do celular, examinou a expressão do rosto tatuado do amigo e seu olhar canino preocupado, assim como o dos outros cinco atrás dele. — Pô, cara! Achei que tava passando mal.

— Ná... — Naruto colocou o sorriso costumeiro, a velha expressão que se tornou sua marca, seu escudo. — Tá tudo certo, 'ttebayo! Vamos agitar esse lugar! - Disse enquanto entrava no recinto e recebia gritos de animação atrás de si.

Depois de falar com a recepcionista, pegou uma chave e andou até a sala 19, adentrando-a. Uma mesinha de centro quadrada em vido e bordas de madeira ocupava o centro da sala; em cima desta, havia uma pilha de CDs e dois controles, provavelmente o da TV e o do DVD. Em volta da mesa, três paredes eram, em sua maioria, tomadas por um banco de couro sintético preto. Na parede restante, uma TV grande e um DVD eram apoiados em um balcão suspenso, assim como as duas caixas de som ao lado.

Hinata sentou no banco contrário ao de Naruto, e discretamente o observou. Como conhecia o loiro hiperativo desde criança, assim como Kiba e Gaara, e gostava dele há tanto tempo, ela já sabia ler os sutis deslizes em sua expressão sempre alegre. Ele havia sentado com um sorriso largo, e cantado animado a música "Go!" da banda Flow, além de comer as batatas fritas como se não houvesse amanhã. Para qualquer um que estivesse vendo,não havia nada de errado, pois aquela aura de alegria e hiperatividade era a marca registrada de Naruto. Entretanto, Hinata não era qualquer uma. Ela pôde perceber que em pequenos momentos, ele desmanchava parte do sorriso ou este não chegava realmente até os seus olhos. Algo o preocupava, mas ela nunca teria a coragem de perguntar o que era, sua timidez não permitia. Naruto se levantou, tirando-a de suas análises.

— Bom, galera, acho que eu vou pra casa, 'ttebayo. Meu velho deve estar preocupado. - Naruto arranjou uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer. Embora já houvesse avisado ao pai antes, ele precisava de qualquer coisa para sair dali.

— Cara, 'cê já é de maior, sabe muito bem se cuidar. Por que ir agora? - Kiba perguntou com um tom de voz frustado.

— Você sabe que ele é superprotetor, 'ttebayo. — Sorriu como já era de costume, ocultando o real motivo por querer ir embora. — Enfim, tô indo galera! a gente se vê na segunda! — O loiro saiu do recinto ouvindo um coro de "Tchaus" atrás de si.  
_

Quando pôs os pés pra fora do local, percebeu o ar morno daquela noite; soltou um grande suspiro enquanto andava até a sua casa. No caminho, olhou de relance para um parque e viu o relógio central: Meia-noite e meia. Não acreditou que aguentou tanto tempo lá, fingindo ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Andou em direção ao relógio e viu que ao lado deste havia uma pequena fonte, onde se podia ver na luz fraca das luminárias uma quantidade surpreendente de moedas ao fundo. _"Uma fonte de desejos, hm?", _pensou divertido.

Naruto não era muito do tipo que acreditava nessas coisas, mas não custa tentar, não é?! afinal, do jeito que as coisas estavam, qualquer esperança de uma melhora, por menor que fosse, era bem-vinda. Pegou a primeira moeda que sentiu no bolso dos jeans preto, e a pôs na palma da mão esqueda, apertando-a com força e fechando os olhos.

_"Eu quero...", _ele queria tantas coisas... Queria fazer as pazes com Gaara, queria entender o Moreno, queria poder terminar a faculdade tranquilamente, queria que seu pai voltasse a ser feliz com alguém, queria ser feliz... queria... _"Que pela primeira vez, esse mês não seja uma lembrança dolorosa... pra ninguém.", _e jogou a moeda com toda a fé que pôde.

Abriu os olhos e não conseguiu mais distinguir a sua moeda das outras centenas espalhadas. Sorriu de leve, pensando: _"Por que eu tô fazendo isso?! Que coisa boba, dattebayo!". _Balançou a cabeça e voltou ao caminho de casa, onde chegou em poucos minutos. Faltavam quinze minutos para uma da manhã e, supondo que o pai estava dormindo, entrou na casa com o máximo de cuidado para que não quebrasse o silêncio do recinto.

Subiu as escadas e, antes que pudesse entrar no quarto, ouviu a voz embargada do seu velho:

— Naruto?

— Oi, pai. Te acordei? — Indagou um pouco chateado.

— Não, eu 'tava te esperando chegar.

Conhecendo o mais velho tão bem, percebeu a aura diferente. Naruto levantou uma das sobrancelhas loiras e andou até o pai para então perguntar:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você sabe que semana que vem... — Olhou sério nos olhos azuis-safira do filho, desanimado em completar a frase.

— É o aniversário de morte da mamãe. — Naruto concluiu e desviou o olhar com melancolia. _"E eu tentando evitar esse assunto a todo custo..."._

— Sim. Como sempre, eu vou para a casa da sua avó... você vai querer ir junto? - perguntou cansado.

Todo ano o pai "fugia" da cidade e, normalmente, Naruto ia com ele. O lugar trazia à tona todas as lembranças cravadas no peito, junto à saudade e à tristeza, tornando o fardo de lidar com a morte daquela pessoa que foi tão amada por ambos ainda maior. Doía, doía muito. Porém, algo dentro de si suplicou para que se agarrasse ao fio de esperança que recebeu após ter feito o pedido à fonte. Preferiu acreditar que, talvez, ele realmente não mais precisasse fugir, não daquela vez. Mais um suspiro. _" Acho que nunca suspirei tanto na minha vida"._

— Acho que não, pai. — O mais velho o olhou surpreso. — Acho que esse ano vou ficar por aqui. — Disse se virando para sair do cômodo.

— Tem certeza, filho? — Minato perguntou com desconfiança e preocupação.

— Sim, pai. — Naruto olhou por cima do ombro para o pai e deu um sorriso cansado. — Boa noite.  
_

O loiro de rosto lupino entrou no quarto, fechando a porta para em seguida se encontar nela, jogando a cabeça para trás. Escorregou até o chão e ficou ali por um tempo, fitando o nada, perdido em seus pensamentos. Levantou e se despiu, ficando somente com a boxer azul. Deitou na cama sem se dar o trabalho de se cobrir, pois fazia calor. Suspirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, pensando em como fazia tempo que a sua vida não se complicava: Primeiro esse advogado que apareceu do nada, tomando uma atitude nada profissional com o filho do cliente, o que só serviu para confundir a sua cabeça. Depois, por culpa desse mesmo sujeito, ele acabou sendo desagradável com o melhor amigo, que agora, pra variar, estava bravo com ele. E, como se isto não bastasse, tudo havia acontecido em Julho. No maldito mês de Julho.

Abriu os olhos para encarar o calendário que se encontrava sob a sua escrivaninha, fazendo com que um brilho de melancolia surgisse em suas orbes. Havia um círculo vermelho em volta da tão temida data: 10 de julho. Faltavam 5 dias. Desviou o olhar para a janela, onde as estrelas brilhavam tímidas no céu e, disposto a se entregar ao sono que já o abraçava, sussurrou cansado:

— Boa noite, mãe.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Então, Sasuke é o IMPERADOR DA NOITE. HAHAHAAHAH E O KAKASHI É O REI DO CAMAROTE! Ele é dono da pub e dono temporário da empresa Uchiha! tipo, MEU DEUS, MUITO AGREGAÇÃO DE VALOR!~

ps: sintam a coincidência sobre 10 de julho~

DÓ. ETERNO. DO. GAA-KUN /CHORANDO me dói escrever ele se ferrando :c  
Galera que ta seguindo, fav. e comentando, MUITO OBRIGADA! Vocês me dão forças para continuar a fic! Agradeço também novamente a minha Beta, por que sem ela não tem essa coisa linda

1. Goukoun é um encontro, bem comum no japão, onde as pessoas vão para comer/beber/conversar com pessoas diferentes.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Silêncio

Heey PEOPLE O/

4° cap ai gente! demoramos pra postar esse por que acabei escrevendo 3 capítulos em um só HAHAHA e eu não tinha internet pra passar o arquivo pra Beta, então, deu nisso :). Neste, posso dizer claramente que a Tkitsunne é co-autora por que MEU DEUS ela escreveu 54516816546841 cenas a mais HAHAHA ENFIM!

Have fun~

**Betado por: Tkitsunne**

* * *

_Sexta-feira, 5 de julho – 16h._

Nunca durante toda a sua carreira profissional teve uma semana tão estressante como aquela. Como se já não bastasse ter que lidar com o seu estado psicológico, que não estava nas melhores condições devido à aproximação da maldita quarta-feira, 10 de julho, Kakashi, que parecia não satisfeito, fazia questão de privá-lo do seu único vício não letal à saúde: o trabalho. Mas o que diabos aquele energúmeno que chamava de padrinho estava pensando?!

Sasuke encontrava-se em seu escritório, perdido nos pensamentos que surgiam de forma emaranhada na sua cabeça. Viu-se num beco sem saída, onde não tinha escolha se não acalmar e organizar o raciocínio, para que assim pudesse por as ideias no lugar. Primeiro, se Kakashi o havia obrigado a tirar uma semana de folga, logicamente precisaria de um substituto para honrar com os compromissos da agenda. Porém, não poderia ser _qualquer_ substituto, afinal, ele era Sasuke Uchiha, um dos advogados mais influentes de Konoha, portanto, em hipótese alguma correria o risco de um idiota qualquer manchar o seu nome. Felizmente, conhecia uma pessoa perfeita e de confiança para assumir tal responsabilidade.

Decidido, apertou o botão do interfone sob a mesa, pedindo que Sakura ligasse para o nome dito, marcando um encontro no lugar e na hora estipulada à secretária. Em menos de 5 minutos, a rosada adentrou sua sala para informá-lo que sua solicitação havia sido confirmada pelo rapaz. Sasuke a dispensou com um leve aceno de cabeça, focando-se na agenda a sua frente. Analisou todas as pendências para que pudesse explicá-las detalhadamente ao seu substituto.

O Uchiha só percebeu que havia perdido mais horas do que o previsto naquela análise quando Sakura entrou novamente em sua sala, mas somente para se despedir, como sempre fazia, indicando o fim do expediente. Sasuke notou a preocupação visível no semblante da rosada, mas preferiu ignorar. Já tinha problemas demais na cabeça para se dar o trabalho de confortar Sakura. Olhando o relógio de pulso, decidiu seguir rumo ao encontro marcado.

Saiu de mau humor do prédio, indo se encontrar com o advogado que, quando coisas desse gênero ocorriam, o substituía. Estudou com o mais novo na faculdade, sabia da plena e total capacidade deste para assumir seus afazeres, pois ele era o único que estava no seu nível, podendo até dar o privilégio de reconhecê-lo como um igual, embora nunca fosse vocalizar tal ideia.

O bar que resolveu marcar o encontro estava cheio demais, como esperado de uma sexta à noite, o que o incomodava, mesmo sabendo que não havia outra escolha melhor. Nem mesmo tomar a estratégia de seguir até a área dos fumantes lhe permitiu sentir um pouco de paz. Sentou na cadeira, apoiando-se no balcão; pediu uma dose de uísque e bebeu o líquido ocre com deleite, pegando então o maço de cigarros do bolso junto com o isqueiro, retirando um. A chama acendeu o fumo e a fumaça entrou nos pulmões tão revigorante quanto água a alguém sedento. O sangue recebeu a nicotina como uma velha amiga, permitindo ao moreno se acalmar quase que instantaneamente. Soltou a fumaça mais lento que o de costume.

Sentiu um leve toque no ombro, virando o rosto lentamente para reconhecer a presença, embora inconscientemente já soubesse de quem se tratava.

— Hyuuga. — Os olhos negros encontraram os exóticos orbes perolados.

Sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke, encontrava-se um homem um pouco mais alto que ele, magro e de pele muito alva. Cabelos longos e castanhos pendendo para o lado direito, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, emolduravam o semblante sério.

— Uchiha. — A voz rouca respondeu no mesmo tom indiferente antes de se dirigir ao barman, pedindo uma dose de Vodka.

— Preciso dos seus serviços. — Sasuke começou, apesar de ter a plena certeza de que o outro já tinha ciência do que se tratava. Kakashi era minucioso em detalhes.

— O senhor Hatake já me deixou ciente da situação. — "_Bingo._" — E estou a sua disposição esta semana.

— Ótimo. — Sasuke deu mais uma tragada no cigarro, soltando a fumaça, para logo em seguida passar a agenda da semana enquanto o outro segurava um pequeno bloco com uma caneta dourada, anotando de forma confusa as instruções. Tomou nota mental de pedir à Sakura para que avisasse aos clientes. Quando finalmente terminou de explicar detalhadamente cada item da agenda, já era tarde, e os dois aproveitaram disto para curtir o resto da noite.

A definição de "curtir" quando estavam juntos era algo como fumar alguns cigarros, beber alguns drinks e se comunicarem em silêncio, ou, em raras exceções, com monossílabas. O silêncio estranhamente não se tornava incômodo, pois tanto Sasuke quanto Neji entendiam um ao outro, e era o mais próximo que ambos tinham de uma amizade.

— Vou pra casa, Uchiha. — A voz forte e o mover da cadeira chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que olhava de maneira fixa para o copo de bebida, como se este fosse capaz de lhe dizer todas as respostas que procurava.

— Boa noite. Obrigado, Neji. — Disse sincero ao olhar para o amigo, depois de voltar os olhos para o líquido alcóolico, algo que mudou a expressão séria do homem ao seu lado, trazendo ao semblante imutável um leve tom de surpresa. Não era do feitio de Sasuke dirigir-se a alguém pelo primeiro nome, muito menos agradecer por qualquer coisa. Com um leve balançar de cabeça, o maior se retirou, deixando o Uchiha sozinho no bar.

Sasuke, quando se deu por si, percebeu que o bar estava quase vazio. Dando um último trago no último cigarro do maço, apagou este, seguindo para o caixa, pagando sua conta. Andou com o veículo lentamente até a sua casa, não por prudência, pois não estava bêbado, já que tinha uma tolerância a álcool invejável, mas sim porque a vontade de chegar à residência era mínima, e vê-la no campo de visão trouxe uma sensação incômoda no estômago do moreno. Adentrou no local e, como uma pedra, o moreno deitou na cama, pouco se importando de tomar um banho ou retirar as roupas que usara no dia. Não sabia que horas eram, e não tinha a menor vontade de saber. O coração parecia estranhamente calmo, a mente não se focava em nenhum pensamento e, assim que sentiu o lençol fino tocar seu rosto, os olhos cansados se fecharam e ele foi levado voluntariamente pelo abraço quente do sono.  
_

_Sábado, 6 de julho._

Um barulho forte vindo do corredor o retirou de seus sonhos. Abriu os assustados olhos azuis e levantou confuso para saber o que estava acontecendo. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que era apenas o seu pai fazendo as malas. Nunca entendeu o porquê do mais velho levar tanta coisa para uma viagem de apenas uma semana. Deu um bocejo cansado, se preparando para fechar a porta novamente e voltar a dormir, mas antes que tivesse êxito no seu objetivo, seu pai o notou e chamou:

— Naruto! Venha me ajudar. — O loiro mais novo parou um segundo, cogitando a hipótese de fingir que não ouviu e se trancar na quarto. Soltou o ar num claro sinal de derrota e desânimo.

— O que você quer? — perguntou com o mínimo tom de interesse e animação possível.

— Pode me ajudar a levar essas coisas ao carro?

— Pai, você só viaja a uma da tarde. Por que 'tá arrumando tudo agora cedo?

— Não quero correr o risco de esquecer algo por arrumar tudo em cima da hora. — Isto era algo que ambos haviam aprendido. Há alguns anos atrás, eles não possuíam o hábito de arrumar as malas ou coisas horas antes de sair, e por isto sempre acabavam esquecendo detalhes importantes que só eram lembrados quando já estavam no destino. Normalmente, Kushina, sempre precavida, acabava levando as coisas que eles provavelmente esqueceriam, salvando suas vidas. Entretanto, desde que ela se foi, tal responsabilidade caiu sobre os ombros dos homens da casa.

Naruto entrou no quarto, indo em direção ao guarda-roupa, vestindo uma calça para não sair apenas de boxer na rua. Olhou de relance o relógio: Nove horas da manhã. Ajudou o pai a terminar de arrumar as malas e levar as já prontas ao veículo na garagem, vez ou outra falando alguma besteira para descontrair o clima pesado.

Quando todas as bagagens estavam no carro, era próximo do meio-dia. Profundos orbes azuis se entreolharam num olhar de despedida.

— Você... Tem certeza? De que quer ficar? — Minato perguntou preocupado. Não queria que o filho ficasse sozinho. Sabia que provavelmente o loiro chamaria alguém para ficar com ele, como Gaara, mas mesmo assim não pôde deixar de se incomodar. Naruto se culpava pela morte da mãe, tinha medo de que, sozinho, ele acabasse fazendo alguma besteira.

— Sim, velho. Pode ir, não vou fazer nada errado. — Falou como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do pai.

— Tudo bem então. — Minato abraçou o filho com força, tentando passar todo o sentimento que proferiu nas próximas palavras que disse, antes de se desvencilhar do abraço e entrar no carro. — Eu te amo, pirralho.

— Também te amo, velho. — O menor sorriu sincero, aliviando um pouco o coração do pai que retribuiu o gesto. Naruto ficou observando o mais velho sair com o Vectra preto, indo em direção à cidade natal de sua mãe, Uzushiogakure, com um pouco de antecedência face o horário previsto. Não disse nada, mas queria que o pai tivesse ficado mais um pouco.

_"Talvez... talvez eu devesse ter ido junto"_, pensou com o coração apertado.

Assim que o carro sumiu no horizonte, Naruto focou-se em aproveitar do fato de já ter acordado e perdido o sono para arrumar a casa. Não tinham a mordomia de ter uma empregada para cuidar do recinto, além de que este era um bom passatempo para que o loiro não morresse de tédio. Não pretendia encontrar ninguém no final de semana, então ocupar a mente com qualquer coisa já bastava. Mas é claro, antes disso, ele iria comer.

Entrou na casa e ligou para o Ramen Ichiraku Delivery, pedindo duas porções do seu amado ramen. Aproveitou-se da ausência do pai para matar a vontade de comer sua refeição preferida. O mais velho, por ser médico, encarava a refeição como uma inimiga à saúde, obrigando Naruto a ouvir uma palestra sobre alimentação saudável toda vez que pretendia saciar o seu desejo, portanto, aquela era uma oportunidade única. Não demorou muito para que a entrega chegasse, o que foi um alívio para o seu estômago.

Sentou no sofá enquanto comia, fitando a TV ligada apenas para encher a casa de sons, amenizando-o da realidade de estar sozinho. O loiro limpou a casa de maneira básica e, assim que viu que já anoitecia, permitiu-se subir ao cômodo recentemente arrumado, e seguir ao banheiro acoplado ao quarto, tomando um banho morno, relaxante e longo. Era como se cada gota que caia do chuveiro prata e escorregava tímida dos cabelos loiros até os pés bronzeados para então encontrar o chão levasse consigo todos os pensamentos e preocupações do loiro. Doce ilusão. Assim que saiu, sentiu o peso de cada uma das gotas que, supostamente, o haviam limpado por completo, caindo como um iceberg gigante em sua cabeça cansada.

Vestiu a roupa mais confortável possível: Uma calça de flanela cinza junto à camiseta larga preta. Sentou na cama, ouvindo o farfalhar sereno das árvores da rua e a voz tênue que vinha da TV no cômodo abaixo do seu. Dirigiu os olhos para o céu através da janela, observando as poucas estrelas visíveis perante à poluição luminosa. Calçou os tênis com a intenção de ir à praça com a fonte que visitara na noite passada. "As estrelas lá devem estar mais visíveis", pensou, usando disto como desculpa para sair da casa que parecia, de repente, imensa, escura e vazia demais.

Apagou as luzes e desligou a TV para em seguida sair pela porta, trancá-la e enfrentar uma brisa fresca que vinha como um afago a sua face. Sorriu. Um sorriso que variava entre uma tristeza leve e uma serenidade confortante. Seguiu pela rua iluminada, permitindo que o fone de ouvido enchesse os seus ouvidos com uma melodia calma, confortante, adequada à cada pensamento que passava em sua mente. Finalmente chegando à praça, sentou num banco que dava a visão clara da fonte. Olhou fixamente para ela, como se pudesse perceber perfeitamente cada gota que caia dela. Levantou do banco e caminhou até a fonte com uma moeda na mão.

— E aí, dona fonte?! Como a senhora está? — Perguntou como se o objeto inanimado pudesse responder. — As coisas não estão muito boas pra mim, sabe?! Não sei se não deveria ter ido com o meu pai... Mas não queria fugir mais uma vez, só que também não quero ficar sozinho... —, sussurrou para o objeto metálico, fitando a água. — Não quero ficar sozinho... — Repetiu e jogou a moeda na água com leveza.

— Se eu soubesse que você falava com fontes, não teria me aproximado de você. — O coração de Naruto foi à boca, fazendo com que seu corpo girasse rápido, porém, o movimento brusco fez com que escorregasse, caindo sentado na fonte atrás de si. Parado a sua frente, estava um homem de sapatos pretos assim como a calça jeans e camiseta cinza. Subiu os olhos azuis, arregalando-os logo em seguida ao ver quem era. Orbes negros e quase ilegíveis fitavam o rosto, agora corado, do loiro. Naruto abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem pronunciar som algum, vendo a figura se aproximar.

—

_Sábado, 6 de julho_

Acordou com a luminosidade que batia em seus olhos, obrigando-o a abri-los e acostumar-se à claridade. Ouvia lá de fora o canto suave dos pássaros, porém, o som latejada na sua cabeça. Sentou na beira da cama, levando automaticamente uma das mãos à cabeça, percebendo uma discreta dor de cabeça resultante da noite anterior. Incomodado, obrigou-se a levantar e ir ao banheiro tomar o analgésico. Olhou o rosto deplorável no reflexo do espelho, desviando o olhar ao relógio sob a pia que marcava 10h20min da manhã. Soltou um suspiro baixo, quase imperceptível. Estava cansado, mas não com sono o bastante para voltar a dormir.

Decidido a começar o dia, despiu-se, tirando as roupas do dia anterior, e se dirigiu ao chuveiro, tomando uma ducha rápida para então poder se focar em trabalhar. Para Sasuke, não importava o fato de ser Sábado, muito menos se uma ressaca leve o assolava, ele só queria pensar em trabalho. O vício do moreno somado ao fato de não querer dar tempo a si mesmo de pensar algo além, mais o seu perfeccionismo, o fazia querer organizar a atividade que, por enquanto, seria de Neji. Kakashi podia proibi-lo de entrar na empresa, ou de ir aos encontros com os seus clientes, mas não tinha autonomia o suficiente para impedi-lo que trabalhasse em casa e assim enchesse a cabeça de assuntos para as próximas semanas e, talvez, até meses.

Saindo do chuveiro, escovou os dentes e vestiu uma calça de moletom fino, indo em direção à sala onde, sentando no sofá e apoiando o laptop nas pernas, concentrou-se nos processos pendentes e nos que futuramente viriam, começando a digitar.

Após algumas horas, dedilhou as últimas teclas antes de terminar o último processo. Como ainda não havia tido reuniões o bastante com o Doutor Uzumaki, digitou até onde podia prever com as informações arrecadadas até agora. Não pôde evitar pensar na situação desagradável que provocou na última reunião, batendo na cabeça ao pensar em como havia agido de forma idiota com o filho do cliente.

"_Vai ser difícil vê-lo, principalmente por ter que explicar o que aconteceu.", _pensou consigo. "S_e fosse possível, eu gostaria de evitar ter que encontrá-lo novamente.",_ a possibilidade de concretizar tal pensamento trouxe um incômodo estranho a ele, que logo tratou de ignorar com sucesso.

Jogou os braços para trás e se espreguiçou. Para seu azar, não tinha mais o que fazer. Os outros processos já estavam feitos e o último em especial tirou um pouco do seu foco de trabalho, optando por finalmente se alimentar.

Estranhamente, não estava muito a fim de ir almoçar fora dessa vez. Como já estava um pouco tarde para encontrar algum restaurante com comida fresca, optou por ficar em casa e ele mesmo preparar algo para saciar a fome que começava a se manifestar. Sasuke morava sozinho há anos, coisa que o obrigou a aprender a cozinhar com excelência, como tudo o que fazia. Entretanto, o fato de saber cozinhar não era sinônimo de boa alimentação, algo que parecia valer como regra aos solteiros. Jogou alguns ovos na panela, junto com as sobras do arroz e sal, criando uma omelete de arroz. Comeu o conteúdo do prato como se fosse o elixir dos Deuses em seu estômago que não via comida desde o dia anterior. Depois de saciada a fome, subiu até o quarto, arrumando-o, escovou os dentes e vestiu uma camiseta cinza e um jeans preto, junto com os tênis escuros, pegando a carteira e as chaves da casa. Saiu pela porta da frente, indo em direção ao mercado que ficava a poucos metros dali, comprando algumas latinhas de cerveja e voltando para dentro.

Sentou em frente à TV, assistindo ao noticiário que informava algo qualquer sobre algum lugar do mundo, enquanto se concentrava em beber a cerveja. Depois de terminar a terceira lata, começou a se sentir solitário, convencendo-se de que era deprimente demais continuar sentado em frente a uma TV, bebendo sozinho numa casa gigante. Cogitou a ideia de ir até um bar perto da casa, poupando-o de ter que levar o carro.

Não trocou de roupa ou se arrumou demais, apenas ajeitou a aparência estilosa do cabelo. Quando novamente saiu de casa, percebeu que o céu já estava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam, sentindo o vento fresco da noite de verão brincar com as suas madeixas. Seguiu pela reta, alheio às pessoas que caminhavam nas ruas, quando algo a sua direita o chamou a atenção, fazendo com que cessasse os passos.

Do outro lado da calçada, avistou uma cabeça loira e cabisbaixa na praça. O rapaz estava sentado num banco de costas para ele. Infelizmente, tinha a suspeita de que conhecia aquela silhueta e ela era a última coisa que queria encontrar naquele momento. De repente, viu que o loiro se levantou, andando até a fonte, confirmando, ao mostrar parte do rosto, que se tratava do filho do cardiologista, como já esperado.

Normalmente, quando tinha o desprazer de reencontrar algumas de suas vítimas na rua, ou em qualquer lugar que fosse, não pensava duas vezes ao ignorar a presença e continuar o seu rumo, como se não conhecesse a pessoa. Porém, algo estava muito estranho: não somente estava ali, paralisado, como também seus olhos estavam atentos a cada passo do jovem que, até então, ainda não havia notado a sua presença. E, ao contrário do que esperava, encontrá-lo ali não lhe causou nenhuma sensação de desconforto. Pensou apenas em ignorá-lo, aproveitando que não fora visto, mas descartou a ideia logo que reparou no semblante do loiro: o mesmo parecia triste. Soltando um suspiro de derrota, andou até o rapaz, porém, quando chegou perto o suficiente de suas costas, o ouviu dizer:

— E aí, dona fonte?! Como a senhora está?

Um sorriso involuntário adornou os seus lábios, não acreditando na cena que via diante dos seus olhos: Aquele garoto hiperativo estava conversando com uma fonte. Sem que ele percebesse, a ideia de ir ao bar foi completamente esquecida, dando lugar à vontade quase incontrolável de querer debochar do jovem que, a partir daquele momento, havia despertado o seu interesse.

—

— TEEEEEME! — O loiro finalmente vociferou, olhando enfezado para o homem que sorria de forma irônica a sua frente. Apontou de maneira acusadora para o moreno. — O QUE VOCÊ 'TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, 'TTEBAYO?!

— Hn. — Sasuke manteve o sorriso zombeteiro e estendeu a mão ao outro, fazendo questão de vocalizar: — Dobe.

Naruto fechou ainda mais a cara, limitando-se apenas a aceitar a mão oferecida, corando tanto pela situação constrangedora em que se encontrava, como também com o pequeno contato.

De pé, Naruto, encharcado, voltou a sentar no banco onde estava anteriormente.

— Espere aqui. — Ouvi Sasuke dizer enquanto ia até a máquina de bebidas. O loiro olhava desconfiado para o Uchiha, monitorando cada passo do moreno, à procura de qualquer vestígio que denunciasse o porquê de ele estar ali, já que nada transparecia daquelas enigmáticas esferas negras. Viu o mais velho voltando com duas latas de café nas mãos. Entregou uma ao loiro, que balançou a cabeça em gratidão e começou a tomar o líquido quente, tentando ao máximo afastar os flashes do primeiro encontro desastroso entre os dois. Sasuke se pronunciou, quebrando o silêncio, como se houvesse lido os seus pensamentos.

— Acho que lhe devo satisfações. — Disse virando o rosto para encarar o semblante do mais novo que ainda olhava fixamente para a lata. — Posso garantir que não foi culpa sua. — Falou num tom leve de zombaria, vendo o outro corar de novo, o que fez com que fosse obrigado a conter um sorriso.

— Então por quê? — Naruto perguntou finalmente virando para fitar os orbes negros._ "Vamos lá, Naruto, você consegue encarar esse bastardo. Mantenha o olh-"_, orbes estes que desviaram dos seus. _"Droga."_

Sasuke se manteve calado, perdido novamente nos próprios devaneios. Levou a lata à boca, dando um gole no conteúdo, à medida que pensava se deveria dizer algo convincente, ou se simplesmente deveria inventar alguma desculpa qualquer. Mas, pra ser sincero, não estava com vontade de optar por nenhuma das duas opções. Depois de um longo silêncio incômodo, Naruto pareceu compreender a atitude do moreno, desviando o olhar do rosto alvo. Sussurrou de forma que o moreno quase não pôde ouvir:

— É algo que não pode me dizer, não é?! — Sasuke concordou levemente com a cabeça, fitando o objeto em suas mãos. — Imaginei. — Sorriu triste.

O mais velho, querendo mudar de assunto, aproveitou a deixa para indagar: — O que você faz aqui a essa hora da noite? — Depositou a lata ao seu lado e pegou o maço do bolso; retirou um cigarro.

— Eu vim pens- — Naruto cortou a fala assim que viu o outro acender o cigarro, tragando-o e soltando a fumaça tóxica que invadiu os seus pulmões. Por um segundo, achou a cena um tanto sensual, porém, logo em seguida mudou a expressão para uma inconformada, tomando uma ação automática: Bater com força na mão do outro, causando uma rara deformação de surpresa na expressão de desinteresse de Sasuke.

— Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, dobe?! — O Uchiha, virando o rosto para encará-lo, perguntou furioso.

— VOCÊ SABE QUAL É O CÂNCER QUE MAIS MATAS PESSOAS HOJE EM DIA, DATTEBAYO? O CÂNCER DE PULMÃO! E É POR CULPA DISTO! — Apontou hiperativo para a droga, fazendo com que Sasuke desviasse o olhar incrédulo para o cigarro recém-acendido jogado no chão. — QUE A MAIORIA DAS PESSOAS ADQUIREM ESSE TIPO DE DOENÇA! NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ USE DESSA ARMA LET-

— Eu sou velho o bastante pra tomar consciência dos meus atos, e isto inclui o livre arbítrio de escolher o que eu quero ou não fazer. — Sasuke interrompeu, dizendo seco e lançando um olhar de alguém que já matou antes e não teria medo de fazer isso de novo. Tomando ciência da expressão de susto do loiro, ele voltou à fachada de indiferença.

— Não 'tô dizendo que você não tem consciência do que fazer... — Naruto murmurou baixo, com um bico que chegava a ser engraçado. — Só não quero ter que entrar um dia no hospital para trabalhar e te ver lá, numa sessão de Quimioterapia, dattebayo.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto contrariado de Naruto, ainda tentando entender o que acabou de se passar ali. Jamais iria admitir, mas após cessada a raiva e a surpresa, começou a achar graça da situação e daquele beiço que fazia com que comparasse o loiro a uma criança cuja mãe havia posto de castigo. Soltou o ar derrotado. Com dó, fechou os olhos e pisou em cima do cigarro que estava queimando à toa no chão, apagando-o, gesto que causou uma leve surpresa e então um belo sorriso no rapaz hiperativo sentado ao lado dele.

— Hn. — Foi tudo o que o moreno pronunciou.

Naruto, começando a se acostumar com aqueles diálogos repletos de monossílabas, deu uma risada discreta e desviou os seus belos orbes azuis ao céu noturno. Reencontrar o homem que invadira a sua cabeça durante os últimos dias estava sendo uma experiência estranhamente agradável, ao contrário de como imaginou mil vezes que seria. Embora o último encontro entre os dois tivesse sido catastrófico, e isto foi motivo mais do que o suficiente para que ele – Naruto – ficasse mais histérico do que o normal, não estava se sentindo desconfortável com a companhia do moreno, pelo contrário, parece que desde que ele chegara ali, naquela praça, e mesmo que o tivesse assustado a ponto de fazer com que escorregasse na fonte e se encontrasse encharcado agora, a sensação de solidão havia ido embora.

Sasuke, que fitava o chão, entretido com a figura do cigarro recentemente apagado, pensava que nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia conhecido alguém tão escandaloso como o loiro ao seu lado. Sua mão ainda ardia levemente com o recente tapa que havia levado, porém, não estava com raiva. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia o que não fazer e não se sentia irritado com isto. Pra ser sincero, não sabia responder o porquê havia cumprido com o capricho do loiro, mas ao ver o brilho de preocupação nos olhos azuis – tais olhos que, embora nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, eram os mais lindos que já vira e que cismavam em invadir os seus pensamentos nos momentos mais inoportunos – não hesitou antes de agir. Jamais assumiria que se sentiu bem ao saber que o outro se preocupava consigo.

O silêncio novamente caiu sobre os dois, porém, de uma forma estranha, tornou-se cômodo e reconfortante, como se mais nada precisava ser dito ali. Sasuke continuou com os olhos fixos no chão, enquanto Naruto olhava sereno para a imensidão azul escura acima de si.

Em meio ao som das cigarras que se prendiam em alguma árvore e à luz fraca dos postes da praça, uma brisa suave e quente passava por eles. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o sorriso discreto que adornou simultaneamente os lábios um do outro. O brilho das estrelas e a lua minguante que iluminava o céu foram as únicas testemunhas de um pensamento mútuo que foi compartilhado pelas mentes avulsas, aquecendo seus corações naquele momento:

"_Ele me acalma._"

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eai, o que acharam? comentem comentem!

Tio Neji chegando gatão~ Amo esse narcisista demais, pfvr. Se pá, vai ter uma side-fic de Utopia falando sobre ele e... bem, é só uma hipótese, não vou me aprofundar :P  
Naruto, apesar de ser filho de médico, tem uma vida bem humilde /diferentedoSasukecofcof :)

Entao é isso, galera! Até o próximo capítulo!

YEEY ~


	5. Capítulo 5 - 10 de Julho ( Parte 1 )

Bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite pessoas!  
Como estão vocês? Espero que bem!

Tá ai, capítulo 5! Como eu vou demorar um pouco pra postar a segunda parte, resolvemos fazer um mais longo e com Especial Gaara's feelings! UHUL! Além de que deixa uma pulga atrás da orelha revelando um pouquinho mais sobre o Sasuke!

Então é isso!

Have Fun~

**Betado por: TKitsune**

* * *

Os três dias seguintes passaram-se estranhamente rápido para ambos os homens. Era como se o simples e pequeno encontro tivesse sido a anestesia necessária para aliviar temporariamente a agonia de seus corações, criando uma barreira em suas cabeças para os problemas. Sasuke, _misteriosamente_, não precisou de remédio para dormir, embora continuasse viciado em trabalho. E Naruto, bem, o mesmo não precisou fingir que sorria, ele o fazia naturalmente.

Porém, infelizmente, essa comodidade durou apenas até a noite do dia nove.

* * *

_Terça-feira, 9 de Julho._

O dia, para Naruto, havia sido cansativo. Durante os últimos dois dias, encontrou um novo cliente e passara as manhãs com ele, cuidando como enfermeiro particular, encerrando hoje os seus serviços. E na parte da tarde, ele ia à faculdade, seguindo com a rotina normal da semana. As noites eram dedicadas a uma leve faxina na casa e ao seu pai que desde que viajara, o ligava todos os dias para constatar se estava tudo bem, coisa que somada às saudades e aos relatos da rotina, consumiam horas no telefone.

Após ouvido o _bip_ encerrando a ligação do outro lado da linha, o loiro pôs o aparelho no gancho, com um sorriso bobo.

_"Boa noite, Naruto. Tenho muito orgulho de você, meu filho."_

Para Naruto, não havia rotina cansativa ou reclamações da vida quando ouvia tal frase vinda do pai. Significava que seus esforços eram reconhecidos pela pessoa mais importante para si, além do fato de que aquilo era uma prova de que estava se virando bem sozinho.

Enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha antes de deitar, olhou de soslaio para o calendário. O sorriso de satisfação rapidamente se desfez, substituído pelo baque da consciência de que, em poucas horas, seria dia dez de Julho. Como havia ousado se esquecer?

Uma culpa imensa mesclada aos sentimentos que já sentia em relação à data tomou o seu coração. Saiu do banho distraído, como se não pudesse se focar em nada mais além da sensação horrível que sentia, deitando-se na cama. Rolou no leito até os olhos se fecharem para, então, abrirem-se num mundo de sonhos e pesadelos.

* * *

_Naruto reconheceu que o sol brilhava no horizonte em meio ao céu límpido. Era uma tarde calma e ele aparentava ter 15 anos novamente. Estava na rua, tomando um sorvete, quando viu um carro estacionando perto dele. Reconheceu o pai saindo do veículo, indo ao seu encontro, sorrindo. Então a porta do passageiro se abriu, revelando uma mulher ruiva. De repente, os cabelos tom de fogo se misturavam com o rosto incoerente, que Naruto não soube descrever. Reconheceu apenas um sorriso cativante que chegava até olhos quase do mesmo tom azul que os seus. Sem dúvidas, era uma mulher bonita._

_O cenário mudou repentinamente, pois já não estavam mais na rua. A ruiva girava em meio a um campo de capim dourado, fazendo com que o vestido branco batesse na ponta destes e espalhasse o pólen pelo ar. Porém, os olhos azuis se arregalaram e subitamente a moça pulou em sua direção, empurrando-o. O grito de desespero e medo veio junto com o tom vermelho dos cabelos cegando sua visão._

— _NARUTO!_

— MÃE! — O loiro abriu os olhos desesperado e fitou seu braço levantado, tremendo, tentando alcançar o nada. Sentou na cama e olhou o relógio: Eram 4 horas da manhã.

Voltou a deitar e se encolheu em posição fetal no canto da parede, deixando que as lágrimas grossas escorressem pelas bochechas marcadas e o choro quase infantil surgir em forma de gemidos altos que escapavam de seus lábios trêmulos.

— Mãe...

* * *

Ouviu um grito ecoar pelo quarto, fazendo com que Sasuke despertasse, levantando-se abruptamente. Manteve-se em silêncio, colocando a mão na gaveta da cômoda ao lado de sua cama com calma, sentindo o tato frio da arma guardada, focando-se em cada som que ouvia e tentando identificar se poderia ser alguém. Após algum tempo, começou a relaxar e tirou a mão da arma da gaveta lentamente, ainda observando a escuridão do quarto.

Permitiu-se voltar ao respirar normal e olhou o relógio digital depositado sob a cômoda que marcava "4:02 A.M.¹ / 10 de Julho". Sasuke pôde jurar que por um segundo sentiu seu coração parar.

"_Eu esqueci completamente_", pensou pasmo. Um medo repentino encheu seu coração, mas não permitiu que tal sentimento chegasse aos olhos apáticos, pois ainda tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observado. Fechou os mesmos por alguns segundos, se concentrando em manter a respiração compassada.

_—Sa...Sa-suke._

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, procurando qualquer vestígio suspeito no escuro com agilidade, como se tivesse a plena certeza de que o sussurro fosse real. Pôs a mão de volta à gaveta e pegou a 8 mm, levantando-se com a arma empunhada. Acendeu a luz e andou pela casa, examinando minuciosamente cada cômodo. Após ter a confirmação de que estava completamente sozinho, permitiu-se baixar a guarda. Soltou o ar, que até então não havia reparado que estava preso, pesadamente.

Com a adrenalina deixando o seu corpo, resolveu pegar uma garrafa de vinho junto a uma taça; sentou na varanda do quarto para fitar a noite estrelada. Exatos dez anos haviam se passado e aquela fora a primeira vez que havia se esquecido, nem que seja por poucas horas, da data.

— Por quê? — Questionou-se, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria a resposta para tal pergunta.

Tomou um gole do líquido rubro antes de acender um cigarro. Tinha a plena consciência de que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, então, ficou ali observando o céu escuro que durante as horas seguintes vinha dando lugar à luz tímida do sol. Viu um pequeno brilho alaranjado surgir no horizonte e, juntamente com o cigarro na boca, lembrou-se involuntariamente da cena idiota onde aquele loiro estapeou o cigarro de sua mão. Sorriu por um segundo.

Com o alvorecer e depois de terminada a garrafa de vinho, levantou e resolver se arrumar. Tomou um banho e, em seguida, colocou o terno preto como os sapatos, a camisa e a gravata, ambas da mesma cor. Era a roupa que sempre costumava usar na data, mostrando ao mundo afora que estava de luto. Entrou no Audi e foi em direção a uma floricultura, onde comprou duas rosas vermelhas e uma branca.

Eram nove horas da manhã quando Sasuke adentrou o Cemitério de Konoha.

* * *

Acordou com os raios de sol queimando seu rosto, percebendo que adormecera encostado na parede. Os olhos inchados fitaram a janela, enquanto as mãos apertavam mais a manta laranja contra o seu corpo. Hoje era dia dez de julho.

Pela primeira vez, em sete anos, estava ali, deitado na sua cama, sozinho em casa durante aquela data tão temida. Estava quase se arrependendo da ideia estúpida de ter ficado. Onde estava com a cabeça quando cogitou que uma mísera fonte pudesse ser capaz de tirar toda aquela agonia do seu peito? Definitivamente, ficar sozinho naquele dia fora uma atitude idiota.

Porém, até quando iria fugir? Até quando evitaria ao máximo _visitá-la_? Será que isto era mesmo justo com _ela_? Tantas perguntas assombravam a sua cabeça...

Naruto nunca visitara o túmulo da mãe, na verdade, nunca tivera coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo. Jamais poderia negar que vontade não lhe faltava, pois sempre que via o pai vestido de preto, sabia que era para ir _lá_, mas mesmo que abrisse a boca para falar algo, nada saía, constatando que ainda não estava pronto para lidar com tal sensação.

Minato nunca cobrou que Naruto visitasse o túmulo de Kushina, sabia o peso que o ato tinha para o filho, que já segurava o fardo de se culpar pela morte da mãe. Devido a isto, criou o hábito de fugir da cidade toda vez que a data se aproximava, para que assim poupasse o garoto da dor e das lembranças que o lugar trazia, coisa que acabou lhe afetando também, pois esse ano, embora Naruto tivesse optado por ficar, ele mesmo não sabia se aguentaria arcar com as consequências da mesma atitude corajosa do filho, escolhendo ir visitar sua sogra.

Naruto já estava farto daquilo tudo, já estava cansado de fugir da realidade. Visitar sua mãe, naquele dia, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela. Acreditava que a sensação era difícil também para o seu pai, e nem por isso ele deixou de fazer. Bastava de se sentir um covarde.

Num gesto de coragem, tentando ao máximo não pensar e voltar atrás na sua decisão, levantou-se da cama decidido. Tomou uma ducha rápida, pois estava molhado de suor, vestiu seus jeans e tênis pretos, e uma camiseta azul escura que, pelo que lembrava, era a cor dos olhos da mãe. Passando perto de sua escrivaninha, cessou os passos e focou a sua atenção num objeto em especial: um porta-retratos virado intencionalmente.

Há sete anos que aquele objeto encontrava-se ali, inerte na mesma posição. Com o coração apertado, tocou sua superfície de madeira e o levantou, encarando profundamente a foto emoldurada e já esquecida pela sua mente: Uma linda mulher ruiva segurando um bebê loiro e de olhos azuis, que obviamente era ele e, ao lado, seu pai com o braço em volta da ruiva. Ambos sorriam, emanando uma alegria indescritível e única. Porém, depois da tragédia que assolou sua família, a foto não passava de nada mais além de um fardo para si. Daria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ver o pai voltando a sorrir daquele jeito novamente. Entretanto, aquele não era o pior fato. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que mal se lembrava do rosto da própria mãe, tornando tudo pior. Como sua mente pudera fazer isso com ela?

Desde o dia da tragédia, Minato, ao ver o estado que o filho ficava toda vez que via uma foto da mãe, tomou a atitude de retirar da casa todos os objetos que continham fotos, guardando-os num baú no seu quarto, que só ele tinha a chave. Quando tentou dar o mesmo fim ao porta-retratos do quarto de Naruto, o mesmo o impediu, dizendo que um dia teria forças o suficiente para virar o objeto e, assim, mantê-lo na mesma posição. Porém, infelizmente, aquele dia não era hoje. Virou novamente o porta-retratos, evitando que o turbilhão de lágrimas caísse.

Pôs a mochila nas costas e desceu até o jardim da casa, onde pegou um girassol. Sorriu triste para a planta ao lembrar que era a preferida de sua mãe e, por isto, havia plantado alguns pés junto com o pai há dois anos. Colocou o girassol dentro da mochila e, em seguida, puxou o celular do bolso para então mandar uma mensagem ao pai: _"Estou indo visitar a mamãe. Não se preocupe, estou bem e lhe aviso assim que voltar. Te amo, velho"_. Era lógico que a parte de estar bem não passava de uma mentira, mas não queria dar mais um motivo para que seu pai se preocupasse. Provavelmente o dia estava sendo tão difícil para o pai quanto para ele. Esperava que seu velho estivesse bem. Ativou a o modo silencioso do aparelho e o guardou novamente no bolso. Queria ter certeza de que ninguém o incomodaria.

Seguiu pelo caminho até que, de longe, avistou a entrada do cemitério. Sentiu as pernas tremerem e o coração falhar uma batida. Por um segundo pensou em desistir, mas antes que concretizasse o pensamento, entrou no cemitério, disposto a não fugir mais. Falou com o coveiro e acabou descobrindo que o lugar era dividido pelas iniciais dos sobrenomes. Andou pelas seções até encontrar a letra U.

Passeou pelas seções, os olhos atentos às placas. Ua, Ub... Um velório acontecia ali. Resolveu andar mais rápido, até que se deparou com a placa Uc. Enquanto passava, olhou rapidamente um sujeito parado em frente a um túmulo, fitando fixamente uma lápide, segurando três rosas na mão: Duas vermelhas e uma branca. Aos poucos, foi reconhecendo de quem se tratava e, quando deu por si, já havia chamado pelo nome do outro:

— Sa-Sasuke? — Perguntou gaguejando, soltando o ar olhando o mais velho virar-se para encará-lo tão confuso quanto ele.

As esferas negras encontraram as azuis, ambas procurando as respostas para as perguntas que, até então, não foram vocalizadas. Naruto não pôde deixar de reparar no figurino preto que Sasuke usava, fazendo um contraste perfeito do tom da cor com a sua pele albina, junto aos cabelos e olhos. O moreno parecia um anjo da morte.

— O que está fazendo aqui, dobe? — O Uchiha resolveu quebrar o silêncio, perguntando curioso.

— Co-como ass-?

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Sasuke o interrompeu num tom mais sério, estreitando os olhos.

— Talvez o mesmo que você? — Naruto perguntou irônico vendo o mais velho andar em sua direção. — Desculpe, eu só est-

— Você está me seguindo? — Sasuke cortou a conclusão para novamente indagar o loiro, parando na sua frente e o encarando com os olhos sérios.

— Claro que não, seu bastardo! Quem você pensa que é?! Não é como se eu quisesse ver essa sua cara azeda de novo, 'ttebayo! — Naruto retrucou ofendido, e em seguida disse com o olhar melancólico: — Eu vim visitar a minha mãe.

A seriedade macabra deixou o rosto de Sasuke, que apenas ignorou a provocação do loiro, levantando uma sobrancelha questionadora.

— Sua mãe?

— É.

— Ela morreu dia dez de julho?

— E nasceu dia dez de julho. — Naruto acrescentou. O coração apertado.

Sasuke, incrédulo, recusava-se a acreditar naquela coincidência. _"Só pode ser brincadeira", _foi o que pensou, olhando irritado para o outro. Resolveu que não deveria mais perder tempo ali, começou a andar. Quando passou ao lado do loiro, claramente com a intenção de deixá-lo sozinho, sentiu uma mão trêmula agarrar a manga de seu terno. Cessou os passos, olhando para a mão e, em seguida, para o rosto lupino.

— Eu... Eu nunca a visitei... — O medo preenchia os olhos azuis que fitaram os negros, como se pedissem silenciosamente por apoio. Sasuke sabia como era. Por anos, recusou-se a visitar os túmulos de seus pais, de seu irmão e de _Shisui_.

Primeiramente, pensou que mesmo que compartilhasse da mesma sensação, não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Entretanto, será que era realmente uma boa ideia deixar o loiro ali, sozinho? Já era a segunda vez que se pegava num conflito interno quando o assunto envolvia aquele garoto diante de si, sobre ajudá-lo ou não. Estava se dando trabalho demais, porém, sabia que se o deixasse ali, a culpa viria sobre si durante o dia, ou pelo menos era no que queria acreditar. Suspirou pesadamente, esperando sinceramente que não fosse se arrepender da atitude que tomaria logo a seguir.

— Vamos. — Viu um brilho fraco de confiança nos olhos azuis como o céu.

Encontraram sem dificuldade a placa Uz e, consequentemente, os Uzumaki. Andaram silenciosamente, observando os túmulos antigos e acabados. Como já fazia sete anos que a mãe de Naruto falecera e ele nunca havia ido visitá-la, o loiro perguntou-se como estaria o dela. Viu mais a frente um túmulo com um tom vermelho, o mesmo parecia recente. Foi curioso a ele, sendo seguido por Sasuke e, ao ler as letras na lápide, o coração pulou para a garganta quando viu que era o que procurava: Uzumaki Kushina. Pegou automaticamente a flor na mochila, depositando-a sob o túmulo. _"O velho deve ter cuidado dela"_, pensou tentando sorrir.

— Oi, mã- — Antes que pudesse terminar, lágrimas grossas e involuntárias escorreram por sua face bronzeada, quebrando a fachada e trazendo-o de novo à dura realidade. As pernas fraquejaram e, antes que Sasuke pudesse tomar uma atitude, os joelhos bateram no chão sujo enquanto os braços se esticavam, tentando, de alguma forma, abraçar a lápide. Tudo o que saia dos lábios trêmulos era um mantra melancólico: — Me perdoa... Me perdoa, mãe... Me perdoa... Eu... Eu... Me perdoa...

Estava enganado ao achar que tinha forças o suficiente para lidar com a situação. Como fora ingênuo... O choque dos fatos era ainda mais difícil do que pensara. Ali, na sua frente, encontrava-se o local de descanso de sua mãe, e, junto a ele, a culpa esmagadora que o sufocava. Aquele local era o fruto dos seus piores pesadelos. Somente a possibilidade de visitá-lo causava calafrios e um nó na garganta do loiro. Mas esse ano, ele queria que fosse diferente, não queria mais fugir da verdade ou continuar ignorando-a, e foi este motivo que lhe trouxe coragem para que finalmente pudesse ver diante dos próprios olhos a lápide da mãe. Porém, ao encarar a realidade nua e crua, as coisas fugiram do seu controle. Não queria chorar, não queria que Sasuke visse a cena, mas era involuntário. As lágrimas caiam sem seu consentimento, as forças se esvaíam e sua boca, que parecia ter vida própria, suplicava desesperadamente pelo perdão da mãe.

Sasuke, que até então se encontrava em silêncio, olhou a cena sem saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Esta foi uma das poucas situações de sua vida onde não tinha a mínima ideia do que deveria fazer. Como um expectador que observa as próprias lembranças, reconheceu o mantra que era repetido pelo loiro como próximo ao que foi repetido por ele mesmo no enterro do irmão.

Lembrou-se de como Kakashi tentou confortá-lo e de como o gesto o ajudou naquele momento. Usou-se da mesma lembrança para tomar uma atitude. Levantou Naruto do chão e, sem dizer nada, o abraçou forte.

Sasuke não era muito de contato físico quando não sexual. Não gostava e não estava habituado a demonstrações de afeto, de amor. Quando deu por si, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Desde quando ele era solidário? Pensou rapidamente em soltar o mais novo, porém, descartou a ideia quando sentiu os braços trêmulos se fecharem em suas costas e as mãos bronzeadas agarrarem o tecido do seu terno com força, à medida que o choro se intensificava. O Uchiha limitou-se a passar as mãos nos fios loiros, permitindo a Naruto sentir uma sensação antiga de conforto.

Passaram alguns minutos, tendo o choro desenfreado de Naruto como o único som do ambiente. Aos poucos, o loiro se acalmou, fazendo com que o som choroso cessasse. Quando finalmente recuperou a postura, Naruto percebeu que estava abraçado com o moreno, manchando o terno caro com as suas lágrimas. Afastou-se subitamente.

— Te-teme, me desculpe... — Disse com a voz embargada, desviando os olhos para o chão. — Eu... Sujei seu terno e ... Me desculpe.

— Hn. — Sasuke grunhiu um tanto quanto sem graça. Em momento algum pensou no estado de seu terno, ou por quanto tempo permaneceram naquela posição, tudo o que sua mente se focava era na simples sensação dos fios loiros em seus dedos pálidos. O calor do corpo que estava antes grudado ao seu desaparecia aos poucos e isto apertava levemente o coração do moreno, que ignorou a todo custo o sentimento.

— Vamos? — Naruto perguntou lançando o pior sorriso falso que poderia para ocultar o tom de vermelho que surgia no seu rosto, tão falso que Sasuke se perguntou mentalmente a quem ele pensava que estava enganando.

— Hn. — Sasuke fingiu não perceber.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo caminho até a entrada do cemitério. Naruto andava um pouco mais devagar, ficando para trás, onde podia observar a postura ereta do homem que caminhava a sua frente. Ele era bonito e tinha uma expressão que escondia muito o bem o que estava pensando, mas era justamente isto que intrigava o loiro: Ninguém esconde algo que não precisa ser escondido, tinha a si próprio como exemplo. Havia algo na essência do moreno que incomodava o clima, uma aura de "Não se aproxime ou você pode morrer". Realmente Sasuke parecia um anjo da morte. Pensou se tal aura tinha a ver com o porquê da presença do Uchiha no cemitério, e resolveu arriscar:

— Ei, teme! Alguém que você conhece morreu nesta data também? — Perguntou curioso.

— Hn. — Naruto identificou o som como um sim.

_"Acho que 'tô aprendendo a entender esses hn's todos, dattebayo",_ pensou divertido.

— Alguém da família? —Continuou insistindo.

— ... Hn.

— Quem?

Sasuke se manteve em silêncio. Contar quem estava ali levaria a perguntar o porquê, e não estava nem um pouco à vontade em dar explicações. Naruto suspirou pesado, pensando: _"Parece que a cada passo que avanço, recuo mil"_. Observou um leve enrijecer nas costas do mais velho ao passar pela seção que este estava há minutos atrás. Impulsivo, tomou mais uma iniciativa:

— Ne, ne! Deixa eu ver, 'tteba. Não precisa me dizer quem é!

— Hn.

_"Esse pareceu um não"._

— Aaaah, vamos lá, 'ttebayo! Eu me desfiz em lágrimas na sua frente, isso é injusto! Não custa nada! E você ainda 'tá com essas rosas na mão, 'tteba! Ou você ainda não colocou nos túmulos, ou é um ladrão de flores... — Naruto continuou o irritando com a voz alta que martelava nos ouvidos do moreno. Sasuke, sem paciência, parou e se virou. O sarcasmo transbordava em cada palavra:

— Será que você não consegue manter essa boca fechada nem por um segundo, Usuratonkachi?! — Alfinetou o loiro.

Naruto, reconhecendo que estava sendo irritante, apenas fechou a cara e ficou em silêncio. Continuaram o percurso. Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente a todas as entidades divinas pelo loiro ter finalmente calado a boca, entretanto, sabia que a paz não seria duradora. Aquele garoto era tagarela demais.

O Uchiha, desde que chegou, só teve tempo de visitar o túmulo da mãe. Havia se aproveitado da companhia do loiro para evitar ir aos outros, porém, para a sua infelicidade, algo lhe dizia que se não fizesse algo, Naruto não pararia de enchê-lo. Retornando à seção Uc, entrou, sendo seguido pelo rapaz logo atrás de si. Sabia muito bem que poderia impedir que o mesmo o seguisse e não invadisse o seu espaço pessoal, mas permitiu que ele o acompanhasse, não se esforçando muito em pensar no motivo de estar fazendo aquilo.

Andou novamente pelo local de descanso da mãe, onde havia deixado a primeira rosa. Não era o dia de sua morte, mas como só visitava o local uma vez por ano, aproveitava para deixar a rosa para cada um dos túmulos que marcaram sua vida até ali. Olhou mais uma vez para o local, vendo Naruto ler curioso a lápide: Mikoto Uchiha. Recordou-se de como ela havia sido uma mulher fiel e amável, apesar de rígida, e de como ela parecia fisicamente consigo. Lembrava vagamente de seu sorriso quando recebia ele e o irmão depois da escola ou como o confortava e lhe ouvia quando estava preocupado com algo. Ela fora uma boa mãe e lhe proporcionou boas recordações, deixando para Sasuke os sentimentos de saudades que todos os dias assolavam o seu peito. Andou para o túmulo ao lado.

— Fugaku Uchiha — Naruto leu discretamente, observando a data de nascimento marcada nesta e na lápide anterior. — Seus pais?

— Sim. — Respondeu objetivamente, deixando uma das rosas vermelhas no túmulo do pai. Observou sério a lápide, as lembranças fluíam em sua cabeça: Fugaku era severo, exigente, irritadiço e, arriscava dizer, negligente, passando a ele, Sasuke, na sua infância, a impressão de que não gostava dele, fato que foi contrariado por Mikoto, que afirmava que o pai o amava, mas não demonstrava. Sasuke herdou dele o costume de ser indiferente e sorrir pouco, assim como ser exigente em cumprir suas metas. Devia agradecimentos à rigorosidade do mais velho.

Seguiu mais alguns túmulos até chegar ao de Itachi. Naruto observou uma pequena oscilação na expressão de Sasuke antes de virar o rosto para a lápide. O moreno se lembrou de como o irmão tinha o costume irritante de chamá-lo e Sasuke se aproximava, achando que o mais velho fosse lhe dizer algo importante para então, na verdade, apenas bater com os dedos em sua testa. Sorriu triste ao pensar nele, que aparentava ser frio e egoísta, mas não passava de uma fachada. Num lado que Sasuke teve o privilégio de conhecer, Itachi se mostrava amoroso e solidário, pensando mais nas pessoas ao seu redor do que em si mesmo, chegando a manipular situações para fazer com que as mesmas se tornassem mais fortes. Sorriu novamente ao lembrar com carinho do sorriso raro do irmão enquanto olhava triste para o nome marcado.

"_Esse é... Itachi Uchiha . 9 de junho . . . 10 de jul-_" Naruto parou de pensar ao observar incrédulo a expressão de tristeza contida no rosto de Sasuke. Os lábios, que antes mostravam um sorriso fraco, começavam a se curvar, tensos.

_"Sa...Sa-suke."_

Os sussurros voltaram a assombrar a mente do moreno. Fechou os olhos com força e apertou a rosa branca na mão, causando pequenas lesões na palma, virando o rosto para o lado e forçando a mente a focar na respiração.

— Sasuke? — Naruto, após ver um filete fino de sangue escapar dos dedos do mais velho, chamou pelo seu nome, preocupado.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e, recompondo a face indiferente, olhou para a mão cortada e as pequenas gotas de sangue que manchavam as pétalas brancas da rosa antes pura. Decidido que não havia mais nada para fazer ali, foi em direção ao último túmulo da fileira.

— Uchiha Shi- — Naruto leu o nome marcado, mas antes que pudesse concluir, foi abruptamente interrompido.

— Não pronuncie este nome. — Sasuke disse quase num sussurro, sério e, o loiro arriscaria dizer, rude. Naruto desviou os olhos azuis da letras impressas para observar o nojo e a raiva fluírem nos olhos negros. Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram em raiva.

— Tsc! — Estalou o a língua no céu da boca antes de jogar a última rosa no túmulo, despedaçando-a.

O ato fez com que Naruto olhasse tenso para o local, concluindo mentalmente: _"Shisui... 10 de... julho"_. Percebeu a coincidência e, assim, começou a ligar os pequenos pontos que envolviam o fato de tanto o homem de antes, chamado Itachi, quanto este, Shishui, terem morrido no mesmo dia, juntamente com as reações visivelmente diferentes de Sasuke em relação a cada um. O que diabos aconteceu? A pergunta inevitavelmente veio a sua cabeça, mas não ousou vocalizá-la.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, sentiu algo bater bruscamente em seu braço. Virou então o rosto, e constatou que era Sasuke andando rapidamente com passos longos.

Não poderia estar acontecendo de novo.

— Ei! Ei, ei, TEME! — Naruto gritou, começando a correr atrás do moreno. — AONDE VOCÊ VAI, DATTEBAYO?

Viu que o Uchiha seguia em silêncio até o carro, mostrando claramente que tinha a intenção de entrar no veículo e ir embora, sem lhe dar uma satisfação novamente.

_" AAAAH! Mas você não vai sair de novo sem me dizer nada dessa vez, 'ttebayo!"_.

Naruto apertou o passo e conseguiu se jogar contra a porta recém-aberta do carro, fechando-a e ficando no caminho, impedindo a passagem de Sasuke.

— Saia. — O Uchiha estreitou os olhos e disse com a voz obviamente sendo forçada a ser calma.

— Não até você me dizer o que foi aquilo.

— Eu disse pra você sair. — Os olhos do moreno transbordavam a fúria contida. O loiro não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas ele estava em seu caminho para sair dali e ir o mais rápido possível a sua fonte de amnésia: A bebida. Sem paciência, agarrou o braço de Naruto e o puxou para que assim ele saísse de sua frente. Abriu a porta.

— E eu disse que não. — o loiro tornou a fechá-la e, em seguida, conseguiu tomar as chaves da mão do moreno, trancando o carro e enfiando as mesmas dentro das calças. — Até que você me diga que merda foi aquela. — Olhou sério para Sasuke.

— Eu não lhe devo explicações, Uzumaki. — Rebateu se aproximando de Naruto. — Me devolva agora essas chaves.

— O que você pretende fazer se eu lhe devolver? —Perguntou sendo imprensado contra o carro pela aproximação do moreno.

— Não é da sua conta.

— É sim, 'tteba!

— Por quê?

— Porque... — Naruto raciocinou rápido, olhando freneticamente para os lados, à procura de uma resposta que se adequasse. — Porque se eu te deixar sozinho, você vai acabar com um maço de cigarros e vai morrer, dattebayo! — Céus, como era burro.

Sasuke parou. Como um pano limpo por cima do seu ódio, a visão de Naruto estapeando a sua mão na noite de Sábado retornou à mente. Imaginou a mesma cena se repetindo toda vez que ele acendesse um cigarro. Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios do moreno, que disse com puro sarcasmo: — Quem você pensa que é agora, dobe? Minha babá?

— Não vou deixar que você saia por aí morrendo de câncer, dattebayo! E tire esse sorrisinho ridículo da cara, senão nunca mais vou devolver essas chaves! — Apontou freneticamente para o rapaz a sua frente.

Sasuke achou uma brecha para provocar ainda mais o loiro hiperativo: — Então isso me obrigaria a ir pegá-las, certo?! — O moreno, divertido, aproximou o rosto com um sorriso malicioso, contendo o riso quando percebeu as bochechas vermelhas de Naruto.

— Eu.. Eu... — Naruto automaticamente enfiou a mão nas calças e achou as chaves. — PRONTO, PEGA! — Exclamou jogando-as de maneira desastrada.

— Hn. É mais provável que eu morra de cirrose do que de câncer, dobe. – Sasuke, já com as chaves na mão, falou casualmente, aproveitando que Naruto havia saído de seu caminho para abrir a porta e entrar no carro. Sentou-se no banco e, quando ia dar a partida, viu a porta ao seu lado se abrindo e Naruto entrando também no veículo. — Mas que merda você 'tá fazendo? —Olhou o loiro colocando o cinto e virando o rosto emburrado para o outro lado.

— Teme, eu não vou te deixar sozinho pra se matar lentamente. — Disse cruzando os braços. O que dizia era de coração, porém, em meio à birra de não permitir que o outro fizesse alguma besteira, a sensação de ficar sozinho em casa encheu o peito do loiro de pânico, criando coragem o suficiente para tomar a ação.

Sasuke ficou por um tempo encarando a postura infantil de Naruto. Derrotado, suspirou e mumurrou: — Idiota.

— Não vai me expulsar? — Naruto perguntou meio surpreso.

— Faça como quiser. — Deu-se por vencido, ligando o carro.

As palavras fizeram com que Naruto finalmente se desse conta do que acabara de fazer: Estava no carro seguindo para um lugar que não tinha a mínima ideia de onde fosse com o homem que, em menos de uma semana, entrara na sua vida e a complicara de várias maneiras. O que havia dito a Sasuke era realmente consequência da preocupação que sentia em relação a ele. Não sabia responder o porquê ou de onde tal sentimento vinha, era como um instinto que o fazia agir mais impulsivamente do que o normal, o que o levou a pensar se o que estava fazendo era realmente certo. Será que não estava se metendo demais na vida daquele cara? O que ele devia estar pensando de si naquele momento? Provavelmente, a resposta mais coerente seria que ele – Naruto – era algum tipo de idiota, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

O cheiro forte de tabaco o tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo com que olhasse para o lado e visse a imagem do moreno fumando um cigarro com uma óbvia cara de desdém. Resolveu não se intrometer dessa vez, embora tal escolha exigisse de si muita força de vontade. Entretanto, ao olhar a paisagem pelo vidro da janela, algo o deixou efetivamente nervoso: Não reconheceu em qual parte de Konoha eles estavam, fazendo-o olhar novamente para o mais velho.

— Hey, bastardo! Aonde estamos indo? — Naruto perguntou com um leve tom de desespero, recebendo o silêncio em troca. Rindo nervoso, insistiu: — Heheheh, é sério, teme. Para onde você 'tá me levando, ttebayo?

Assim que entraram na estrada, Sasuke apertou as trincas, fazendo com que as portas do veículo em locomoção se trancassem, fator que contribuiu ainda mais para o desespero de Naruto. — Hey! Me responda agora! Aonde a gente 'tá indo? — De repente, a cabeça criativa do loiro pateta começou a trabalhar em milhões de possibilidades loucas: _"Será que ele tá me levando pra casa? mas ele não sabe onde eu moro, dattebayo. Talvez ele esteja me levando pra casa dele pra continuarmos o que não terminamos daquela vez e..."_, o rosto bronzeado corou com tal ideia, coisa que não passou despercebida por Sasuke quando olhou de soslaio para o loiro, contendo um sorriso ao imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça do rapaz.

_"NÃO, DATTEBAYO! Com certeza não é isso. Ele 'tá bravo comigo porque eu não o deixei encher a cara e fumar e..."_, os olhos azuis se arregalaram. _"Céus, ele vai me matar! Não tem ninguém na cidade que sabe que eu vim aqui e meu pai 'tá fora de casa. Isso é...Isso é..."_

— UM SEQUESTRO! — Vociferou fazendo o outro oscilar na estrada. —SEU BASTARDO! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME SEQUESTRANDO, DATTEBAYO! PARE ESSE CARRO AGORA! — Começou a puxar o trinco inutilmente. — EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PARA MORRER! ME DESCULPE, EU DEIXO VOCÊ ENCHER A CARA, 'TTEBA, MAS NÃO ME MATE, TEME! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATE!

_"O que esse moleque tem de burro, ele tem de..."_, Sasuke, por um momento, desviou rapidamente os orbes negros da estrada para o outro novamente, constatando as pequenas gotículas se formando nos cantos dos olhos estupidamente azuis. Concluiu de maneira impulsiva: _"Bonito."_

Embora o jeito irritante do loiro o tirasse do sério, jamais poderia negar que o mesmo era dono de uma beleza angelical, fato que fez com que Sasuke, de primeira, mentalizasse-o como sua "vítima" desde o dia da reunião no Café Gourmet. Portanto, ter que lidar com aquela expressão manhosa de Naruto não o estava ajudando muito a ter autocontrole para não querer terminar o que havia deixado pendente.

_"Céus, isso é tortura."_ Tentou ao máximo afastar os pensamentos libidinosos. _"Calma, Sasuke. Mantenha o foco, você está dirigindo, agarrá-lo agora não seria nada mais do que uma completa burrice."_

— SASUUUUUUUUKEE! PARE, POR FAVOR! — Naruto continuava histérico.

_"Se você parar o carro agora, vai atender aos caprichos dele. Onde está o seu orgulho, Uchiha?"_. Sasuke fechou o semblante novamente. _"Ótimo"_.

— SASUKEEEE EU... EU... — Vendo que o moreno não tinha a mínima intenção de parar, uma ideia brilhante repentinamente veio a sua cabeça: Pegou a carteira de cigarros que foi deixada distraidamente no porta-trecos, abriu o vidro e ameaçou o Uchiha. — EU VOU JOGAR ESSE LIXO FORA SE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXAR SAIR AGO- — Antes que pudesse terminar efetivamente a sua ameaça, eles haviam parado. Naruto olhou freneticamente em volta, soltando o ar que, até então, não percebeu que esteve prendendo por todo esse tempo. Ao invés da cabana velha no meio do nada onde havia imaginado a sua morte, estavam em frente a um restaurante.

— Dobe, é meio dia. — Sasuke disse de maneira divertida, satisfeito ao ver a expressão idiota que Naruto fazia. Obrigou-se a conter o riso mais uma vez, pensando: _"Quantas vezes eu já tive que conter o riso com esse garoto? Isso é um recorde"_. — Venha, vamos comer.

Naruto fitou os joelhos por alguns segundos, o rosto queimando em um vermelho vivo à medida que pensava: _"Como eu sou idiota"_. Percebendo que Sasuke já se afastava, abriu a porta e apressou o passo para alcançá-lo, adentrando o estabelecimento logo em seguida. Quando estavam sentados, sussurrou emburrado sem olhar para o mais velho:

— Me desculpa.

— Hn.

— Mas isso não se faz, 'tteba! Levar alguém pra comer sem falar nada e-

— Com licença, senhores. Posso ajudar? — A garçonete apareceu, observando o tom alterado do loiro.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Sasuke respondeu indiferente.

_"Sério, como eu odeio essa postura de 'não quero nada, não sei de nada' dele, dattebayo"_, pensou Naruto fuzilando Sasuke com os olhos.

— Os senhores já decidiram o que vão pedir? — Embora a pergunta envolvesse ambos os homens, era óbvio que a garçonete havia se dirigido diretamente a Sasuke, já que a mesma o encarava sem o mínimo de discrição, enquanto o moreno a ignorava impecavelmente. Naruto assistia a tudo do outro lado da mesa, irritando-se com tamanha ousadia da mulher.

_"Mas que mulherzinha atirada!"_ o loiro estreitou os olhos ao encarar tal cena.

— Eu vou querer a sugestão do cheff e ele... — Tirou os olhos do menu para se dirigir ao garoto a sua frente. — Dobe, o que você quer?

— Ramen — Respondeu automaticamente.

— ...Ramen? — Sasuke indagou, levantando elegantemente uma sobrancelha.

— É, Ramen.

Meio incrédulo em relação ao que acabara de ouvir, o moreno perguntou à garçonete: — Vocês servem Ramen neste estabelecimento? —Olhou-a nos olhos, fator que causou um forte rubor nas bochechas claras da moça, coisa que só foi notada por Naruto e, consequentemente, o irritou ainda mais.

— S-sim, senhor.

— Dobe, qual o sabor?

— Miso ramen com chasu extra.

— Miso ramen com chasu extra. — Repetiu Sasuke olhando para a moça que corava mais.

Já cansado daquela cena ridícula, Naruto, num ato automático, pegou na mão do Uchiha que estava estendida sob o menu recém-fechado em cima da mesa, chamando a atenção da jovem e de Sasuke também.

— Obrigado. Agora, será que poderia nos deixar a sós? — Naruto disse com um sorriso largo descaradamente forçado. Os olhos azuis transbordavam deboche e desdém.

— Cla-claro. Com licença. — Com uma leve reverência, a garçonete saiu apressada da mesa, permitindo então ao loiro afastar a mão bronzeada da alva. Sentiu o peso do olhar ônix sob si.

— Que foi, teme? — Falou irritado.

— O que foi isso? — Sasuke perguntou sem emoção, mas realmente interessado em saber o que acabou de se passar ali.

— Bastardo! Eu te fiz um favor! Não me diga que não percebeu que ela 'tava toda assanhada pra cima de você e mal ouviu o que era pra pedir, dattebayo?! — Cruzou os braços emburrado.

Um sorriso de deboche adornou os lábios do Uchiha. Tentado a provocar o loiro, disse:

— Não consigo compreender o motivo para tamanha alteração, afinal, lido com esse tipo de situação o tempo todo. Acostume-se. — Gabou-se, sorrindo orgulho de si mesmo ao esfregar na cara de Naruto o fato de ser inevitavelmente assediado devido a sua boa aparência.

— Ora, seu...! — Naruto trincou os dentes e apertou os punhos. Em seguida, alterou a voz e disse: — Mas isto não quer dizer que eu sou obrigado a passar por isso também, dattebayo!

— A solução é simples: Apenas ignore. — Rebateu divertido. Céus, como gostava de implicar com aquele garoto. — A não ser que você tenha ficado com ciúmes. — O sorriso se alargou de maneira triunfante.

— MAS O QUÊ?! QUEM É QUE ESTÁ COM CIÚMES AQUI, SEU BASTARDO?! — Vociferou perante àquele sorrisinho de escárnio no rosto do outro, mostrando claramente que estava achando graça de toda a situação. Oras, ele com ciúmes? Mas é claro que não! Quem aquele teme pensava que era?!

— Hn. Então por que está tão nervoso, usuratonkachi? — Sasuke continuou insistindo. Definitivamente não havia nada mais divertido do que tirar Naruto do sério.

— TEEEME, NÃO TEM NINGUÉM NERVOSO AQUI! — Levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira disposto a tirar aquele sorriso irritante da cara do outro na base da violência, porém, acabou chamando a atenção de todos os clientes do recinto. Corando ao ver todos os olhares voltados para si e os cochichos surgindo aleatoriamente, Naruto desistiu da ideia e voltou a se sentar.

— Hn. Idiota. — O moreno, ao ver o constrangimento do loiro, deu uma última alfinetada.

Naruto, desistindo da discussão, apenas mostrou a língua para moreno, numa atitude inegavelmente infantil. Manteve-se emburrado olhando pela janela, disposto a ignorar a presença daquele teme irritante.

Quando a garçonete retornou com a tigela de Ramen, que foi posta a sua frente, a expressão do loiro se modificou de uma maneira quase inacreditável: A raiva foi facilmente substituída por olhos brilhantes e felizes, junto a um sorriso largo de gula.

— Itadakimasu! — Sem mais cerimônias, Naruto atacou a refeição.

Sasuke observou com discreta surpresa a velocidade surpreendente em que o outro ingeria o conteúdo. Logicamente, em questão de segundos, Naruto já havia terminado, mas estava visivelmente insatisfeito. Conformado que o loiro lhe daria um belo prejuízo financeiro, o Uchiha suspirou e pediu mais uma tigela, e esta veio juntamente com o seu pedido.

Enquanto comia sua refeição, Sasuke reparou num ingrediente do conteúdo do Ramen de Naruto que chamou a sua atenção. Não pôde se segurar ao perceber a analogia com o nome. Disposto a provocar o loiro pateta mais uma vez, levou os hashis até a tigela e pegou uma pequena rodela branca com uma espiral rosa no centro.

— EI, EI, ISSO É MEU!

— Eu estou pagando. Portanto, se eu quero comer Naruto, eu como o quanto e quando eu quiser. — Disse de maneira maliciosa, enquanto mordia a rodela olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis. Tais olhos se arregalaram quando a associação de seu nome ao nome do alimento em questão foi feita, sendo acompanhado por um involuntário tom rubro queimando as bochechas. Sasuke, ao ver a reação constrangida do garoto, sorriu inconscientemente.

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 10 de Julho - 20:28_

Em meio ao vapor disperso no cômodo estreito, olhos verdes encontravam-se fitando o próprio reflexo espelho embaçado a sua frente. Olheiras profundas destacavam de uma forma belamente peculiar os orbes e exóticos cabelos ruivos adornavam a cabeça alva. Os olhos sempre indiferentes não permitiam que o interior agitado fosse demonstrado nem quando estava sozinho.

Fechando os mesmos, saiu do banheiro e, seguindo pelo corredor, entrou na terceira porta à direita: Seu quarto. Gaara morava sozinho há anos, portanto, já estava familiarizado com o sentimento de solidão. Porém, durante os últimos dias, tal sentimento estava sendo incômodo. Já havia admito a ideia de que estava sentindo falta de Naruto. O que não daria para poder olhar fixamente dentro daqueles olhos tão azuis, admirar aquele belo sorriso, que fazia seu coração falhar uma batida, e, principalmente, tocá-lo mais uma vez...

Sentou na cama fofa, levando os braços apoiados nos joelhos à têmpora, permitindo-se refletir por alguns minutos. Desviou o olhar para a parte externa da porta do guarda-roupa, focando-se na quantidade imensa de fotos coladas ali. Nelas, rostos diversos se faziam presentes, entre eles, seus amigos de infância, como Hinata e Kiba, mas seus olhos davam atenção apenas nas que continham o sorridente loiro de olhos azuis. Suspirou pesado. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, mas era claro que a estratégia de se afastar do loiro não estava tendo o resultado esperado, mesmo que ele houvesse ignorado todas as opções de aproximação. Perdido em seus devaneios, lembrou-se de como tudo era mais fácil antes de saber o que sentia.

Quando o conheceu, os dois ainda eram crianças pequenas. Recordou-se que Naruto sofria bullying por ter o cabelo loiro, assim como ele, que não estava em uma situação diferente devido ao seu cabelo ruivo, embora ele não fosse tão indefeso como Naruto. Praticava lutas desde que era pequeno e, já na quinta série, era visivelmente mais forte do que os outros meninos da sala.

_Um dia, enquanto caminhava para o colégio, passou em frente a um beco de onde pôde o som de latas de lixo caindo no chão e um grunhido alto. Virando o rosto preguiçosamente, reconheceu o loiro solitário que estudava na mesma sala que ele sendo jogado no chão pelos outros meninos da sala, enquanto estes riam e faziam piadas idiotas sobre o menor que segurava o choro sem êxito. Disposto a ignorar tal cena, voltou o rosto para frente e começou a andar. Tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça era: "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso"._

_Girou nos calcanhares, indo novamente em direção ao beco._

_"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso..."_

_Pegou um dos meninos pelo colarinho e começou a socar o rosto estupefato pelo gesto._

_"Nada a ver com isso..."_

_Ao ver o segundo garoto começar a ser espancado, o terceiro saiu correndo tamanho medo que sentiu perante a cena._

_"Nada a ver..."_

_Olhou então para o loiro que o observava apavorado._

_"Nada.."_

_Estendeu a mão e o outro, depois de alguns segundos, sorriu largamente para ele._

_— __Obrigado, erm... __—__ O loiro o olhou sem graça, querendo saber seu nome._

_— __Gaara._

_— Eu me chamo Naruto, dattebayo. — Aceitou a mão estendida e, com o sorriso mais sincero que já deu a alguém, disse: — Obrigado de coração._

E a partir dali, Naruto começou a perseguir Gaara pela escola, mesmo que o ruivo o tratasse friamente no início. Gaara sorriu levemente ao se lembrar de como o outro ficava chateado quando ele fingia não escutar e que, mesmo que não percebesse, desde aquela época nutria um sentimento por aquele garoto que ia além do extinto de proteção.

Focou-se numa lembrança mais recente: Quando os dois estavam no térreo deserto do colégio. Ambos tinham 14 anos e Naruto estava irritado pois ele era o único menino da sala que nunca havia beijado alguém.

_— Mas q__ue droga, Gaa-kun! Como se não já bastasse eles me zoarem por eu ser loiro, agora eles me zoam por ser inexperiente, dattebayo!_

_— __Por que não beija alguém qualquer então?_

_Naruto parou para refletir por alguns segundos e, com uma evidente confusão no semblante, respondeu:_

_— __Mas nenhuma menina me interessa... __— Desviou os olhos azuis para os joelhos. — __Eu... Eu não me atraio por elas.. Eu não entendo..._

_Gaara o olhou, sabendo a resposta para a confusão do loiro. Aproximou lentamente o próprio rosto._

_— Ei__! O que você 'tá fazen-... __—__ E beijou os lábios macios. Não fechou os olhos por nenhum momento, atento à expressão do loiro enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Viu então os orbes azuis se fecharem e cederem ao momento. Quando finalmente os pulmões pediram por ar, afastaram os lábios e o ruivo olhou indiferente para o outro que tinha um tom forte de rubro no rosto._

_— __Eu... Eu..._

_— __Tudo bem. Não precisa pensar nisso, só estava ajudando. __—__ Gaara interrompeu, sabendo que Naruto não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer agora e provavelmente a sua cabeça deveria estar ainda mais confusa. Porém, desde aquele dia, eles tornaram o ato de beijar algo comum e costumeiro, mesmo que sempre escondidos._

Lembrou-se da primeira vez onde finalmente Naruto se entregara a ele. Naquela noite, estava no quarto com Naruto logo no dia em que a mãe dele havia morrido, e percebeu o quanto o garoto estava vulnerável. Ele beijava o loiro que chorava sem parar e, aproveitando-se da fragilidade dele, tomou-o como seu. Recordou-se de como o seu coração batia forte e que, a cada gemido baixo do loiro, ele quase perdia o controle. Vestiu o corpo exaurido do menor antes de avisar a Minato que ele ficaria na casa aquela noite. Noite essa onde eles fizeram o maldito acordo idiota:

_Em meio aos beijos lascivos e as roupas que agora estavam inutilmente ao lado dos corpos desnudos, Naruto falou:_

_—__ Gaa... Eu... Isso não é certo..._

_—__ Por quê?_

_—__ Esse tipo de coisa... Você devia fazer isso com quem você gosta..._

_"E eu estou fazendo", inevitavelmente o ruivo pensou, surpreendendo-se por, finalmente, aceitar o sentimento que nutria pelo adolescente embaixo de si._

_—__ Vamos fazer um acordo._

_—__ Acordo?_

_—__ Sim. __—__ Gaara beijou o pescoço do menor. __—__ Vamos fazer isso... __— Subiu o__ beijo até o queixo do loiro, recebendo um gemido em troca. __—__ Até encontrarmos alguém... __—__ Beijou a bochecha. __— Q__ue nos faça perder o ar... __—__ Beijou o lóbulo, que fez com que outro gemido escapasse dos lábios entreabertos de Naruto. __—__ E faça com que o nosso coração bata mais rápido... __—__ Beijou a testa. __—__ Alguém que a gente ame. __— E, por fim, __beijou com volúpia os lábios tão desejados daquele garoto._

_— __Hmm... __—__ Naruto gemeu concordando, para então sentir os lábios vermelhos e intensificar o beijo._

Antes que Gaara cedesse aos pensamentos eróticos e a visão se nublasse em prazer, algo estalou em sua mente. Pegou o celular no canto da mesa e viu o visor: 22:36 - 10 de Julho. Arregalou os olhos.

_"Como eu pude esquecer?!"_, a culpa transbordava enquanto dedilhava o número do homem que tomava os seus pensamentos.

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 10 de Julho_ _– 18:36._

Por mais incrível que o fato podia soar, a tarde havia passado imperceptivelmente rápida. Ficaram juntos ao longo do dia, desfrutando da companhia um do outro, mesmo que o moreno tenha passado parte do tempo em silêncio e, por outro lado, o loiro tagarelava sem parar. Fizeram coisas diversas como ver o Lago Local ou tomar sorvete.

Naquele momento, estavam na Praça onde haviam se encontrado no final de semana. Sentados no banco em frente à fonte, Naruto terminava de comer um picolé de limão, enquanto Sasuke, que estava ao seu lado, encarava fixamente o pôr do sol. Naruto desviou discretamente o olhar para o moreno, à procura de vestígios sobre o que ele estaria pensando ou sentindo. Para sua sorte, ele também parecia satisfeito com o dia que tivera.

— Onde fica a sua casa? — Sasuke lhe perguntou repentinamente, assustando o loiro ao pensar que fora pego encarando-o, fazendo com que corasse levemente. — Se quiser, posso te levar.

Naruto olhou a fonte a sua frente, frustrado pela ingenuidade de cogitar que ele não terminaria o dia sozinho. _"Fonte mal feita! Realizando desejos pela metade"_, pensou tristemente. Rendido, levantou do banco e forçou um sorriso, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— É aqui perto, 'tteba. Eu posso ir a pé, não se incomode.

— ... — Sasuke analisou atentamente todas as expressões do mais novo. Naruto não fazia ideia do quanto aqueles falsos sorrisos o irritava.

— Hehehe, acho que é isso, dattebayo. — Fechou os olhos e alargou o sorriso, fazendo com que Sasuke estreitasse os olhos. — Obrigado por passar o dia comigo, teme. — Naruto disse tornando a abrir os olhos e o Uchiha pôde perceber o brilho de melancolia nos belos orbes azuis.

— Nos vemos por aí, bastardo. — O loiro virou-se, pronto para começar a caminhada rumo a sua solitária residência. Entretanto, quando deu os primeiros passos, foi obrigado a parar repentinamente com o súbito toque da mão de Sasuke que agarrou o seu braço.

Confuso, virou o rosto. Os olhos azuis brilharam quando encontraram os negros que parecia engoli-lo para dentro daquele vazio enigmático que tinha tanta vontade de entender. Entreabriu discretamente a boca quando ouviu a palavra inconscientemente desejada ser proferida por aqueles lábios que passavam a maior parte do tempo inertes:

— Fique.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

1- A.M e P.M. São indicadores de tempo em relógios quando está no formato 12 horas. A.M. significa Ante Meridiem — que é "Antes do Meio-dia"— e "PM" é Post Meridiem : "Passado do Meio-dia". No caso, Sasuke acordou as 4 horas da manhã. :)

Sasuke é o cara mais zoeiro do mundo. Ele tem um Q de Sádico.. hn... s&m... /baba.  
E se tem alguém mais burro que o Naruto, por favor, me digam. Mds, moleque paranóico. u-u  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA EU RIO. TODA. MALDITA. VEZ. COM A PIADINHA DO NARUTO AHAHAHAH Sério, eu lembro que eu tava revendo Junjou Romantica, e em um dos capítulos o Misaki come um 'Naruto' eu eu cai no chão rindo HAHAHA

Sim, Sasuke tem arma em casa, e não tiro a razão dele, ele tem um herança gigantesca sobre suas costas além de, como advogado, existirem pessoas que não gostam dele. Mas ele tem porte de arma, tá? não é um louco "comprei no Paraguai BR BR" da vida u-u~

Naruto é extrovertido e tal, mas ele tem uma história complicada também, próximo cap vai falar mais disso e do porque ele se sente tão culpado. :)

Entãao gente! Eu escolhi a data 10 de Julho por motivos pessoais, mas ai, numa pesquisa, a Tkitsune descobriu que o aniversário da Kushina É 10 de julho! Pasmem conosco! :OO

Eai, gostaram do especial 'Gaara' ? :D

Comentem!  
Próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco, MAS IREMOS TRAZER PRA VOCÊS!

Att e T.


	6. Capítulo 6 - 10 de Julho ( Parte 2 )

DESCULPE LEITORES! TEMOS NOSSOS MOTIVOS!

As aulas da faculdade da T. e minhas aulas no cursinho começaram, além de que o tio Att aqui estava de mudança pra Cwb e AARGH, MIL TRETAS MANO! MAS, cap. de 19 pag. (segundo o OpenOffice Writer) pra vocês! O próximo capítulo pode demorar [ou não] MAS, VEJAM POR ESSE LADO: a T chega nessa sexta feira me visitar e, depois de 4 anos, vou poder ver ela em carne e osso! O E com isso, tivemos a brilhante ideia de escrevermos o próximo capítulo juntos! YEEEEY!

Sem mais delongas, queria deixar claro algumas coisas sobre esse capítulo em questão. A sequência '10 de Julho' se foca mais no Naruto e no passado dele, e, essa parte 2, é EXTREMAMENTE ligada ao passado do loiro, mas claro, pra bom leitor, detalhes não passam despercebidos, espero que peguem as coisas implícitas 'no ar' também~  
ps: Essa música: /Be0BE8TCLcU me ajudou muito ao escrever o drama do Naruto~

Bom, para as notas iniciais, acho que ta bom HAHAHA  
Obrigado a todos os que estão seguindo, aos que comentaram, aos que favoritaram e principalmente a leitora ClaraKeynes [#257344] pela recomendação. Eu e a T. ficamos extremamente felizes e emocionadas, dedicamos esse capítulo à você!

Have fun!~

**Betado por:** Tkitsunne

* * *

Dez de julho, o fruto dos seus piores pesadelos, a maldita data marcada no peito que trazia à tona toda a angústia e insanidade mental que controlava durante os demais dias. Há exatos dez anos que sua vida imergiu no ódio e na culpa, levando todos os traços de felicidade que um dia já ousou ter a dez palmos debaixo da terra. Toda a sua existência desde então não passava de algo miserável, solitário e, principalmente, infeliz. Sasuke abriu mão de todo o meio de felicidade possível, afinal, este era o preço que escolhera pagar, e, comparado ao peso do seu pecado, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por _ele_.

Nos últimos anos, dez de julho, na parte da manhã, resumia-se à sagrada visita ao cemitério. Por mais que fosse angustiante, obrigava-se a criar forças e encarar o túmulo de sua família, seu único resquício de que a felicidade um dia já existiu para si, e o de _Shisui_. A parte da tarde era sinônima de trabalho, isto é, trabalhar de uma maneira masoquista, até que sua mente e seu corpo não aguentassem mais, não dando brechas às consequências de sua visita às lápides e às lembranças que provavelmente afetariam a sua sanidade psicológica. Entretanto, ainda não era o suficiente. Seu maior medo se resumia à noite, na mera possibilidade de retornar a sua casa e encontra-la, como sempre, vazia, terreno fértil para os seus maiores temores. Portanto, Sasuke, em toda dez de julho, nunca voltava diretamente ao lar sem antes embriagar-se ou até mesmo se drogar. A bebida e as drogas eram as fontes perfeitas para a sua tão almejada amnésia. Tudo o que desejava era cair como uma pedra em sua cama, fechar os olhos e não abri-los mais. _Nunca mais._

Porém, esse ano as coisas estavam seguindo um curso diferente. Primeiro seu padrinho havia tirado de si toda a possibilidade de castigar seu corpo com a sobrecarga laboral, e até agora se perguntava se Kakashi tinha algum prazer oculto em vê-lo se contorcendo de angústia ou se só era burro e intrometido mesmo. Mas, para ser sincero, não sabia se deveria amaldiçoar o albino ou agradecê-lo, pois se não fosse por isto, jamais teria a chance de se deparar com aquele loiro que estava ao seu lado.

Sim, naquele momento estava confessando a si mesmo que se não fosse por Naruto, não saberia onde e o que estaria fazendo agora. Desde que encontrou o garoto no cemitério e soube dos motivos que o levaram ali, uma pequena faísca de empatia acendeu. Saber que não estava sozinho nesse mundo de pesadelos, de certa maneira, o confortou. Existia mais alguém que compartilhava da dor da perda, alguém que realmente o entendia, mesmo que ele – Sasuke – não se sentisse confortável o suficiente para contar a Naruto o que aconteceu. Talvez nunca contasse, mas somente a certeza de que, caso o fizesse seria compreendido, já lhe era o suficiente.

E ali estava ele novamente naquela Praça com o loiro. O dia que tanto temia realmente estava chegando ao fim, daquele jeito?

Pela primeira vez durante dez anos, Sasuke teve a possibilidade de criar memórias no mínimo divertidas, e isto graças ao loiro hiperativo. A preocupação, o sequestro equivocado e a pequena crise de ciúmes no restaurante fizeram toda a diferença necessária para a sua existência vazia. Naruto nunca saberia, mas Sasuke lhe devia um imenso agradecimento.

Porém, já era hora de voltar à realidade. Não importava o quanto fugisse, no fim, ficar sozinho era inevitável.

— Onde fica a sua casa? Se quiser, posso te levar. — Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que o normal; seu peito estava inconscientemente desconfortável ao proferir tais palavras. Realmente ficaria sozinho no fim das contas.

Observou atentamente a cada reação de Naruto: O mesmo encarava a fonte que estava à frente de ambos, parecendo ponderar a indagação. Percebeu um brilho melancólico surgir repentinamente nos olhos azuis, e involuntariamente constatou que eles eram bonitos demais para ter qualquer resquício de tristeza mesclado ali

Abruptamente, o loiro se levantou e deu mais um daqueles falsos sorrisos, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça numa postura inútil de despreocupação. Parecia que aquele garoto era realmente convicto de que sua máscara poderia enganar Sasuke Uchiha. Tolo.

— Hehehe, acho que é isso, dattebayo. — Sasuke estreitou os olhos perante a toda falsidade emanada por aquele ingênuo ser. Era tanta que chegava a irritá-lo. Entretanto, a raiva desapareceu completamente quando sentiu o peso da melancolia estampada nos olhos de Naruto.

Então aquele idiota compartilhava também da mesma sensação: O medo de retornar a uma casa onde era o cenário perfeito para a fertilização da angústia.

— Obrigado por passar o dia comigo, teme. — Os orbes negros discretamente se arregalaram quando sua mente lhe pregou uma peça.

_"O quê?"_

— Nos vemos por aí, bastardo.

Quando viu o loiro se virar e dar os primeiros passos, seu corpo pareceu ganhar vida própria. Quando deu por si, percebeu que havia agarrado o braço de Naruto.

_"Não ouse dizer tal frase."_

Os olhos azuis confusos encontraram os seus inseguros, fazendo com que, por um segundo, desviasse os mesmos para o chão.

_"Sasuke Uchiha, pare. Agora."_

O que diabos estava prestes a fazer?

_"Ninguém nunca foi lá!"_

Merda! Não queria que ele fosse embora, não com aquele sorriso triste. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho, não queria ficar sozinho.

Engolindo todo o seu orgulho, impulsivamente tomou coragem o suficiente para dizer:

— Fique.

_"Idiota!"_

* * *

Kakashi estava inquieto e o motivo era óbvio. Passara o dia no trabalho com a cabeça completamente ocupada pelo seu instinto de superproteção, não tendo nenhum rendimento. Hoje era dia dez de julho e estava sem notícias de Sasuke.

Quando ordenou que o moreno tirasse a semana de folga, por mais que soubesse o quanto o peso daquela decisão era difícil para o Uchiha, sua intuição gritava que aquele era o certo a se fazer. Todo o ano as coisas se repetiam ou pareciam piorar: com a aproximação da data, Sasuke ficava mais aéreo e mais agressivo do que o normal, o que acarretava na não produção de resultados satisfatórios no trabalho, além da criação de mais confusões alheias. No último ano presenciou quando o moreno chegou ao escritório com um leve arranhão próximo à boca, e descobriu que tal marca foi fruto de uma briga fútil que arranjou numa boate, coisa que não era do feitio de Sasuke, já que o mesmo jamais correria o risco de sair estampado na primeira página de um jornal com um título escandaloso que mancharia o seu nome. E, como se não fosse o suficiente, na mesma semana do ocorrido, o moreno criou o hábito de chegar aparentemente alcoolizado no escritório ou, até ousaria dizer, drogado.

Não cometeria o mesmo erro de ficar inerte este ano. À primeira vista, ordenar que o Uchiha tirasse a semana de folga soava como se estivesse assinando o atestado de óbito do rapaz, mas Kakashi tinha uma carta trunfo na manga: Conhecia Sasuke como ninguém. Sabia que se houvesse feito um trato de folga sem bebidas em excesso, sexo e drogas, o moreno, que ainda estava com a sanidade saudável quando cedeu, o obedeceria, afinal, o albino não era somente seu padrinho, mas seu patrão também. Hierarquicamente estava acima de Sasuke e tinha autonomia o suficiente para afastá-lo das empresas caso descumprisse uma ordem sua, e se havia um vício que não era letal a Sasuke e mesmo assim ele o prezava, este era o seu trabalho. Portanto, o moreno, por mais que estivesse tentado a quebrar o acordo, daria prioridade à razão, pois era a sua carreira que estava em jogo.

Porém, mesmo que seu lado racional lhe garantisse que estava tudo bem, o seu emocional o incomodava. Não ter notícias de seu afilhado logo naquele dia era alarmante. Não que esperasse que Sasuke fosse entrar em contato consigo, não havia sido diferente durante as outras vezes, mas a diferença se dava no fato de que ver Sasuke no escritório e nos dias seguintes, mesmo que agindo roboticamente, o confortava e lhe dava a possibilidade de vigiá-lo de perto e protegê-lo caso fizesse alguma besteira. Como não viu o moreno durante o dia e nem o veria durante os próximos, era praticamente impossível não se preocupar. Sasuke com certeza não estava bem, isto não era nenhuma novidade, mas e se algo acontecesse, como ele ficaria sabendo? E pior: Quanto tempo levaria até que as notícias chegassem a si?

— 'Kashi? — Iruka, preocupado ao ver o companheiro andando em círculos há mais de uma hora, o chamou, não obtendo resposta. O albino estava completamente imerso nos pensamentos. Sabendo que não adiantaria chama-lo num tom de voz normal, resolveu gritar: — 'KASHI!

Kakashi, pego de surpresa, parou abruptamente, olhando curioso para Iruka.

— O que foi?

— Mais um pouco e você vai criar um buraco nesse chão de tanto dar voltas! Se está preocupado com o Sasuke-kun, simplesmente vá vê-lo.

— Não é tão simples, Iruka. Você sabe como o Sasuke é... — Suspirou. O moreno havia lhe imposto a restrição de não se intrometer na sua rotina, em troca ele aceitaria tirar a folga sem reclamar.

Iruka, agoniado ao ver o amado tão preocupado e ao mesmo tempo tendo todo o autocontrole possível para não violar o acordo, aproximou-se do albino e pegou a sua mão, guiando-o até o sofá para que o mesmo se sentasse. Kakashi, entendendo a menção, sentou-se e Iruka repetiu o gesto logo em seguida no colo deste, fazendo-lhe uma massagem nos ombros enquanto falava:

— 'Kashi, conheço muito bem aquele garoto, já previa algo assim. Mas eu te conheço muito melhor. Também estou preocupado com o Sasuke-kun e sei que você não vai conseguir ficar nessa agonia até o fim do dia. — O moreno deu um sorriso divertido perante a crítica explícita de que Kakashi, no fim, não conseguiria cumprir com a sua parte no acordo. — Quando eu disse para ir vê-lo, quis dizer a sua maneira. — Deu ênfase nas últimas palavras para que o companheiro captasse a mensagem implícita.

— Tsc. — O albino estalou a língua no céu da boca para logo após ceder: — Acho que eu não tenho jeito mesmo... — Kakashi não pôde evitar o sorriso que adornou seus lábios. — Realmente, Iruka, se há alguém que conhece Kakashi Hatake tão bem nesse mundo, este alguém é você. — Olhou o moreno com um brilho de malícia no olhar e abaixou parte de sua máscara.

— Oras, e como não conheceria a pessoa que amo?! — Respondeu de maneira debochada, mas se divertindo com a situação.

Iruka sentiu o toque da mão de Kakashi na sua nuca, empurrando gentilmente a sua cabeça para que assim seus lábios pudessem ser selados aos do homem que amava incondicionalmente.

* * *

Naruto encarava a paisagem em movimento pelo vidro do carro, totalmente perdido nos seus próprios devaneios, enquanto Sasuke dirigia em silêncio. O clima estava pesado para os dois homens, mas num sentido de que ambos não tinham a mínima ideia do que deveriam dizer.

O coração do loiro ainda palpitava freneticamente no peito à medida que se lembrava do que recentemente acontecera:

_— Fique._

_Naruto desviou o olhar dos orbes negros para encarar a mão de Sasuke em seu braço. O moreno o agarrava forte, como se internamente temesse sua resposta. Sabia pouco a respeito daquele homem, pouco demais, mas era o suficiente para ter certeza de que tal atitude provavelmente exigiu muito do Uchiha. Aquele bastardo vivia em função do próprio umbigo, parecia que se alimentava do próprio ego e orgulho, portanto, nunca, nem nos seus melhores sonhos, imaginaria que ele um dia suplicaria por sua companhia._

_Voltou os olhos azuis aos enigmáticos de Sasuke e se surpreendeu ao ver o olhar firme que o moreno dedicava a si, analisando atentamente cada movimento seu. Naruto não disse nada, apenas continuava com a expressão confusa, porém, no seu interior, sentiu, aos poucos, um calor começar a inundar o seu peito._

_— Se quiser, pode dormir lá em casa hoje, caso não queira voltar para a sua. — Sasuke resolveu complementar o pedido com o restante de coragem._

_— Err... Certo. — Finalmente os lábios, até então imóveis, se mexeram e vocalizaram a resposta do loiro sem graça que, para o alívio de Sasuke, fora positiva._

_Uma leve brisa morna percorreu pelo ambiente, brincando tanto com os fios loiros como com os negros. Sasuke abaixou seu braço e Naruto suspirou discretamente. O silêncio novamente se fez presente, mas dessa vez Naruto foi quem o quebrou:_

_— Então... Nós vamos ficar aqui parados nos encarando com cara de idiotas mesmo? — Disse de maneira divertida._

_Sasuke apenas limitou-se a sorrir de lado e levantou, fazendo menção com a cabeça para que o loiro o seguisse. Naruto, primeiramente, ficou estático no lugar vendo as costas de Sasuke se afastarem, logo em seguida sorriu abertamente e verdadeiramente._

_Antes que fosse atrás de Sasuke, chegou perto da fonte e fez uma leve reverência, sussurrando para a mesma:_

_— Obrigado._

— Dobe. — A voz de Sasuke o chamou para a realidade.

— Que foi, teme?

— Como assim "O que foi"? Estou lhe perguntando o que gosta de comer.

— Ah, desculpe. Estava distraído, hehe. — Naruto deu uma risadinha, coçando a nuca um tanto desconfortável com toda aquela hospitalidade vinda de Sasuke. Realmente o moreno estava sendo muito legal consigo, fazendo com que se arrependesse ao pensar no Uchiha como um bastardo egocêntrico.

— É um idiota mesmo. — Porém, rapidamente o pensamento se esvaneceu, como se nunca houvesse existido. Naruto o encarou com os olhos flamejantes, pronto para lhe dar uma resposta mal criada. Ao abrir ao boca para proferir uma provável ofensa, Sasuke, que ainda dirigia atentamente, o cortou: — Apenas responda a pergunta.

— Ramén, 'tteba. — Respondeu de má vontade.

— Hn. — Sasuke deu mais um de seus sorrisos tortos e, achando uma brecha para implicar com o loiro, disse: — Então quer dizer que você me proíbe de fumar por ser prejudicial à saúde, mas quando envolve a sua você se entope de porcarias?

— Bastardo, sabia que você fica muito mais legal com a boca fechada, dattebayo?! E não é como se eu comesse ramém 24 horas por dia! — _"Embora eu quisesse..."_, pensou consigo. — Ao contrário de você, que aposto que fuma mais do que uma chaminé, 'ttebayo! — Naruto começou a se exaltar no veículo, para a satisfação de Sasuke, que se divertia com a situação.

— Aliás, teme, onde você mora? — A curiosidade sobrepôs a raiva do loiro, que percebeu que não fazia a mínima ideia para que local de Konoha estavam seguindo.

— Umas cinco quadras da Praça.

— Então é bem per- — Naruto interrompeu a si próprio quando constatou que o carro parou em frente a um alto e largo portão, que dava entrada a uma enorme e luxuosa mansão. Os olhos azuis brilharam surpresos. — Wow, Sasuke! Essa é a sua casa? — Perguntou ainda encantado e desacreditado que passaria a noite naquele lugar incrível.

— E eu tenho cara de invasor de domicílios por acaso? — Não pôde deixar de responder acidamente à pergunta idiota.

— Mas, mas... É enorme! Não acredito que você mora aqui sozinho, 'ttebayo! — Naruto estava tão concentrado admirando a casa que sequer percebeu a alfinetada do moreno.

— Hn. — Sim, nem mesmo ele, Sasuke, sabia como aguentou viver numa mansão solitária por tanto tempo sem ter, no mínimo, enlouquecido. Entretanto, ironicamente, logo no pior dia da sua vida resolveu levar pela primeira vez alguém ali. Nem Kakashi, que era a pessoa mais próxima de si, havia adentrado aquele lugar que era o santuário de Sasuke.

Porém, não estava desconfortável com a companhia do loiro. Ele era a única certeza que tinha ali, o único que, naquele momento, poderia lhe proporcionar um pouco de paz sem que precisasse castigar o próprio corpo em troca. Não queria ficar sozinho e terminar o dia num estado digno de pena; principalmente, não queria manchar as novas lembranças feitas na atual dez de julho.

Encarou discretamente o garoto, que ainda estava ocupado demais olhando a residência, ao seu lado. A expressão idiota que Naruto fazia o obrigou a conter uma risada. "Mais uma", pensou, mas foi obrigado a desviar a atenção do loiro para focá-la em algo que o intrigou: Um carro preto parado no final da rua. O insulfilme do veículo suspeito não o impediu de deduzir quem era. _"Kakashi"_, estreitou os olhos, _"Interessante saber que descumpriu com o nosso acordo"_.

De início, sentiu raiva. A superproteção do seu padrinho era uma das coisas que mais o irritavam, pois se sentia sufocado e isto feria o seu orgulho como homem. Céus, por que Kakashi ainda pensava que ele era um adolescente irresponsável?! Tudo o que Sasuke fazia era minuciosamente calculado, e isto englobava até sua vida noturna e sexual. De fato, sua maior fraqueza mental realmente se concentrava em toda dez de julho, porém, se em dez anos não conseguiu saciar o seu desejo pela morte, provavelmente não seria hoje que ele o faria.

Com o orgulho ferido, Sasuke estava disposto a dar uma prova ao albino, ali e agora, de que ele, ao contrário de Kakashi, não era nenhum imprudente. Com uma ideia fixa na cabeça, o moreno desligou os faróis do carro e, em seguida, o motor. Abriu a porta e saiu, despertando a curiosidade de Naruto:

— Ei, teme! Você deixa o seu carro do lado de fora mesmo? — Indagou enquanto também saia do veículo.

— Não há necessidade de guarda-lo, não hoje. — Respondeu sem nenhuma intenção de expor o verdadeiro motivo.

— E por que não? — Naruto ainda não estava convencido.

— Nada que você realmente precise saber. — Resolveu deixar bem claro que não prosseguiria com o assunto.

— Você e seus mistérios... — Rolou os olhos azuis. — Aposto que já está pensando em me expulsar, dattebayo. — Cruzou os braços com o bico que costumava fazer.

Sasuke, pego de surpresa, sorriu involuntariamente com a resposta infantil do loiro. Como podia existir alguém tão idiota e ao mesmo tempo tão divertido no mundo?

— Espero que você seja um bom dobe e se comporte. — Implicou e ouviu um "Hunf" vindo do garoto. Abriu o portão, dizendo: —Entre.

Naruto adentrou o domicílio e Sasuke, antes de fazer o mesmo, dedicou propositalmente um olhar ao carro que continuava parado no fim da rua. Sorriu de maneira zombeteira para o alvo e finalmente entrou.

* * *

— 'Kashiii! — Uma voz irritada ecoou pelo carro. — Já são mais de oito horas da noite! Até quando vamos ficar aqui esperando?

— Só mais um pouco, Iruka. - A voz baixa cortou o homem ao seu lado, fazendo com que Iruka se ajeitasse chateado no banco do passageiro. Já estava dentro daquele carro com Kakashi há mais de três horas. Suas pernas estavam dormentes e seu corpo já começava a doer.

— Kakashi, é mais fácil procurar o Sasuke-kun em algum bar ou boate por aí. É óbvio que ele não vai voltar. Vamos emb-

— Shh!— Kakashi pôs o dedo indicador sob a boca coberta pela máscara num claro sinal de silêncio. O carro suspeito virando a esquina aguçou seus sentidos. Como havia estacionado o seu próprio longe e debaixo de um poste onde a lâmpada estava queimada, para que assim não corresse nenhum risco de ser visto por Sasuke, não conseguiu distinguir muito bem se aquele era o carro de Sasuke, porém, como consequência da longa espera pelo moreno, seu coração suplicava que fosse.

Suspirou perante o alívio que tomou conta de si quando viu que o veículo parou em frente ao portão do afilhado.

— Ele está aqui. — Informou a Iruka.

Agora, bastava saber o estado em que o Uchiha se encontrava, portanto, mesmo que de longe, não poderia deixar nenhum sinal passar despercebido pela sua visão crítica. Esperava ansiosamente pela saída do moreno quando ele fosse abrir o portão.

Quando a porta se abriu, Kakashi entrou em alerta. Viu a figura de Sasuke saindo de dentro do veículo com a cara mais fechada do que de costume e não havia nenhum sinal de embriaguez ou algum tipo de substância entorpecente na sua postura. Entretanto, sua avaliação foi completamente interrompida quando algo o chamou ainda mais a atenção: A porta do passageiro começar a ser aberta.

— Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? Sasuke, ele... Trouxe alguém pra casa? — Estava incrédulo. Como assim Sasuke, o homem que apreciava uma bela diversão noturna num motel de luxo, que não se envolvia com alguém se não sexualmente, que nunca deixara ele – Kakashi –, o próprio padrinho, sequer passar do portão, havia levado alguém para o lugar que colocava acima de um pedestal? Até mesmo Iruka estava desacreditado com o que via diante dos próprios olhos.

Quando a misteriosa companhia pôs os pés para fora, Kakashi e Iruka se puseram em alerta. Logo, o mistério foi desfeito. De dentro do carro, saiu um homem com uma beleza incomum: Seus cabelos eram loiros e sua tez bronzeada. O rapaz exibia três exóticas marcas em cada lado das bochechas, dando-lhe uma feição semelhante à de uma raposa, e seus olhos, ainda que de longe, era possível ver que eram dotados de uma cor azul-safira límpida. Era um belo rapaz.

_"Ele soube escolher bem"_, Kakashi pensou consigo, ainda admirado com a beleza angelical que aquele jovem exalava.

Mas a noite de surpresas não parou por aí, pois o gesto que se seguiu foi o suficiente para deixar Kakashi boquiaberto.

No seu campo de visão, o loiro parecia perguntar algo a Sasuke, que lhe respondeu em seguida, mas a resposta aparentemente não fora satisfatória para o rapaz. O jovem cruzou os braços e fechou o semblante, obviamente decepcionado com algo, e Sasuke, assim que o olhou, sorriu. Os olhos de Kakashi se arregalaram com aquela imagem. Sasuke estava sorrindo, e não era mais um de seus sorrisos tortos ou sarcásticos, o moreno havia sorrido espontaneamente e verdadeiramente, um sorriso que não via há mais de dez anos.

Sentiu seus próprios lábios adornarem num cálido sorrido por baixo da máscara. Não havia mais nada para ele fazer ali.

— Acho que não tenho com o que me preocupar. Vamos para casa, Iru—

— Aquele garoto... Não pode ser... — Iruka, ao contrário de si, pareceu não reparar na mudança de Sasuke. Estava intrigado demais com o rapaz loiro. — Naruto?

— O quê? — Kakashi pensou não ter ouvido bem.

— Aquele é Naruto Uzumaki, meu ex-aluno do Ensino Médio! Céus, como ele cresceu!

— Você disse Uzumaki?

Tal sobrenome soou como problemas aos ouvidos de Kakashi. E, para completar, quando o albino voltou o rosto para a casa de Sasuke, viu o moreno parado em frente ao portão olhando diretamente para o seu carro com um sorriso de puro sarcasmo. Sua presença havia sido notada, mas este era o menor dos problemas se comparado àquela nova descoberta de que Sasuke estava envolvido com _Naruto Uzumaki_.

* * *

Assim que as luzes do recinto foram acesas, os olhos de Naruto brilharam tamanho encanto. De súbito, se sentiu como nos filmes que costumava assistir e suas casas luxuosas, mas resolveu não expor o quanto estava empolgado, pois não queria ser mal interpretado por Sasuke, afinal, ele estava ali unicamente porque, assim como o moreno, tinha medo de passar a noite de dez de julho sozinho.

Sasuke mantinha a sua expressão inerte. Não havia se arrependido de fazer o convite ao loiro pateta, pelo contrário, estava se sentindo estranhamente bem com a presença dele. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que aquele fora o certo a se fazer, porém, a sensação de receber alguém em casa era completamente nova para o Uchiha. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer ou de como agir, por isto, resolveu analisar racionalmente a situação.

Primeiro, se você convida alguém para dormir em sua casa, logicamente, além de uma cama, deve haver um espaço para que essa pessoa tenha a privacidade necessária para a própria higiene pessoal e outros fins. A situação só seria diferente caso o hóspede mantivesse, no mínimo, relações sexuais com o anfitrião e, embora Sasuke se sentisse sexualmente atraído por Naruto e se recordasse de como o atacou quando se conheceram, para o seu desgosto, aquele não era o caso deles. O moreno nem ao menos sabia definir o vínculo que mantinha com o loiro, tudo o que entendia era que aquele ser hiperativo o fazia agir por impulso, entretanto, não queria gastar neurônios pensando naquilo. Voltando ao foco, virou para Naruto e disse:

— Venha, vou lhe mostrar o quarto de hóspedes.

Nunca pensou que um dia tal lugar seria ocupado por alguém. Para o moreno, manter um quarto de hóspedes na mansão solitária era algo completamente idiota, visto que claramente nunca teve a intenção de que ocupá-lo com a presença de uma visita. Porém, como a casa era demasiadamente grande e tinha tudo o que precisava, não havia mais ideias para substituição do cômodo, portanto, resolveu deixa-lo intacto, só cuidando eventualmente da limpeza.

Naruto seguia o moreno pelos corredores e prestava atenção em cada detalhe do lugar, tentando encontrar vestígios que denunciassem um pouco sobre a personalidade do homem introvertido que andava a sua frente. Tudo o que conseguiu perceber foi a impecável organização do recinto, mesmo com o tamanho absurdo daquela casa, e que o moreno gostava bastante de ler, face à pequena biblioteca que viu de soslaio ao passar em frente a uma porta aberta.

Subiu as escadas e andou mais um pouco até chegar à terceira porta do corredor, onde Sasuke subitamente parou.

— É aqui. — Empurrou a porta num claro sinal para que Naruto adentrasse.

— Wow, é bem grande, 'ttebayo! — Naruto reparou na decoração e no tamanho do lugar. O quarto contava com o chão forrado por um carpete azul marinho, móveis rústicos, as paredes brancas e uma grande janela que provavelmente daria brecha para a luz lunar iluminar o recinto se a lua não estivesse coberta pelas nuvens no céu. Naruto focou sua visão nos móveis antigos.

— Você tem um péssimo gosto para móveis, teme!

Sasuke apenas ignorou o comentário e disse indiferente:

— No canto do quarto há uma porta que dá entrada para o banheiro. As toalhas estão limpas, você pode usá-las.

A frase de Sasuke fez com que a mente de Naruto estalasse para um fato: Estava sem uma muda de roupa limpas. Céus, como era burro! Em momento algum cogitou a possibilidade de passar na própria casa para pegá-las.

— Pode deixar, hehehe, dattebayo. — Coçou a nuca rindo, num óbvio sinal de nervosismo. Estava um tanto sem graça em comentar com Sasuke sobre a sua burrice.

Mas nada passava despercebido pelos orbes negros que tinham a agilidade de uma águia.

— Quanto às roupas, como eu já previa que exigiria demais da sua cabeça distraída pensar em ir em casa para pegar o que fosse necessário... — Uma veia saltou da testa de Naruto. — Eu lhe emprestarei umas mudas limpas.

— Bastardo egocêntrico. — Sussurrou entre os dentes.

— A propósito, o meu quarto fica no final do corredor. — Sasuke apontou para o ponto referido. — Caso precise de algo... ou só queira me espiar. — Disse a última frase num tom proposital de malícia, divertindo-se ao ver o rosto de Naruto se contorcendo à medida que ia corando ferozmente.

— Ora, seu...! QUEM É QUE QUER TE ESPIAR AQUI, DATTEBAYO?! — Cerrou os punhos.

— Hm, não é tentador? — O moreno resolveu provoca-lo mais um pouco, chegando perto do loiro com o intuito de prensá-lo contra a parede.

— Como se eu fosse algum tipo de pervertido! — Naruto dizia enquanto se afastava do Uchiha.

— Eu sei que você me acha sexy, Naruto. — Um sorriso de pura luxúria adornou os lábios de Sasuke. O que começou como uma simples brincadeira estava começando a perder o foco na cabeça do moreno.

— Eu... eu... — Naruto continuava andando para trás até que sentiu o tato da parede fria atrás de si.

Sasuke encurralou o loiro, que estava mais vermelho que um tomate, com ambos os braços ao lado da cabeça do mesmo. Sussurrou de forma ousada: — Estou certo?

— E-e-e-eu... — Os lábios de Naruto tremiam com o nervosismo e, antes que pudesse dar uma resposta, sentiu algo vibrar no bolso de sua calça. — A-AAAH! MEU CELULAR, 'TTEBA! — Fugiu tão rápido por baixo dos braços de Sasuke que o moreno se perguntou se aquele garoto tinha algum tipo de habilidade felina.

Naruto virou de costas para atender a ligação, mas não sem antes soltar um suspiro de alívio. Realmente fora pego de surpresa pelo Uchiha e não sabia se deveria agradecer ou amaldiçoar quem quer que estivesse ligando.

— Alô? — Atendeu curioso. — Ah! Oi, pai! Tudo be- — Foi obrigado a afastar o aparelho do ouvido como se ouvisse alguém gritando.

Sasuke, que ainda encarava a parede, suspirou e se virou para encarar as costas tensas do garoto. Embora seu semblante continuasse com a costumeira indiferença, estava furioso por dentro. O maldito celular de Naruto era sempre o responsável pela interrupção de suas investidas, desviando a atenção do loiro de si. Se tivesse uma oportunidade de tacar o aparelho na parede, o faria sem hesitar.

— Pai, me desculpa. Eu pus o celular no modo silencioso e não percebi as outras ligações, dattebayo. — A voz de Naruto tinha um tom triste. —É que eu... Eu queria um momento a sós com a mamãe, sabe? Não queria ter que atender o celular no cemitério...

Sasuke escutava atentamente a conversa.

— Sim, sim, desculpa se te preocupei, dattebayo. Vou deixar no volume máximo. — Um cálido sorriso escapou dos lábios do rapaz hiperativo. Não gostava de preocupar o pai, mas ao fazê-lo, ainda que sem querer, e perceber como o seu velho se importava consigo, um sentimento aquecia o seu coração. Entretanto, o tom de voz do loiro mudou de terno para apreensivo. — Como? Ah, sim, eu... — Espiou Sasuke por cima dos ombros. — Eu estou na casa de um amigo, pai. Pode ficar tranquilo, eu tô bem, 'ttebayo! — Forçou um sorriso. — Vou desligar, velho. Eu te amo, até mais. — Desligou o aparelho e logo em seguida tratou de alterar as configurações. Não queria ter que lidar com mais um esporro de seu pai tão cedo.

— Desculpa, teme, era meu pa—

— Por que não disse que está na minha casa? — Interrompeu abruptamente o garoto.

— Ah, claro! O que ele pensaria do filho estar passando a noite na casa do advogado dele? Algo super normal de se acontecer, né?! — Respondeu com sarcasmo. — Ora, teme, não é óbvio?!

— Hn. — Murmurou meio contrariado, embora soubesse que Naruto tinha razão. Não deveria se expor desse jeito, todavia, algo dentro de si ainda estava incomodado com a omissão. _"Por que essa possessividade agora, Uchiha?"_, questionou-se.

Suspirou cansado, girando nos calcanhares e andando em direção à porta, porém, antes que deixasse o quarto, foi interrompido por Naruto:

— Ei! Aonde você vai? — Perguntou confuso.

— Buscar as roupas. — Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Naruto deixou que a água morna caísse como um leve toque à sua pele tensa, permitindo-se, pela primeira vez durante o dia, relaxar. O vapor quente embaçava sua visão, mas ainda assim pôde ver o próprio reflexo não nítido nos pisos brancos do boxe.

Suspirou pesadamente, pendendo a cabeça para baixo. Encarou a água que escorria até o ralo debaixo dos seus pés, e, embora a visão fosse simples, pareceu hipnotiza-lo, levando involuntariamente os seus pensamentos para longe dali.

A visão de Sasuke o provocando ainda estava vívida em sua mente, e isto lhe deu mais certeza de que era um fato que não sabia nada do que se passava na cabeça daquele homem. Às vezes a impressão que tinha era de que não passava de mero entretenimento para o Uchiha, visto que o moreno parecia sempre se divertir quando o via nervoso e não hesitava ao lhe chamar de idiota quando podia.

Talvez ter optado em aceitar o convite de passar a noite na casa de um cara que mal conhecia realmente fora uma ideia idiota, porém, sabia mais do que ninguém que se não fosse por Sasuke, provavelmente estaria sofrendo uma tortura psicológica estando sozinho em casa agora. Estava brigado com o seu melhor amigo, Gaara, e não queria que Kiba e Hinata se preocupassem consigo. Pra ser sincero, não queria ter que explicar o que estava o preocupando para os dois amigos de infância. E, naquele momento, quando viu o olhar de Sasuke lhe suplicando para que ficasse... Soube que não haveria como recusar a proposta. Ele parecia tão perdido e solitário quanto si.

_"Usuratonkachi"_, a voz baixa do moreno sussurrou em seus ouvidos. O sorriso sarcástico invadia a sua cabeça. Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se como o corpo do outro havia aquecido o seu há algumas horas atrás no cemitério, confortando-o. Sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre. Passou a mão nos fios loiros, lembrando o toque, e começou a traçar uma lenta linha entre seus cabelos, seu peito, seu abdômen e, finalmente, o seu membro semi desperto. Fechou os olhos, que já transbordavam luxúria, associando o lugar onde estava e a lembrança cálida do toque do outro juntamente com o sorriso discreto que o moreno deixava escapar às vezes. _''Dobe...''_, jogou a cabeça pra trás, começando a movimentar-se mais rápido com os braços. Soltou um gemido abafado, tendo o máximo de cuidado para não ser ouvido, aumentando o ritmo. _"Usuratonkachi...''_ , a voz ecoava como uma gostosa tortura nos ouvidos do loiro, que mordia os lábios para evitar que os gemidos escapassem. A cena do mais velho vindo de maneira lenta e sexy em sua direção, a proximidade perigosa em que haviam estado em seu primeiro encontro, e por fim, o gosto de café tomou sua memória, junto com à sensação do beijo do moreno.

_"Naruto..."_, numa última estocada, sentiu o espasmo nublar seus olhos, agora abertos, e o corpo estremecer em resposta ao prazer. Mesmo contendo, acabou por gemer entre os dentes, quase em um sussurro, o nome do moreno:

— S-S'uke...

Ainda ofegante, deixou que a água lavasse os resquícios de sua fraqueza. Fechou o chuveiro, secou o corpo e os fios dourados com a toalha. Olhou para a muda de roupas limpas depositadas sob a pia e seu rosto corou levemente ao ver uma cueca boxer junto a ela. Ainda que o moreno houvesse lhe dito que nunca a usara, era impossível não se sentir desconfortável com a peça íntima, ainda mais pertencendo a Sasuke.

Vestiu a calça de moletom cinza junto à camiseta azul-marinho, que ficou um pouco folgada no seu corpo já que Sasuke era mais alto que ele. Pegou o celular que havia sido colocado ao lado das roupas sujas e o guardou no bolso da calça e as roupas na mochila. Olhou sua imagem no espelho: Estava meio corado devido à temperatura da água, seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, dando-lhe uma imagem rebelde. Sorriu para si mesmo e resolveu ir ao encontro de Sasuke.

Assim que saiu do quarto, seu olfato aguçado sentiu o cheiro familiar que invadia a casa, denunciando em qual aposento da casa Sasuke provavelmente estaria. Puxou na memória o caminho para a cozinha e, assim que se recordou, seguiu em direção à mesma. Quando adentrou o local, deparou-se com o moreno, já de roupas trocadas, em frente ao fogão cozinhando algo suspeito.

— Ei, teme! Isso é o que eu penso que é? — Indagou empolgado.

— Hn. — Foi tudo o que vocalizou.

Aproximou-se do Uchiha e depositou uma mão sob o ombro do moreno, olhando para o conteúdo da panela. Os olhos azuis brilharam com a gula. — Isso é rámen, dattebayo!

Sasuke nada disse, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver a empolgação do mais novo. Pegou um pouco do caldo com a colher e o provou, certificando-se de que já estava no ponto. Apagou o fogo e, enquanto ia em direção ao armário de cozinha para pegar as tigelas, anunciou: — Dobe, o jantar está pronto.

— Yey, 'tteba! — Naruto não poderia estar mais feliz.

Após se servirem, os dois homens sentaram-se à mesa. Naruto, com os hashis entre as mãos, murmurou "Itadakimasu" e, sem mais delongas, atacou sua tigela de rámen. Sasuke, ao contrário do loiro, comia de maneira elegante, porém, embora mantivesse sua fachada de indiferença, estava curioso para saber se o paladar agradava Naruto.

— Tfemeh, fáh delifioso! — O loiro mal conseguia falar devido à boca cheia. Sasuke achou graça da situação e, embora tivesse ouvido claramente o que Naruto disse, alfinetou:

— Usuratonkachi, engula a comida primeiro.

Naruto, visivelmente constrangido, engoliu o conteúdo e repetiu a frase: — Teme, tá delicioso! Seu rámen consegue ser melhor do que o do Ichiraku, dattebayo! — Sasuke sorriu torto, orgulhoso de si mesmo. — Você vai ter que me convidar mais vezes pra comer isso!

Sasuke, que levava os hashis à boca, congelou. Os orbes negros se arregalaram levemente ao ouvir tais palavras vindas do garoto hiperativo. Será que haveria uma próxima vez? O moreno realmente não sabia responder. Naruto só se deu conta da própria ingenuidade ao ver a reação do outro e, um pouco triste, resolveu consertar a situação: — Eerr... Desculpe, teme. Falei besteira. — Deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez presente no recinto. Ambos os homens comeram suas refeições sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Sasuke, assim que terminou, levantou-se de mesa e andou até a pia, sendo acompanhado por Naruto logo atrás. O loiro resolveu ajudar o moreno a lavar a louça, porém, o silêncio o torturava. Abriu a boca e resolveu quebra-lo:

— Sabe... Foi uma surpresa te ver no cemitério.

— Hn. — O Uchiha concordou baixo.

— Fiquei feliz, eu... — Naruto resolveu se abrir, sorrindo tristemente. — Eu não sei se conseguiria ir até lá sozinho ou estar sozinho hoje... É... Complicado. — Virou para encarar o moreno. — Obrigado por me deixar vir aqui.

— O que aconteceu com a sua mãe? — _"O quê?",_ pensou confuso consigo mesmo, quase soltando a tigela que secava. Sua boca havia pregado uma peça, e antes que pudesse perceber, já havia feito a pergunta. Desde quando ele estava curioso sobre a vida ou o passado do moleque atrás de si? Seu corpo pareceu ter tirado o dia para traí-lo.

Virou para encarar o loiro e o viu fitando o chão com uma expressão que doeu até em si. Droga, havia pisado num campo minado com a sua pergunta idiota.

— Desculpe, fui inconveniente. Não precisa respon- — Antes que pudesse terminar, Naruto olhou fixamente dentro dos seus olhos. Os olhos azuis transbordavam melancolia.

— Não... Eu... Eu quero contar, Sasuke... — Desviou o olhar das piscinas negras. Sabia muito bem que não era obrigado a responder a pergunta feita pelo Uchiha, mas algo em seu coração suplicou para que finalmente, depois de anos, se abrisse com alguém e assim pudesse tirar um peso das costas.

— Temos a noite toda. — Ainda estava surpreso com a reação do loiro. Sua cabeça já estava acostumada com a imagem de um Naruto sempre alegre, hiperativo e tagarela. Ter o mesmo garoto ali, com uma postura completamente contrária, só o fazia ter certeza de tudo o que envolvia a mãe de Naruto era sinônimo de tristeza para o loiro. — Vamos para a sala. Quer café?

O loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça, tendo uma xícara de café depositada em suas mãos logo em seguida, tomando a liberdade de encher 3/4 dela com leite. Andou atrás de Sasuke até a sala e sentou-se no sofá de frente para o Moreno, uma mesa de centro os separavam. O Uchiha analisava atentamente o rosto triste do loiro. Naruto fitou o líquido creme, suspirando antes de começar:

— Sabe, teme... — Não conseguia se focar em nada além do conteúdo da xícara, ou, na verdade, apenas não tinha coragem de narrar os fatos encarando alguém. — Eu... Eu nunca contei isto a ninguém, nem ao meu melhor amigo, Gaara... — A menção do nome soou familiar aos ouvidos de Sasuke, fazendo com que o moreno forçasse a mente a se lembrar onde ele havia visto ou ouvido. — Estou lhe dando um voto de confiança... Por favor, teme, não me julgue ou me olhe com repulsa depois do que eu vou lhe dizer... Por favor... — Forçou-se a olhar diretamente para o homem sentado a sua frente, à procura de algo no semblante do moreno que denunciasse o que quer que estivesse pensando naquele momento.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, não falhando ao dedicar um olhar decidido ao loiro inseguro. — Não se preocupe. — Naruto sorriu aliviado com a resposta.

— Quando me perguntam o que aconteceu... — Voltou a encarar a xícara. — Meu maior desconforto não é explicar o que aconteceu, e sim revelar o motivo da morte dela. — Suspirou. — Sasuke, eu... Eu matei a minha mãe. — O impacto da revelação pegou Sasuke desprevenido, os olhos negros se arregalaram e boca se entreabriu discretamente. O loiro, que tinha a atenção focada no objeto entre as suas mãos, não percebeu a reação do homem diante de si, e Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente pela distração do garoto. Entretanto, não pôde deixar de sentir uma aura familiar ali.

_—Sa...Sa-suke._

Engoliu em seco ao lembrar, involuntariamente, do próprio nome ser pronunciado fracamente por aqueles lábios lúridos. A respiração, aos poucos, começava a ficar descompassada e o moreno começou a suar frio. Fechou os olhos e focou-se no autocontrole de seu corpo, acalmando-se aos poucos. Quando tornou a abri-los de novo, estava de volta à costumeira postura de indiferença.

— O Naruto que você conhece hoje é muito diferente do Naruto de sete anos atrás. — Suspirou. — No período da minha adolescência eu costumava ser um garoto fútil, mimado e idiota. — Sorriu tristemente ao se lembrar da época. — Meus pais sempre cobraram muito de mim e eu, cabeça oca do jeito que era, burlava as regras, achando que elas não passavam de nada mais do que perda de tempo... — Naruto balançou a cabeça num claro sinal de desaprovação dos próprios atos. Sasuke o observava atentamente. — E foi numa dessas idiotices que eu acabei pagando um preço muito caro: a morte da minha mãe. — O moreno viu como as mãos bronzeadas tremiam levemente e olhos azuis ganhavam um aspecto opaco, como se as lembranças levassem o loiro para muito longe dali.

— Há sete anos, no dia dez de julho, eu cheguei em casa bem cedo depois da escola. Eu tinha 15 anos e era o aniversário da minha mãe... — Mais um suspiro. — Mas eu não me importava com nada além do acampamento que eu e o Gaara estávamos planejando, nem com a festa surpresa que o meu pai estava fazendo para a minha mãe... Eu e meu amigo havíamos combinado de fugir durante a noite para o acampamento, assim que meus pais dormissem, porque eu sabia que não havia a mínima chance de me deixarem ir, dattebayo. — O loiro deu um gole no leite-com-café. — Entretanto, as coisas fugiram do meu controle assim que minha mãe rapidamente percebeu que havia algo errado... Não adiantava, eu nunca conseguia esconder nada dela, 'tteba... — Sasuke percebeu o quanto as palavras foram proferidas com carinho. — Eu... — Um nó se formou na sua garganta, e os olhos azuis, aos poucos, começavam a marejar. — Eu fiquei com muita raiva dela quando ela me disse que eu não iria, que era perigoso e eu... — Uma solitária lágrima desceu silenciosamente pela bochecha marcada. — Eu gritei com ela... Disse coisas horríveis e a expulsei do meu quarto... Teme, eu... Eu disse que a odiava. — Os lábios, já trêmulos, vacilavam ao narrar os fatos seguintes: — E-Então, eu me tranquei no quarto durante todo o dia. Pouco me importava se e-era o aniversário d-dela ou se ela estava t-triste, eu só conseguia pensar no quanto estava com r-raiva.

Sasuke, vendo o quão dolorido e vergonhoso era para Naruto contar a história, sentiu o seu coração se apertando levemente, falhando uma batida.

— Acabou que, no fim das contas, eu havia estragado a surpresa do meu pai e o aniversário da mamãe, dattebayo. N-naquela tarde, a única companhia que a minha m-mãe teve ao apagar as velas do b-bolo foi a do meu pai. — As lágrimas desciam desenfreadas e o corpo pequeno tremia. — Mas a mamãe tinha um bom coração, diferente do meu egoísta. Em momento algum ela sentiu raiva de mim... Pelo contrário, no final daquela tarde, ela bateu na porta segurando uma fatia de bolo... — A expressão do loiro se contorceu drasticamente, denunciando que talvez fosse a partir dali que as coisas iriam piorar. — Mas quem disse que aquele simples gesto significava algo para a minha cabeça egocêntrica? Era ela que deveria estar mal, que deveria estar chateada por ter um filho tão egoísta, era ela e... — Naruto sentia uma angústia tão grande no peito que temia que o sentimento fosse sufoca-lo à medida que as lágrimas engrossavam cada vez mais. — E... n-não eu... — Fungou. — S-Só que e-eu... E-Eu s-simplesmente bati na m-mão dela recusando o p-pedaço do bolo e-e... — A voz começava a vacilar. — S-Saí correndo dizendo que a o-odiava...

_— EU TE ODEIO, DATTEBAYO! — Os olhos azuis encaravam com fúria a figura ruiva chocada com o peso das palavras. A fatia de bolo, cortada com tanto carinho, sujava o chão de madeira, estraçalhada.— Eu odeio essa superproteção de vocês, odeio que estejam sempre me cobrando, odeio que nunca me permitam viver, EU ODEIO O JEITO QUE VOCÊS ME TRATAM, COMO SE EU FOSSE UM BEBÊ, 'TTEBA! — Kushina, ao ouvir tais reclamações vindas do próprio filho, não conseguiu conter o leve marejar no canto dos orbes tão azuis quantos os de Naruto. Cada palavra cortava o seu peito e tudo o que conseguia sentir era vontade de abraça-lo, abraça-lo tão forte para que assim ele não tivesse dúvidas do quanto ela o amava, do quanto ela queria protege-lo... Machuca-lo nunca foi a sua intenção, não, ela só queria o bem daquele ser que era um pedaço de si e que amava incondicionalmente._

_Por impulso, estendeu os braços, suplicando silenciosamente pelo abraço de Naruto. O loiro, ao ver o gesto da mãe, cuspiu: — Você é patética. — E andou em direção à porta, deixando a ruiva para trás, sem se importar como ela estava se sentindo. "Que se dane!", pensou mesquinho. "Se isso tá acontecendo, é tudo culpa dela!". Já estava farto de ser tratado como uma criancinha de 5 anos que não sabia se cuidar, de não viver sequer metade do que seus colegas de classe viveram na mesma idade, de não ter seus caprichos atendidos. Bastava, a partir daquele dia, Naruto Uzumaki nunca mais seria o garoto certinho que sempre obedecia às ordens dos pais como um cachorrinho de estimação, e aquela mudança começava a partir de agora. Pegou a mochila que fora arrumada com tanto entusiasmo para o acampamento e saiu do quarto. Se seus pais não o deixariam sair por bem, então seria por mal._

_Kushina, ao ver a atitude do filho, rapidamente deduziu as intenções do garoto e gritou de maneira imperativa: — Naruto! — Porém, foi completamente ignorada. — Naruto, volte já aqui! — Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram quando viram que o loiro começou a correr. Instintivamente, correu atrás, ainda gritando: — Naruto!_

_O garoto, vendo a mãe o seguindo, se apressou. Não, ela não iria impedi-lo, não mesmo. Correu ainda mais rápido, não tendo intenção nenhuma de se deixar ser alcançado, estava disposto a despistá-la. Porém, Naruto se esqueceu do fato de que havia herdado tal teimosia de Kushina, portanto, não seria uma tarefa fácil. Finalmente alcançou a porta de saída da casa, abrindo-a logo em seguida._

_A ruiva apetou o passo, preocupando-se ainda mais, pois a casa ficava em frente a uma estrada e, conhecendo Naruto, ele poderia fazer mais alguma besteira. Seus olhos se focaram no filho atravessando a rua, porém, arregalaram-se quando desviaram, por um segundo, para o lado e viram que um carro vinha dali em alta velocidade._

_Naquele momento, tudo pareceu parar. O mundo pareceu adquirir uma tonalidade preta e branca. Os acontecimentos que se deram a seguir foram muito rápidos: Primeiramente, Naruto só se lembrava de estar atravessando a rua, até que sua visão fosse ofuscada por fortes luzes que se aproximavam de si. Mas antes que fosse engolido por elas, algo forte o empurrou. E, de repente, a escuridão veio, levando não só a sua consciência, como parte de seu coração também._

— E e-então, quando eu finalmente a-abri os olhos... — O som do choro desenfreado dominava o lugar. A gola da camiseta azul-marinho encontrava-se molhada devido à grande quantidade de lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto pardo. — T-tudo o que eu v-vi foi s-sangue, m-muito s-sangue...

_Naruto, ainda zonzo, não reconheceu de imediato onde estava. Seu corpo estava pesado, pesado demais e parecia não responder aos seus comandos, sua cabeça latejava. Com um esforço sobre humano, conseguiu levar a mão à têmpora e, ao tocá-la, sentiu algo molhado de encontro com o seu tato. Quando olhou para a palma, tomou ciência do que era: Sangue._

_Recobrando a consciência aos poucos, percebeu que estava deitado no asfalto. Por que raios dormira no meio da rua? Se sua mãe soubesse..._

_Arregalou os olhos, finalmente se recordando dos fatos recentes. Atravessou a rua sem olhar para os lados e, subitamente, foi empurrado. Céus... Não! Que não fosse o que ele imaginava, ou quem ele imaginava..._

_Com o desespero crescendo dentro de si, ignorou toda a dor muscular e levantou-se, para só então encarar a cena que tanto temia: Poucos metros dali, junto ao carro com o para-choque amassado, havia um corpo. Os cabelos de um tom de vermelho inconfundível, que agora se assimilava à cor que manchava a sua roupa, cobria o belo rosto, antes cheio de vida, e, agora, tão pálido quanto o seu. Sangue... Havia tanto sangue..._

_— M-mãe... — Os lábios trêmulos sussurraram e as lágrimas, mesmo sem perceber, já escorriam. A culpa e o medo tomavam conta de seu coração._

_— Kushina, reaja! — Minato, tão desesperado quanto o filho, fazia os primeiros socorros da esposa, enquanto aguardava a ambulância. — Vamos! Reaja! — Gritava com temor, forçando as mãos a realizarem a compressão torácica externa, porém, sem sucesso. Dominado pelo medo, repetia inúmeras vezes respiração boca-a-boca na ruiva. As lágrimas mesclavam-se aos lábios._

_Com pesar, Kushina abriu lentamente os olhos não mais tão azuis. Pareceu que o simples gesto trazia dor à ruiva._

_— Minato... — Sorriu docemente, mesmo que o ato exigisse muito de si. Minato retribuiu o sorriso, tentando lhe passar confiança. Não soltava a mão da esposa por nada, apertando-a. — Onde está... o N-Naruto? — Naruto, ao ouvir a voz fraca de sua mãe, engoliu em seco. Aproximou-se dela._

_— M-Mãe, estou aqui. — Abaixou-se em frente a ela, repetindo a ação do pai ao pegar a mão fria da ruiva por cima da dele. Os orbes azuis do garoto marejavam-se cada vez mais._

_— Q-Que bom que não e-está ferido. — Kushina, com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, esticou o braço livre e tocou a bochecha do filho, traçando o caminho marcado pelos exóticos riscos._

_— M-Mãe, será que até n-nessas horas não c-consegue deixar de se p-preocupar comigo? V-Vamos te tirar d-dessa, e-eu e o papai.— A voz começava a vacilar. Encarou o rosto de seu pai, recebendo um aceno com a cabeça num claro sinal de que ele estava certo. Com certeza sua mãe ia sair dessa, com certeza..._

_Entretanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma crise de tosse vinda da ruiva, expelindo sangue._

_— Naruto... — O garoto tratou de apoiar a cabeça da mãe para frente, evitando que se engasgasse. — Eu... Eu te amo, raio de sol. N-Nunca se culpe por isso. — As palavras congelaram Naruto. Minato entrou em estado de alerta quando percebeu os batimentos cardíacos diminuírem. — E-estou feliz que p-pude te p-proteger. — Kushina, sentindo as pálpebras começarem a pesar, apressou-se. — M-Minato, cuide do N-Naruto, por favor... — As lágrimas desciam do rosto absurdamente pálido. — E... Seja feliz... Eu te amo... — Sorriu ao ver os olhos do marido se arregalarem perante as palavras finais._

_— Não, Kushina! Mas o que você está falando? Não fale como se estivesse nos deixando! Não, isso não! — Apertou ainda mais forte a mão da esposa, tentando lhe passar um pouco de suas forças. O tom da voz beirava o desespero. Porém, a ruiva, não tendo mais forças para lutar, entregou-se ao sono eterno._

_— KUSHINA!_

_— MÃE!_

— M-Mãe... — A dor da culpa o sufocava. Os gemidos ecoavam pelo recinto. A angústia no peito o sufocava tanto que forçava-o a apertar aquela região, numa falha tentativa de tentar aliviá-la. — MERDA! — Bateu no braço do sofá. — POR QUE EU SOU TÃO IDIOTA? POR QUÊ? — Gritou todas as frustrações que, por anos, passou guardando consigo. — POR MINHA CULPA ELA... MINHA MÃE... POR MINHA CULPA... — Quase não conseguia reformular frases coerentes.

Sasuke não conseguiu agir de maneira indiferente vendo a cena. O loiro levava nas costas um peso tão grande quanto o seu diariamente. Doía, Sasuke sabia o quanto doía... O quanto as consequências afetavam, para sempre, as suas vidas. O quanto era repugnante encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho e ver, atrás de si, a sombra do passado. O quanto a felicidade fora tirada dos seus alcances, dando lugar a um vazio que nunca mais poderia ser preenchido.

Um repentino desejo de tocar Naruto surgiu dentro de si. Queria pedir àquele garoto que não chorasse mais, que ele, Sasuke, poderia secar tais lágrimas pois ele o entendia. Sim, ele sabia, mais do que ninguém, como era... Queria lhe dizer que ele não estava só...

Esticou o braço, movido pelo desejo de confortar o loiro que, em pouco tempo, despertou-lhe um sentimento de empatia tão forte que já se perguntava como poderia existir alguém no mundo que compartilhasse da mesma angústia. Queria secar as gotas salgadas que escorriam desenfreadamente dos belos olhos azuis...

_"Sasuke, será que preciso te lembrar? Será que você já se esqueceu da sua prome-..."_

Porém, antes que pudesse tocá-lo ou simplesmente medir suas ações, repentinamente, um som além do choro de Naruto ecoou pelo local. Parecia como uma música de rock.

Naruto se assustou com o toque, pulando do sofá. Focou-se tanto em procurar o objeto que tocava a música barulhenta nos bolsos da calça e acabou não percebendo que o moreno se encontrava com o braço esticado para o nada, junto a uma expressão tão confusa no rosto que provavelmente seria motivo de deboche por semanas.

Finalmente encontrando o celular, tratou de secar o rosto e controlar a voz, a fim de não passar nenhuma denúncia de sua fraqueza para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha.

— Alô? — Atendeu a ligação interessado, principalmente porque na euforia de encontrar o celular e cessar o som esqueceu de conferir quem era.

— _Naruto?_ — A voz fria já era mais do que familiar para si.

— Gaara? — Os orbes azuis brilharam ao constatar que era o amigo de infância. No outro sofá, Sasuke, saindo da inércia, estreitou os olhos quando ouviu o nome, lembrando-se logo em seguida onde o havia visto: Era o garoto para quem Naruto havia mandado a foto no dia em que se conheceram. Um sentimento mesquinho tomou conta de si e resolveu prestar atenção na conversa.

— _Tudo bem?_ — O ruivo falava alto o suficiente para que os ouvidos curiosos de Sasuke captassem as ondas sonoras. Era uma voz bem forte e parecia preocupada. — _Me desculpa, eu... Eu esqueci totalmente... Eu... Droga, Naruto, desculpa._

— Tá tudo bem, Gaa-kun. — O loiro forçou o tom falso de alegria o máximo que pôde para não preocupar o amigo, mas se tratava de Gaara, portanto, não fora convincente. O ruivo o conhecia bem até demais.

A mente de Sasuke ainda processava o apelido carinhoso, que o incomodou mais do que deveria. Forçou os ouvidos para escutar o que o outro falava no outro lado da linha. _"Quem é você Sasuke? O que pensa que está fazendo? Que direito acha que tem sobre esse menino?",_ ignorou o subconsciente, focando-se no celular a sua frente.

— _Onde você está? Vou te buscar onde quer que esteja, não vou te deixar sozinho, Naru. Não mais._ — Quem aquele fedelho pensava que era? Como assim ele iria buscar o loiro? Naruto já estava ali na sua companhia, não precisava de mais ninguém. Sasuke levantou do sofá, irritado o suficiente para não conseguir mais tolerar aquela idiotice desnecessária.

— Não precisa, Gaa-kun. Eu estou na ca- — Naruto não queria incomodar Gaara, apressando-se em inventar algo para que o ruivo não viesse. Entretanto, antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o celular foi tomado bruscamente de suas mãos. Confuso, só conseguiu olhar para a figura de Sasuke depositando o objeto perto da orelha e dizer num tom claramente irritado.

— Não precisa. Ele está sob os cuidados de Sasuke Uchiha, não tem como estar melhor. Boa noite e passar bem.

— _O quê? Seu bast-—_ Tirou a bateria do aparelho, impedindo que o ruivo do outro lado da linha o ofendesse.

— Sasuke... Mas o que... O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO?! — O loiro disse exasperado e incrédulo. — ME DEVOLVE ISSO!— Partiu para cima do moreno, disposto a tomar o celular das mãos pálidas. Droga, logo quando havia feito as pazes com Gaara!

Sasuke, vendo claramente as intenções do mais novo, reagiu, impedindo que Naruto pegasse de volta aquele maldito objeto. Já estava farto de ser interrompido.

Quando percebeu que o loiro não desistiria tão fácil, pensou numa ideia que seria, simultaneamente, boa e vingativa.

— Eu deixei claro para o seu amiguinho que ele não precisa te buscar. Você está em ótimas mãos. — Sorriu com desdém. — E se quiser o celular... — _"Ah, como a vingança é boa!"_ — Venha... — Puxou o cós da calça, colocando o aparelho dentro dela. O sarcasmo transbordava de cada palavra. — Pegar.

Diferente do que esperava, o loiro começou a caminhar em sua direção, realmente disposto a enfiar as mãos em sua calça. Desviou do mesmo até chegar à porta da casa, saindo rapidamente do recinto, trancando-o em seguida.

— TEME! TEME, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA, DATTEBAYO! — O som das fortes batidas ecoavam do lado de fora. — MAS QUE MERDA VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? — A voz do loiro saia abafada pela porta. — ABRA JÁ ESSA PORRA!

— Não. Você se acalma aí dentro, dobe. E eu, enquanto isso, vou comprar uns cigarros. — Embora o tom soasse indiferente, o Uchiha estava se divertindo com a situação. — E, caso tente fugir pela janela, boa sorte ao pular a cerca elétrica. — Dito tudo o que queria, começou a andar, deixando para trás as incensáveis agressões na superfície de madeira. Tirou o celular de dentro das calças, remontou o mesmo e o guardou no bolso.

Caminhou lentamente pela rua, aproveitando a brisa fria da noite. Olhou para o céu, à procura da lua. O satélite estava coberto pelas tímidas nuvens. Suspirou. Tirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu, tragando-o em seguida. Havia dito a Naruto que compraria mais da droga somente para provocá-lo. Um maço na companhia do loiro provavelmente duraria por semanas.

Soltou a fumaça dos pulmões, deixando seus músculos finalmente relaxarem. Dez de julho, finalmente, chegara ao fim. Recordou-se dos acontecimentos que teve durante o dia e, sem perceber, sorriu. Realmente, _como podia existir alguém tão idiota e ao mesmo tempo tão divertido no mundo?_

Mas, ao saber do passado de Naruto, foi forçado a admitir que o garoto era mais forte do que pensava. Sasuke, mais do que ninguém, reconhecia isto.

Apoiou-se num muro aleatório para terminar de fumar. Estava demorando de propósito, para que assim desse tempo de Naruto acalmar os nervos que estavam a mil nesse momento. Forçou-se a imaginar a cara irritada do loiro, soltando mais um pouco da fumaça. Depois de longos minutos, resolveu que já era hora de voltar. Fez todo o trajeto até sua casa novamente.

Chegando em frente à porta, percebeu que as batidas pararam e, estranhamente, tudo estava calmo demais. Rodou a chave na fechadura, abrindo cautelosamente a porta, dando de cara com a silhueta do garoto hiperativo deitado no sofá. Andou até ele.

— Então, dobe, já está ma- — Cortou a própria fala quando percebeu que o loiro dormia serenamente.

A imagem de um Naruto adormecido era engraçada – Pois o mesmo dormia de boca aberta – e, ao mesmo tempo, tentadora. Sasuke não conseguia não se sentir hipnotizado perante a cena. Abaixou-se, ficando na mesma altura do rosto adormecido do loiro. Reparou minuciosamente em cada detalhe: Os cabelos loiros, tão loiros que o davam um ar angelical, a pele de tez bronzeada e as marquinhas em cada lado das bochechas, exóticas e, também, lindamente diferente. Os olhos estavam inchados, consequência de tanto chorar. Porém, nem mesmo assim aquele garoto parecia feio.

Os orbes negros desceram até chegar à visão dos lábios entreabertos, parando ali. À medida que os mesmos se mexiam lentamente devido à calma respiração, lembrou-se do dia em que provou do gosto deles. Tão macios, a língua aveludada, os olhos azuis transbordando luxúria...

O impulso de sentir mais uma vez a sensação de toma-los fez com que Sasuke aproximasse, aos poucos, a própria cabeça perto de encontro à boca que o provocava. Passou a mão pelos fios dourados e fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao êxtase que vinha somente com o ar quente que saia dali.

Espera, o que estava preste a fazer? Assustado com a própria atitude, afastou-se rapidamente. O que estava ao ponto de cometer, comparado ao que já tinha feito com o loiro, não era nada demais, entretanto, o que o alertou foi o fato de ter se entregue aos próprios desejos, deixando completamente de lado seu lado racional. Desde quando sentimentos o levavam a agir de maneira imprudente? Não, na verdade, desde quando existiam sentimentos? Desde quando havia se permitido **sentir**?

Mas o que estava acontecendo ali? O que estava acontecendo consigo?

Não hesite mais, por favor

Leve meu coração

Quanto mais trapaceiro melhor

Até mesmo o luar fechou seus olhos esta noite

* * *

**Notas da Autora~**

Capítulo loooooongo :D  
Bom, meus comentários:  
1° Sasuke brigando no bar. Imaginar essa cena me rendeu boas gargalhadas, algo tipo: fs71/f/2012/366/5/f/go_home_sasuke_youre_drunk_by_ AAAAAAAAAAAHDHASHDAHHSDHAHSD

2° Não sei vocês, mas a minha beta ficou com uma PUTA RAIVA do Naruto. Eu também, pra ser sincero. Mas isso mostra um fato importante do Naruto, ele tem aversão ao egoismo próprio atualmente, e isso vai influenciar em alguns pontos da fic.

3° GAAAAARA, MEU FÍÍI, TOMO NO copo de coca-cola, vai lá se afogar por que o Naruto não te da bola ( )

4° Esses pontos entre-aspas que aparece e se referem ao Sasuke como uma 3° pessoa é o 'subconsciente' do Sasuke. Não, ele não é esquizofrênico. OLHA NARUTO, TEM UM RATO NA PISCINA! /quementender,eumostromeudesenhodoSasukefumando-tsk~

5° O QUE SERÁ QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI FEZ PARA AGUÇAR O GAYDAR, que dizer, O PROBLEMDAR DO KAKASHI? SERÁ QUE NARUTO FAZ PARTE DO YAKUFLANGO? A MAFIA JAPONESA DOS PASTÉIS? parei.

Booom, é isso! espero que tenham gostado, comentem! POOOOR FAVOR!

Beijozzz do tio mais sexy [depois do tio Itachi] de todos.

Tio Att~


End file.
